Hamato Karai
by Jinn-Jinn
Summary: To stop the cycle of vengeance between the Foot and the turtles an alliance must be made sealed in marriage.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Hamato Karai  
>AUTHOR: Jinn-Jinn<br>DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.

**NOTE: There going to be sex and violence, so if you can't handle it then walk away now.**

As much as Karai would love to stick a knife in Leonardo, she couldn't since he was currently between her thighs making her moan and scream with every scrape of his agile tongue.

This was not how she imagined it when she vowed to kill him and his family. Nor did she imagine that the band of gold around her ring finger would tie her to him for the rest of their lives.

Karai had managed to scatter them, but not defeat them. No, she could've defeated them, but it had been Leonardo she couldn't touch. The vengeance she swore on behalf of her father proved harder to fulfill and seemingly impossible.

How amazed she had been when the Foot Clan in Japan came to see her, declaring their weariness with her hopeless battle. Oroku Saki had failed and paid for his loss, it had been as simple as that and they demanded she focus her energy on expanding their ranks, not losing them to the turtles. To make sure of it, they proposed the blasphemous; an alliance of peace between them and her.

She had been outraged by the idea, but kept it to herself. Obedience had been drilled into her; it was instinctive, but her insides rebelled. However, she didn't believe that such an a peace would take place. They hated her and the Foot. How shocked she became when the message of acceptance was delivered to headquarters.

She and the clan leader met with the turtles at the agreed spot. The tension had been great; the only calm ones were the leaders, the elderly rat, Splinter and Leonardo. The other turtles, Donatello and Michelangelo looked wary while Raphael eyed Karai murderously. Karai did not return the stare and tried to appear relaxed. The leaders got right to the point and made their plan clear; peace between them and her to be sealed with marriage.

Karai did not see that coming and her shock had been as clear as the turtles'. Instantly Raphael declared his intention to kill her before marrying her. Michelangelo also refused, declaring she was too scary for his taste. For some reason this made Karai feel better; the idea of being married to either of them rather nauseating. But wait, why was she even considering the very thought of marrying any one of them? They were responsible for her father's death!

"I'll marry her." A steady voice replied. Karai's eyes shot up and met with Leonardo's. Suddenly everything dropped to the bottom of her stomach and she knew she was lost. Before she could refuse him, the clan answered for her and helplessly watched as the time and date was appointed.

The wedding had felt like some horrible joke that had been played on her. They forced her into ceremonial robes and she felt like a lamb led to slaughter. Briefly she thought of leaving the Foot, but it was all she knew, to leave would be to be set adrift. That day she felt trapped and even scared, especially when she said her vows. Of the life she would now lead, married to one of her enemies and not just any enemy, but Leonardo, the one she failed to destroy and in the past, could not bring herself to hurt.

The groom surprised her that day. He was steady and calm through everything, never hesitating and stared at her unflinching. He never failed to be polite however and throughout the entire thing, had held her hand. Karai couldn't read his face and that worried her, but nothing worried her more then what was to come. The wedding night.

She never thought in a million years she would be where she had been that night. Alone, in a lovely hotel room with Leonardo. For the first time Leonardo looked a bit apprehensive, then seemed to gather his courage and kissed her hand. The tenderness of it brought upon those feeling that she had been smothering for years; the reason she failed to hurt him. She did not stop their wedding, and did not stop him then because she had always wanted him.

He closed the distance between them, his arms fell naturally around her waist as her own slid up to his neck. She had declared her desire to kill him, he replied by kissing her senseless. She bit his lip, he cupped her breasts. Her nipples peaked, revealing her desire for him. He shoved her robe off her shoulders and marked her with licks and kisses. She moaned her hatred of him and arched her body towards his mouth. The robe was pushed down, and to her shock, she had helped it on its way. He had carried her effortlessly to the bed. She tried to strike him and he held her arms down on the soft sheets. She gloried in his masculinity and met his body with hers. When she felt his cock against her stomach, she trembled and grew warm and creamy at her center. Then as he thrust into her aching sex, she sighed with relief and begged him not to stop.

Their marriage was now four months old and Karai was filled with self-loathing. There had been many times when she had the opportunity to kill Leonardo, but she couldn't. Couldn't.

"Oh God!" She moaned as she humped his face; her hands cupping the back of his naked skull to her sopping lips. Her body writhed and perspired, her breasts thrusted upward, already marked red with love bites and spit.

At one side of a dresser there lay a tanto, one Karai could easily reach and plunge into Leo's vulnerable neck, but the only sword she wanted now was his. Yes, his thick, meaty sword to plunge into her aching opening.

"Now! Please! NOW!" She keened, her thighs spreading wider in supplication. Leonardo looked up, and pulled away from her with a slick, lewd sound. He sat up, kneeling between her trembling limbs. Perspiration clung to his well defined muscles, her juices slicked his lips, his brown eyes were raw with desire and that addicting cock was shamelessly displayed. He was beautiful, but then he had always been beautiful.

He positioned himself against her and she eagerly shifted to accommodate him. This was his favorite position; to loom above her and watch her come part under their pleasure.

"Say it." He purred, the head of his cock lazily rubbing against her clit.

Karai bit her lip. He was so close! So close! "Husband." She whimpered.

That magnificent cock sheathed itself to the hilt and her vaginal walls clung to him, feeling every ridge and vein. Her hips jerked and thrusted up. "Oh my husband!"

Leonardo cupped her hips and set the pace. Pleasure, pleasure with every thrust. No matter what the angle or the place, he knew how to make her come. The sexual pounding continued and their bodies made a delicious noise when they connected. Grunts and pants mingled with the scent of sex and their voices began to raise in pitch.

It was coming, she was nearly drowning in it and she gasped for breath. Leonardo chanted something under his breath and she could feel him expand inside her. The bed shook and she licked her lips.

"Come."

Leonardo's body stilled and he growled. Her womb filled with his seed and the sensation sent her over. Ecstasy came in hot, luscious waves all over her body. She clenched and milked him of every drop. Every shudder they made accompanied with soft sounds.

He slowly pulled out and her body instantly missed him. His cock stilled leaked and some dribbled on her stomach. She touched the cum and brought it to her lips, loving the taste.

He groaned at her action and collapsed beside her, spooning her. "Wife." He whispered in her ear.

No, she mused to herself as she cuddled against him, she might never be able to kill him. Not when he tamed her so well. Married life agreed with them it seemed, so even if she might be filled with self-loathing, she has never been happier.

End


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Hamato Karai 2

AUTHOR: Jinn-Jinn  
>DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.<p>

Karai heard him entering their home and despite her hours of meditation, she felt her blood boil. She opened her eyes and saw him walking stiffly to their bedroom. Well, technically it was his room, but they both slept there despite the fact that she had a perfectly good room next to it. She shook her head, not wanting to ponder how it was she allowed that to happen, and focused on Leonardo.

"You're injured." She said as way of greeting.

Leonardo merely smiled faintly and shrugged."I'll live." He replied before disappearing into the bedroom. She could hear the muffled sounds of his weapons being put away as well as his faint hisses of pain.

He did not know it, but at some point in their marriage, Karai had begun to shadow his patrols with his brothers. She knew why she started doing it, but now one month shy of their first anniversary, she knew that's no longer the reason.

The sound of the shower coming on told her Leo was washing up, probably needing the hot water to sooth the new aches in his body. Karai rose up from her meditative pose and headed towards him.

She had seen him nearly die tonight and for some reason it made her furious. She couldn't understand why the sight of Leonardo limp and seemingly lifeless didn't satisfy her need for vengeance. At the same time she couldn't make herself go down and try to help his brothers revive him. All she could do was stand there and watch and wait and ignore the unbearable ache in her chest. When Leo finally opened his eyes and took a breath, she fled and let the anger stew.

The bathroom was moist with damp heat and the curtains blurred her image of him. Karai snatched back the obstruction and was met by Leo's startled gaze. The water made beautiful rivulets down his broad frame, caressing every line and muscle almost jealously. For some reason that made her angrier.

"You nearly died." She said with a steely undertone.

Leo's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How do you know what happened?"

Karai avoided the question. "You're not allowed to die, Leonardo. Don't you dare even try to-"

"Were you there? Were you following me?" He interrupted as he stepped out of the shower. The moisture made his skin glisten and she could smell his natural musk. Furiously, she can feel her body become soft and wet. She turned and left to the much wider and cooler bedroom.

Leonardo followed her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn and look at him. "Why are you following me, Karai? And what do you mean I'm not allowed to die? We're ninjas; death is a daily hazard."

His words rang true in her logic, but something inside was rebelling, screaming, denying it. "You don't die until I say you do." She replied firmly.

He looked at her in disbelief "Karai this isn't making sense. I'm-"

"Mine!" She blurted out with so much passion and conviction that it startled them both. Then she stopped whatever he was going to say by capturing his mouth in a kiss. Her hand greedily grabbed his damp arms, slide up to his broad shoulders and clasped his head, determined to kiss him thoroughly.

Leonardo stood stock still for a heartbeat before returning her kiss. His arms slid down her waist and slipped under her leggings and panties to cup her firm cheeks.

"Karai" He murmured against her mouth.

"Bed." She moaned back and swiftly maneuvered them so she can push him down on their bed. Her clothes were quickly discarded and she straddled him. To hell with their tender foreplay and all of that; she was wet, open and hot. She pushed herself down to his thighs and her slim hands petted the sensitive flesh along the edge of his plastron, coaxing his cock out.

Leonardo groaned and his hands fisted the bed sheets unable to resist her savage onslaught. Karai wanted to growl in triumph when he released his sex, instead she fisted the glorious cock and sucked it. The helpless groan urged her on and she took as much of him as she could. She sucked, licked and nibbled on him, marking him thoroughly least he dare forget that this also was hers.

"Mine." Karai murmured, pulling away only to kiss his thighs, paying special homage to the new bruises. "All of you."

"Karai." He replied softly, his hand gently stroking her hair, the other coaxing her up higher.

She kissed the line of his chest plate up to the edge were she lazily ran her tongue along the sensitive edge of the plastron. It drew another shudder out of his weakened body and she smiled triumphantly. Her thighs straddled his hips and she already can feel the head of his cock nudging into her throbbing cunt. She could feel the silky wetness just pour out of her and she licked her lips as she delayed and delayed the joining, savoring the tension.

Leonardo's blunt fingers curled helplessly around her firm thighs, subtly pushing her down, needing her desperately. Karai yielded to his wish and sank herself upon him, feeling every inch, savoring the delicious violation.

Her head fell back and her body quivered. "Oh God. Mine, mine every inch of you." She breathed.

She set the rhythm, firm, steady and deep. Leonardo gladly let her take the lead, too weak from his injuries and too paralyzed by the pleasure he was losing himself to. The bed squeaked softly yet insistently with every rock of their hips.

Karai watched through half-lidded eyes as she reduced her husband into mindless mush. She herself had never felt more dominate, more alive. With each throb of her racing heart she claimed every inch of him; from the top of his green head to his two-toed feet. Leonardo was hers; no one can touch him, harm him, master him or more importantly, kill him. Hers completely. Especially this, she thought with a gasp as his sex drove in deeper.

The pleasure was reaching its peak and their bodies slapped together in an unbreakable motion. By this time Leonardo was clenching the bedsheets and Karai was bracing herself on either side of him; both of them panting and gasping. He seemed to be getting bigger and she could swear he was ramming into her stomach, but she didn't care, just so long as he kept pumping her right there. Yes, there, there, *there*.

The hot, heady waves of orgasm took them both and they both let out a gut-wrenching moan. Karai collapsed onto Leo's chest and shivered helplessly as he filled her.

There they laid, silent as they waited for the effects of their love making to pass. Leonardo curled his arms around her, and lazily stroked her sweaty back. Karai tucked herself under his chin and allowed herself to enjoy it.

"Karai?" He whispered after a while.

"Hm?"

"I belong to you?

"Yes." She said calmly, yet firmly.

A slight pause. "Do you belong to me?"

Karai said nothing, then she shifted herself around until they laid side by side still wrapped in his arms. He seemed to accept her silence and resumed stroking her back. Finally the night's activities wore him down and he fell asleep. She quietly listened to his steady breathing and was surprised she no longer thought about cutting it short.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Hamato Karai 3

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.  
>NOTE: I felt confident enough to finally give Leo a chapter to speak. He really is good husband material. :-)<p>

-

This was not how Leonardo had imagined his first year wedding anniversary to be like. Actually he never put much thought about *what* it should be like, but him brewing some tea and preparing some food for a bed-ridden Karai wasn't one of them.

Being ninjas required a great deal of fitness and a healthy diet so getting sick was a rare occurrence in their line. How strange it was then to see his wife looking miserable and irritated as she lay there tucked into their bed.

At first Karai wouldn't even admit to being sick, but her normally porcelain skin was flushed unnaturally and she couldn't hold her own as well during their exercises. When he finally touched her forehead it had felt on fire. Despite her protests, he immediately took her to bed. It wasn't an easy task. His wife could be as stubborn as Raphael and she put up quiet a fight when he managed to capture her in his arms. Fortunately, the illness, added with their sparring session, had worn her out and by the time he got her to bed all she could do was glare at him. Mind you, it was a more murderous glare then what she usually gave him when he had annoyed her somehow and that was quite a feat.

Karai was fiercely independent, something Leo had always admired, but while sick, she was as uncooperative as a 6-year old child. He had to coax the thermometer into her mouth and she batted his hands away when he tried to help her undress. He finally let her be only after she had promised she would not leave the bed. Letting her get comfortable, he went out the get some food and medicine for her.

This now left him in his current predicament as he walked back to their bedroom with a tray of tea, water, sandwiches and medicine. Leo was pleased to see she was tucked in their bed, having changed her ninja gear for something more comfortable. Her glare, however, was still in place.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as he put the tray on her bed stand.

He took the glass and some pills and offered them to her. "What does it look like? I'm taking care of you."

"I can take care of myself" She replied even as she took the glass and the pills from him.

"I know, but I want to." He countered watching with pleasure as she took the medicine without hesitation. Once she washed down the pills, he took the glass from her and offered her the tea. "Here, just the way you like it."

Though Karai was skilled in keeping a smooth impassive face, Leonardo has known her enough to see the subtleties. Right now she was surprised that he had indeed made the tea to her specification without her having to tell him. It sadden him a bit to see that she still finds his kindness to her shocking. How he would very much like to make it known to her that he considered her family and like any family he would care for her just as wholly as he did his father and brothers. Yet he knew if he told her too soon she would not believe him.

They had been on opposite sides for so long. Both had had moments of mistrust and suspicion in the past, which made it difficult to break free of, but even then he knew there was more between them; something that if given time, could overcome all the others. He believed this when he announced his intention to marry her and was determined to bring it out of them both.

The first months had been a combination of coolness and heat. Their conversations were spare, sometimes non-existent, but when they made love, they made love uninhibited. Nothing relieved him more then seeing her desire for him or knowing that he could please her. Weeks before the wedding, he had done research about the art of love. It was not something he had looked at before, unless one counted the times when he perused through a dirty magazine or indulged in a movie or two when no one was around. However he was aware that Karai would probably be more experienced then he in this and didn't want to go to her a trembling, naïve virgin.

"What are you thinking of Leonardo?"

He blinked and snapped to; her voice having taken him away from his thoughts. "Us." He said simply.

Karai arched a brow, suspicious and curious. "What about us?"

Taking the half-empty tea cup from her, he then hands her the plate of sandwiches. "I'm thinking about how far we've come."

She poked through the sandwiches before selecting one. "Much has changed." She said simply before taking a bite.

"I know." He agreed, then added after a thought. "I'm happy."

This made Karai stop and look at him. He could see something was trying to get out of her, but what he was not sure.

"I'm not…."

"Happy?" He replied for her.

"Unhappy." She looked down and concentrated on her sandwich when she corrected him.

Something in Leo leapt for joy. This was more then he could usually hope for. While she had stopped threatening his life, she had never really complimented or showed any satisfaction outside of their bedroom. This while obscure reply wasn't an affirmation, it still wasn't a denial of happiness. He wanted to kiss her, but considering she was still chewing, he settled for a warm smile.

Karai's appetite seem to falter after a while and soon she gave him back the half eaten sandwich. Leo patiently took it back and stood up. "I'll take this back to the kitchen. Get some rest."

Thankfully she didn't argue and when he came back, she was nicely tucked into their bed already drifting off to sleep. She looked so young lying there, even though he knew she was a few years older then he. As he impulsively slipped in beside her, he made a mental note to someday ask her how old she was.

Despite how hot Karai felt, she shivered and when he got close enough she instinctively snuggled up against his body, clinging to him for warmth. Leo was more then content to hold her close and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. He had to admit, despite the unsaid words, despite the past, despite their own misgivings, he was disgustingly happy right now.

"Happy Anniversary." He murmured into her hair.

Karai stirred at his words and looked up at him. He looked back, unashamed to let her see what his eyes revealed. She must've liked what she saw because she then leaned up and kissed him gently.  
>Afterwards, she resumed her place in his arms and tried to go back to sleep.<p>

Hardly tired, Leonardo took pleasure in merely watching her, musing about how lucky he was, how beautiful she was and how Michelangelo now owed him thirty bucks. Surely his brother should know by now to never bet against his elder brother. Over in a year indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Hamato Karai 4  
>AUTHOR: Jinn-Jinn<br>DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.  
>NOTE: Time to shake things up a bit, don't you think?<p>

Karai hated herself right now, and for that reason she hated Leonardo.

At the Foot dojo, her eyes couldn't help but stray over to where the latest editions of ninjas were practicing on the mat. Among them was one; darkly handsome and broad at the shoulders with a narrow waist and a firm ass. His eyes briefly met hers and she looked away, feeling the faint stirrings of desire.

Last year Karai would've simply invited the man into her bed, and used him as she pleased until she grew weary of him. She had done it to other men countless times and they never protested when cast aside. They didn't dare as she was their superior who could easily eliminate them should they decide to cause trouble. Now however, she was married and though she still refuses to admit that she is happy about it, she couldn't deny the pleasure of her husband's touch.

As she headed out of the dojo, she took one last look at the man and swore under her breath when he removed his tunic as he headed to the showers. The man was all muscle, flawless and for a moment, Karai wished her was marriage ill. Then she wouldn't feel so bad should she take this man to bed.

That was the problem with her marriage; there was hardly a problem. Leonardo was a most considerate, loving husband. He was a gentlemen right down to his toenails. His love making only improved with time and she ached for him just as much as before. Foregoing the fact that he was a mutant turtle, Karai had a man that would make her the envy of all the women in New York.

And right now he was the only thing standing between her and that ninja.

Karai resisted the urge to glower and decided to meditate her unwanted thoughts away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the day passed on, Karai found herself in her office mulling over paperwork. A secret order of ninjas the Foot clan might be, but they were also a business and it required paperwork to get things working smoothly. Usually she loathed doing them, but today they proved to be just the thing to distract her. All she wanted to do was finish here and go home, find Leonardo, beat the crap out of him, then screw him into the bed afterwards. Or maybe have him in the shower. Lord, he was fantastic in the shower. Her body grew hot and plait just thinking about it and she had to stop to take a breath so she can concentrate again.

Sometimes she hated her body. She glanced at the phone nearby and briefly, very briefly considered calling him before ruthlessly driving the idea out of her mind. Married they were, but there was no way she was going to allow this office, formerly her father's, to be desecrated by his enemy, especially like that!

The sun was starting to set, soon she would almost be done with her work, then she can finally head home free and clear. That was until there was a knock on the door and in came the ninja who tempted her badly all day.

Never had Karai felt like she did right now and she didn't really want to put a name to it as she hurried back home. Leonardo had to be there. He had to be.

The house was dark and she went in she was met with only a breeze.

'Coward!' Her mind howled. She was going to kill him! How dare he run from this? By God she was going to find him and drag him back to confront this matter. No way was she going to let *him* end it this way. If anyone was going to end it *she* was and when she was good and ready too…

This wasn't even supposed to happen. Karai was so close from calling it a day when that devilish ninja entered her office. She was wound too tight and he was far too close to resist. The next thing she knew his hands were all over her. His muscles were firm under her hands, his skin soft and warm. It all felt so good…until he tried to kiss her and then his hands slipped under her clothes. Something happened then that had never happened before; her skin actually crawled.

As quickly as it began, it ended. She pushed the man off, threatening to kill him if he so much as breathed a word of what happened to anyone. As soon as the man left, she downed a cup of nearby tea and tried to regain her focus.

She had done nothing wrong; she had stopped it before it got out of hand. She lost no honor. No one will ever, ever know.

Karai looked up at the window and was met with Leonardo's gaze.

Leonardo stared at the TV blankly, and not surprisingly, found himself unable to concentrate. He came to the lair to think, but found his mind crowded with the image of that man and his wife. It made him sick inside; it also made him angry.

He had gone to the Foot Headquarters in order to invite Karai for a night run around the city only to find her yielding to the touch of another man. The sight hit him like an invisible blow and not even her sudden rejection of the man soothed the pain that had spread inside. When her eyes met his, he knew at that moment that he couldn't deal with it. He felt like a coward leaving before anything could be said, but this was a fight he was completely untrained for.

That was why he was at the lair and not at home. He still wasn't ready to face what he had seen and he definitely wasn't ready for what she might say. Terror, anger, confusion and devotion warred with each other. A fear also grew within him, one that he had managed to smother with the passing of time, yet now grew anew.

He may be great ninja, a good friend, a loyal brother and a devoted son, but was he enough of a man?

He always felt lacking in the male department. He barely reached 5'3", 80% of his body was hard shell, he had unnatural wide lips, he had three broad fingers in each hand and he was green. He never thought himself handsome and before, he tried not to indulge in thoughts about women and relationships because he knew it was a hopeless, lost cause.

Then he met Karai and his heart robbed him of that choice.

He did not know why he let it happen, so many things stood between him and her. The attraction to her was so strong it just couldn't be denied. While his brothers dreamt of gorgeous, full-figured American girls, his dreams were occupied with images of the graceful Japanese beauties he had heard about in Splinter's stories. Karai was as beautiful as a Japanese woman could get, and that was what worried him. She was beautiful enough to get any man she wanted and any man with at least one working eye would be happy to persue her, married or not. How could he stop her from seeking another? Was he man enough to give her what she needed? Why wasn't he enough!

The questions just whirled in his head until he could get no peace. There was only one way to end this doubt.

"Hey Leo!"

The outburst snapped Leonard out of his maddening thoughts. He blinked and peered up at Donatello.

"Its getting late. Aren't you going to go home?"

Leo wanted to say no but decided against it. He hasn't slept in the lair for a near year now, having always insisted on going back to Karai. For him to suddenly decide to stay here and not go back would immediately rouse suspicion and he didn't want his family to become involved in this. Raphael would be more than happy to drive the wedge between them further.

"Sorry, I blanked out. Uh, yeah. I'm going home." He replied, rising stiffly from the sofa.

Donatello eyed him curiously and Leo stifled the urge to squirm by putting his swords back on.

"Is everything okay with you and Karai?" He asked.

Leo mentally cursed his brother's intuition. "Yeah….We kind of had a small fight today, but its fixable." He replied. It was a semi-truth, so he didn't feel too guilty about it.

"Well, all couples have their spats. You two got level heads, I'm sure you're right." Donnie agreed. "Good night then. See you later."

"Good night Don." He said while heading out.

As he made his way out of the sewers he wondered what his next move would be. The idea of simply wandering the rooftops of New York seemed very appealing, but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. His conscious was already nagging, poking and prodding him homeward. He had to face his fears and talk to Karai. It wasn't going to be pretty. Emotions will have to be exposed, words will be twisted and voices might rise. Chances of a physical fight were likely.

Leo could already feel his brow ridge twitch. It was going to be a long night.

To Be Continued…..Obviously.


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Hamato Karai 5

AUTHOR: Jinn-Jinn

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.

The minute Karai heard the door, her eyes snapped open. Not that she had been sleeping really. The bed felt cold and empty without Leonardo's body in it. She had waited for him for most of the night, preparing for the fight that was to come. She had been determined to have the first, last and final word, yet now as she lay in bed no words could form in her thoughts as the moment had finally arrived.

When Leonardo entered their bedroom he almost seemed surprised to see her. "Did I wake you?" He asked softly.

Karai shook her head. "No, I couldn't sleep."

He only grunted softly in reply before shedding off his weapons and putting them in their place. Only when his back was turned did he speak again. "I'm surprised to find you here."

"This is my bed too. I wasn't leaving it." She said with a hint of defiance. "Did you think I was about to relinquish my right to what was mine?"

The fight was coming, Leo could feel it. "Am I still yours? You made it quite clear to me that I was a while ago. Now I'm not so sure."

That stung her, and infuriated her. "You're still mine. Nothing has changed that."

"But you can still seek others as you please."

Ah, the heart of the matter. "Nothing happened." She said coldly.

Leo finally turned to face her. "I *saw* you."

"Then you *saw* that I sent him away." She pushed herself out of bed. "I broke no vow to you."

"Why did you even let him touch you?" He demanded as he took a firm stance before her.

"Because I found him attractive, because I was already stressed and wound tight, because he was too close for me to resist. It doesn't make it right, but nothing happened!" She insisted. She refused to be shamed.

"He's still going to be there. Other guys will be coming into the Foot. What if it happens again?" He asked, clearly not going to let it lie.

The unspoken insult almost felt like a slap. "Do you think me weak, Leonardo! I am *not* letting it happen again. I will not break the vows that bind us. I still have honor."

"Is that the only thing that holds us together Karai? Vows?" He demands.

"It's the reason we're married." She countered.

"At the start, yes, but it can't be that anymore." He took a step forward. "There's got to be more then that, that binds us now."

Suddenly Karai felt that apprehensive knot grow in her stomach and she instantly turned away. "I don't want to talk about that."

His arm quickly gripped her upper arm. "We're talking about it. Now." He ordered.

"You owe me nothing." She said harshly, trying to stop the path the argument was taking.

"Maybe not, but you do. You have to answer the questions that have been spinning in my head the moment I caught you with him." Leo suddenly hauled her close and held her in an iron embrace. For the first time, Karai's ninja training failed her and she couldn't break free.

"Do you still want him?" He asked gruffly, his brown eyes boring into hers.

She shook her head. "No, and as you failed to see, I sent him away."

"Why did you want him in the first place? What am I lacking that he has that you want?"

Karai lingered over his face at that question, hearing the slight tremor in his voice. "He was different, but he wasn't right. It didn't feel right, none of it felt right. He was the one lacking, not you!"

She stared at him and her gaze harden when she saw the disbelief. "Do you think I would settle for less then perfect? I may not have been happy about our union but I'm still here, Leonardo. I wear my ring and I bear your name"

"So is it all duty to you? When we're in bed do you just accept it because its what you're suppose to do?"

That was the last straw. Karai swiftly escaped the embrace and kicked him out into the living room. Leo didn't get the chance to get up as Karai pinned him down with her body. "You're a fool. I should strangle you for that. Do you think I'm a robot? Do you not feel what I feel when we're together? I fake nothing. By God there are times I wish I could not want you as much as I do, but its there and its because of you and there are times that I hate you because of it. Is that what you want to hear Leonardo?"

The vehemence and heat in her voice kept him from denying her words. Indeed, it actually soothed the parts of him that questioned his manhood, the knowledge that she was as physically attracted to him as he was to her. However it wasn't enough.

Quickly he turned the tables on her and pinned her down. "I want to hear you say that its more then duty. That you care."

Oh God, he wanted that. Karai wasn't ready for that, not now, maybe not ever. She moved to throw him off, but he reacted quickly and soon they were struggling madly on their living room floor.

"Dammit Karai, don't run from this!" He panted. "Do you care about me as I do for you!"

Karai tried to leave his embrace, but he quickly subdued her back down. "Don't ask that of me! I never ask it of you!

"Then maybe that's where I've been wrong. I shouldn't have waited for you to ask. I should've simply given it to you!"

"Don't-" She protested.

"I love you!" Leo said growled out, honestly and unashamedly. "And there's no baggage to those words. They're yours by right! "

Karai felt everything inside of her contract. Those three words pierced her deeply then any weapon every had and instead of the familiar bitter pain, a warmth spread unwillingly through her system. Something had been set loose inside of her now and she realized she could never get it back.

"I haven't done anything to deserve that."

"You'd think that, but you're wrong. You've given me something very important. A small slice of normality: a wife, a lover, a friend….and a home to call my own. For that I thank you and I love you."

A lump caught in the back of her throat and she fought hard to swallow it. His words were too much. Still caught firmly in his embrace, she could only turn her head away. His lips suddenly kissed her cheek and she felt herself soften. Mentally, she cursed her weakness.

"Are you going to take it all away from me?" He whispered as he gently nuzzled her ear.

Karai shivered and tried not to nuzzle back. "No."

"Do you believe me?"

How could she not when his eyes never once hid anything from her? "I don't want to." She whispered harshly.

"Do you care about me, Karai?" He asked again, trying to get her to look at him. He could sense her inner struggle and he wanted her to share it with him.

"I haven't killed you yet, have I?" She retorted, her eyes firmly shut, refusing to yield though she was holding on by a bare thread.

Leonardo felt himself grow impatient. He couldn't bear not knowing anymore. "Karai-"

Suddenly he was knocked back viciously and to his surprise found her hand clamped on to his throat. Karai loomed above him and she looked between desperation and anger.

"God dammit! Is it not enough that I married you! Are you blind to the fact that your touch makes me weak! That I come home every night *wanting* to see you?" She clenched his throat tight and he gasped. "Is it not enough that with every minute I am with you, you make me forget my love for my father?"

The moment those words slipped out of her mouth she knew she had said too much. Leo looked up at her in complete shock, proving that he had been blind in some things. His hands moved up to the one around his neck and gently pried it off.

"I-"

"No!" She protested and much to her horror she could feel tears gather in her eyes. "Enough, I've had enough." And she pushed herself off of him and disappeared into their bedroom.

Leonardo sat up slowly, rubbing his neck. Her words, while loud and furious, told him what he needed to know, and made him feel a bit like a fool. Had he failed to see her genuine emotions towards him all this time? How did he fail to observe that? Perhaps he had been scared to really look deep into her, because if he had found her affection to be shallow it would've broken his heart. Vaguely he could hear the bathroom sink being used and slowly got back on his feet.

Karai found herself moving through the motions of preparing to go back to bed. The water felt cool against her face, the strokes of the brush through her hair soothing. When she went to bed however, she did not slip into the covers and drift off to sleep, instead she merely sat, her arms folded across her chest. The adrenaline from their fight still coursed through her veins, making her feel far from relaxed.

The bed shifted behind her and strong, green arms snaked their way around her waist. Again, the comforting warmth inside spread through her. "No more of this talk." She murmured.

His hand reached up to cup her chin, lifting it up to look at him. His finger brushed her lips and she kissed it despite herself. Again there was that beautiful honesty in his eyes and now she knew that it was love.

"No more." Leo promised and kissed her.

'This is right' Her mind told her and she couln't deny it. Where the other man's touch felt wrong, Leo's felt right. Her skin hungered for his hands, her mouth for his kiss and her body for his. She moved around to wrap her arms around him and deepened the kiss.

When she tugged him forward, Leo didn't protest and followed her down on their bed. He could feel her need for him with every brush of her mouth and every sway of her body. Though he knew little about women, he knew what was real and her passion for him was true. Never again would he doubt her need for him he vowed to himself as he freed her of her garments.

To have him touch her again was a relief and she could feel his love with every caress. She purred when he suckled her breasts and moaned when his fingers thrust into her aching sex. "Husband." She moaned from her own free will and clutched him tight, urging him inside of her.

Leonardo gave into their needs and sank himself deep into her welcoming heat. His hips began a lazy rhythm, wanting to make it last. Wanting to see her come apart safe in his arms.

Karai met the slow pace, savoring each delicious thrust. The pleasure felt so good, so perfect and as the pleasure ebbed and flowed through her, she could only think of one thing….

Whether she liked it or not; no one, *no one* will ever make her give him up. No one.


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Hamato Karai 6

AUTHOR: Jinn-Jinn

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.  
>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just mindless rough sex….Hope nobody minds.<p>

Sometimes, though Karai would never admit it, she felt homesick. New York offered every comfort a person could want, but it could not replace everything. She was a Japanese girl, born and raised and nothing could change that. There were times when she looked out at the skyscrapers of the city and longed for them to be green hills. She would sometimes remember the holy Shinto temples, the beautiful gardens with cherry blossoms in bloom and the imposing Mount Fuji shooting upwards toward the heavens.

"I need a vacation." She muttered to herself as she perused through the closet wearing naught but her panties. Today was a rare day off and she wanted to use it to its full extent. Though she woke up early as usual, she indulged in yoga instead of her tougher exercise regimine. Instead of a hot shower, she soaked in the tub. She put in her favorite oil and let the scent soothe her as her mind wandered once again to Japan. Now here she stood, looking for something comfortable to wear before heading to the kitchen where she had left the tea kettle to slowly simmer.

Karai's eyes fell on a blue cotton pants with matching tank top she had bought on impulse years ago.. "Perfect." She said, mentally shaking her head. Of course it would be blue. It would seem that even then Leonardo had an unconscious influence on her. As she plucked the items out, a large white box came into view.

'What is this?' She thought to herself. Certainly not Leo's since he had no clothes, with the exception of his winter attire that were in the lowest drawers in the dresser. She tossed her other outfit aside and pulled out the box. Setting it on the bed she carefully opened it and parting the tissue paper within she found herself looking at a silk kimono.

It was the same shade of green as a fresh born leaf with white roaring waves and mystical sea dragons in beautiful silver woven throughout it. A beautiful champagne yellow obi went with it. At the sight of it she clearly remembered how she got it. Her father had told her to buy some kimonos when she turned fifteen because he did not want her to be the only respectable woman within the high Japanese circles who did not have one. An appointment was made at one of the finest and oldest shops where she was treated like an empress and shown some of the highest quality silks. Oroku Saki made it quite clear to her that he wanted her to wear somber colors. He disliked cheery displays and Karai was happy to oblige until her eyes fell on the spring green silk. The pattern and the emerald shimmer seem to call to her and she could not resist. Not surprisingly, her father was pleased with all but that one, yet he never made her take it back. She never got the chance to wear it however.

But no one was here to stop her now and she was free to do as she pleased. Karai carefully pulled the glorious garment from its box and slipped it on. It felt like the coolest water against her freshly washed form and she luxuriated in the feeling as she wrapped it about herself. Normally another, plainer kimono should be worn under it, but she discarded that formality, eager to be finally wearing her long neglected kimono. She struggled a bit with the obi, having been a while since she done this, but soon it was snuggly tied and she went to the dresser mirror to admire herself.

Karai was hardly a vain creature, but she had to admit that the kimono looked superb on her. Without the inner robe, the green kimono plunged down a deep V that revealed the satin skin of her chest and hinted the swells of her bosom. The kimono hung over her perfectly and her naked feet peeped out at the bottom. She decided at that moment that the next time she had to attend a social function she would abandon her racks of black gowns and wear this.

The forgotten tea kettle suddenly whistled to her and she went out to the kitchen still wearing her kimono. It seemed as bit foolish to drink tea wearing such an expensive outfit, but today was her day off and she allowed herself to indulge. As she sat herself down and sipped her morning tea, her mind wandered to where Leonardo might've been this morning. Then she recalled him leaving quite early in the predawn hours muttering to her something about having to patrol the city. He might still be patrolling or decided to have breakfast with his family before coming back. Pity really, she would've persuaded him to make her pancakes, something she rarely got to eat.

'And persuading him would be just as delicious.' She thought with a wicked smile.

They had overcome their fight from two months ago and as promised, Leonardo never brought it up again. After all what else was there to say? They were both blessed to be level-headed people who didn't allow doubt or anger to take over for long, especially when they both had made it perfectly clear where they stood. The only thing that changed in their marriage was their affection. Karai finally felt free enough to touch him with tenderness and it no longer surprised him like it would've before. Leonardo had felt comfortable enough to initiate sex more often and started giving her pet names. Thankfully none of them were sticky-sugary fluffy names that would make her want to kill him. He knew better then that.

'Ah, speak of the devil.' She heard the door open and guessed she might get her pancakes after all.

Leonardo wandered inside and ground to a halt at first sight of his wife. There she sat serenely drinking her tea, wearing a beautiful kimono with her elegantly crossed legs exposed. She looked like something out one of his fantasies and everything in his body drained southward.

"Good morning." She greeted him. "Had a good patrol I assume."

"Um." He replied, managing to close the door behind him as his eyes wandered down the plunging neckline.

"Today is my day off ." She explained as she rose up to set her cup away. "I was hoping you would indulge me in some pancakes." She smiled at him slyly over her shoulder. "I would make it worth your while."

That smile did him in. He covered the steps between them and surprised her by suddenly wrapping his arms tight around her waist. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?" He murmured against the nape of her neck. "You're like something out of my fantasies."

Karai shivered and moved against him, the husky tone of his voice making her forget her pancake hunger. "Oh? Tell me your fantasy." She replied as she reached down to clasp his wandering hands. He pressed a knuckle against her groin and she bit her lip in pleasure.

"A beautiful Japanese woman in silk waiting for me; wanting me." He revealed as his hands squeezed her breast through the material. The silk brushing his body felt like an erotic caress against his steely muscles and it made him even harder. Karai moaned and pushed her hips against his lower plastaron.

"So what are you waiting for?" She challenged, her breath catching when his fingers pinched her nipples sharply. "Show me what you can do, Leo."

Suddenly she was whirled around and propped up on one of the bar stools, her legs were easily pried apart and Leo's hips slipped between them.

"Off." He growled as he hooked his fingers under her panties and ripped them off. He tossed the ruined fabric over his shoulder before thrusting a finger into her naked crotch.

Karai gasped sharply at the sudden invasion; not having been quite prepared to accept it, but the pain added its own spice. Before she could thrust back, he wrenched his finger free, leaving her gaping and hungry. She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You better put that back in." She hissed, looking ferocious and sexy as the kimono loosened, slipping over her shoulder, threatening to expose a breast.

"I got something better." Leo replied gruffly and impaled her with his shaft.

By God, he felt *huge*. She had been caught completely by surprise and the pain and pleasure was intense that she spasmed He had never been this rough before and as Karai leaned herself back on the cool counter, she wondered why the hell not. Her hips thrusted up to meet his, but were soon clasped by his iron hands, holding her in place as he pounded into her.

Leo could not believe what he was doing, but his body clearly did not care. The arousal hit him so fast and her challenge only egged him on. How could he have guessed that a kimono clad Karai could affect him so strongly? Lord she felt so tight, so wet and he felt like he was going deeper into her then he ever had before; threatening to split her in two.

"Shit! Yes!" She cried out, her back arching and one hand gripped the counter edge and the other the sink rim. It was freeing to have Leonardo dominating her so completely, leaving her little choice but to submit. The pleasure was so delicious, coursing through her veins like molten lava and the scent of sex was everywhere. With every gasp she took it seemed to coat the inside of her lungs, drowning in sex.

He was going up so high so fast that he didn't know how to stop it or prolong it. By this time his hips were no longer pumping but grinding, refusing to leave her hot, moist sex. He knew that doing that made his plastron rub mercilessly against her clit and when she arched her body up and let out a savage curse that he was correct.

Every pump was an explosion of ectasy and when Karai finally came, she couldn't stop. The violent orgasm sank into every pore of her skin, making her toes curl hard. By God she wanted it to continue and she forced her straining legs to wrap around his lower shell to encourage him to go on. When his cock rubbed relentlessly against her spot she came for the second time with a breathless cry and an unrestraint shudder.

Leo's fingers dug into her hips and with a shout, he spilled himself violently into her. The orgasm surged through his system, soothing and pleasuring him down to the very tips of his toes. The air was heavy with the scent of sex and sweat. Indeed they were both saturated with perspiration.

Karai could feel the kimono cling to her and she was glad she could afford to have it dry cleaned. Her body was sore and she knew she might need another hot soak in the tub to soothe her aching muscles. She wasn't regretting it though. Not a bit.

Leonardo wanted to collapse, his muscles strained too long. "Oh God I think you killed it." He murmured as he finally managed to pry his fingers from her hips.

"I'm sure it survived." She retorted with a faint smile, then hummed when he slowly drew himself out. She hissed softly as she righted herself back up on the stool and looked at Leonardo as he slumped against the stove. "You've never been that rough before."

"I'm sorry. That kimono did a number on me." He apologized.

"Mm, I'm not saying it was a bad thing. I rather liked it. A lot." She confessed as she slowly got up on her feet. Leo moved to help her and they found themselves in a casual embrace.

"I could make you the pancakes if you want." He offered.

Karai thought about it for a moment. "Come with me to Japan."

He started. That wasn't the answer he expected. "I…Okay….Why?"

"Because I desire to see my homeland and I rather not leave you here unprotected." She explained matter-of-factly as she slowly led him to their room.

"Ah, I see." He said fighting down a smirk. "Well, I'd hate to let you go somewhere alone unprotected either. I guess I should go."

"Good. Now help me out of this and shower with me." She commanded gently as she began to work off the kimono.

"Gladly." He agreed and helped her gently peel the slightly damp silk garment off her lovely body. He grimaced a bit at the red marks on her hips where he had gripped her so tightly. Karai followed his eyeline and smiled faintly at the markings.

"Scars of passion." She mused before heading to the bathroom. "The first you've left on me."

"I'll try not to do it again." Leo promised as he followed her into the shower.

Karai arched a brow at him. "Pity, because I planned on leaving a few marks on you myself."

Leo felt a tingle go down his spine at her husky words and found himself becoming aroused again at the thought. "Really?" He replied as he reached behind them to turn on the showerhead.

She stiffened when the water blasted down on them both, but soon melted into Leo's arms. "Really."

"Any idea on where the first mark will be?" He murmured in a throaty voice as his hands began to lazily wander up and down her satin skin.

Karai gave him a wicked smile as she snaked her arms around his neck. "I'll tell you on the flight to Tokyo." She replied just as heatedly before capturing his mouth in a hot, wet kiss.

TBC in Japan. :-)


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Hamato Karai  
>AUTHOR: Jinn-Jinn<br>DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.  
>NOTE:Finally! It took me bloody forever to get everything straightened out! Oh I hope I didn't piss anyone off for taking so long. It was like pulling teeth to get this out. I was borderline writer's block but I refused to let it win. Okay with that said, here you go. Don't worry there will be more to the Japan trip in the next chapter.<p>

Winter had fallen all over Japan and as Karai opened her eyes she saw the white powder blanket the entire countryside. She almost wished the hills to be green, but couldn't deny the beauty still before her. Besides winter had its benefits. Like being able to walk out in public with Leonardo.

It had been a bit difficult for her to secure time off. After all, Foot leaders rarely were allowed to leave their post or risk being overthrown. Karai, however, managed and she made enough progress that the Elders did not mind. Then it had only been a choice of where to go. Sapporo was famous for its Yuki Matsuri, Snow Festival and they soon realized while planning their trip that they both had a long curiosity to see the fabulous ice sculptures for themselves. With a crowd of 2 million tourists in the city, they would blend in easily. Even though they were planning to mingle in with the ordinary people, Karai had no intention of living amongst them.

This morning however, she wasn't thinking about that. This morning she had a faint smile as she felt the warm body of her husband spoon behind her with one muscular arm draped over her hips and across her stomach, hugging her close to him; shielding them both from winter's chill.

Their trip so far has been unlike anything she's ever experienced before. Maybe its because there was freedom, pure and unadulterated, involved. Or maybe its because she was with someone she was finally comfortable with.

When they reached Japan, they felt charged, renewed...almost excited. Their home, a beautiful ancient looking mansion that in reality had all they needed became a haven where they moved about freely. At night they ventured into Sapporo with all the other people to view the magnificent art carved from ice and snow.

Leonardo, well-covered, never once left her side and never once released her hand. She felt like a girl on her first date and she did her best to look uncaring whenever he leaned close to whisper something intimately in her ear. She felt like all of Sapporo was watching them, but she knew that was foolishness. Amongst the massive crowds, who would care about a young couple standing close together?

In truth, Karai was actually surprised by Leo's behavior. Though he took in all the sights with quiet enthusiasm, his hands seem to stay on her at all times and it was driving her insane. If it wasn't hand holding, it was an arm around the waist and if his arm was around her waist he would manage to slip under her clothes and caress her bare stomach. Somehow he would do all this and keep a straight face while she would quietly get hotter and hotter from below. She didn't know what had gotten into him to be so bold in public, he knew what she thought about public displays of affection, but in all honesty she never had a reason to dislike it. Now however, walking around her homeland with someone who didn't seem to care who knew he loved her, it gave her a different perspective. She still felt embarassed, yet she also realized she didn't completely mind it.

Well, except for that incident where they nearly got caught in the snow maze, she planned to severely punish him for that.

The morning light beckoned her forward and dutifully she rose to meet it. However the muscular arm suddenly tightened and held her in place.

"Its dawn, Leo." She murmured "...and I plan to enjoy it with a bath."

"Enjoy it here." Leo replied, sleep roughening his voice. "Its cold in the bathroom."

"The bath will be warm." She countered as she tried to work her way out of his embrace.

"I'll keep you warmer." He retorted as a hand pressed down on her stomach, forcing her body closer to his, her backside rubbing pleasantly against his lower plastron.

Karai fought down a smile. Indeed he could, but now she was going to have it her way. "I am still sore from last night and I *will* have my bath." She announced before slipping free of his grasp.

Leo's head perked up as he watched her leave their bed. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked concerned.

She paused at the bathroom door and shook her head. "Stop that. Go back to sleep." She commanded before disappearing behind the door.

This was exactly what she needed, Karai thought as she sank into the warm tub of mineral water being frothed around by the jets. Muscles were soothed and massaged, keeping her warm and comfortable as she enjoyed the spectacular view from the bathroom window of the morning light spilling colors on the barren white snow.

"Beautiful." She announced to herself.

"Indeed," Came the voice of Leonardo as he walked into the bathroom.

Karai sat up a bit, a little annoyed at herself that she didn't hear him come in. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Not without you." He admitted honestly. He loomed above her wearing nothing. True, he usually didn't wear much to begin with, but without his pads, belt, weapons or bandana he seemed vulnerable yet wild...and young. Sometimes it was hard to imagine he was nineteen when he was as, (sometimes more but she'll be damned before she'll ever admit it), mature then her twenty-four year old self. "May I join you?"

Her eyes lingered over him a bit before slowly nodding her head in assent. Leo moved himself behind her and Karai found herself once again nestled in the arms of her husband. He hummed pleasantly at the heat of the water, but said little else as he sat back, let the jets do their thing and quietly enjoy the dawn too.

"Thank you." Leo softly murmured in her ear.

"For what?" She asked, a little surprised by his words.

"For bringing me here. I've been enjoying it."

Karai shrugged. "No thanks are needed."

"I love you."

Karai closed her eyes as those three words penetrated into her heart again. No matter how many times he'd said it, it always felt like the first time. Almost as if cupid was constantly shooting arrows at her to make sure it stuck fast. "I know."

Leonardo stays quiet a bit before asking, "Do you mind me saying that?"

A small part of her, the one that use to dominate her life wanted to say yes, but she was never a liar and she wasn't going to start with him. "No."

She could feel his smile as he pressed a kiss on her shoulder. "Good." His hands started to caress her stomach. "Good."

She felt herself flush as his hands started a casual exploration of her body. Firm but tender strokes as his hands sought out the muscles that could be sore, or sensitive.

His hands. Karai adored his hands. No man would ever have hands like Leonardo's. Incredibly thick, strong, calloused, they caressed her and soothed her with a lover's expertise. Just knowing what his hands were capable of and feeling them wander over her slender form made her wet. Power made for a sensual drug.

Letting him do as he will, she simply laid back against him.

Sensing her lowered guard, his hand slipped farther down until it was between her thighs. Karai's eyelids hooded into heated slits and her lips parted slightly as she felt one of his thick fingers slip into her moist crotch and with Zen-like patience, he stroked her hot, velvety folds back and forth. He caressed every inch of her sensitive lips, seeming determined to give every bit of flesh equal amounts of love and devotion.

"Mmm." She murmured in approval, letting the pleasure ebbed and flowed through her.

His free hand skimmed up and cupped her breast and tenderly tugged on her nipple. That sent a delightful tingle all the way down to her groin and she arched herself up to it.

"So beautiful." He whispered against the nap of her neck before slipping his finger slowly, but deeply into her sex. He smiled at the soft, little gasp that escaped her lips.

Karai's hands curled around the tub's edges, but did not stop him. His fingers were maddening. Stroking and pressing her hungry cunt, she could feel her hot muscles tightening around the thick digit that was moving casually back and forth.

The pleasure built slowly, making everything around her, the bath, the beauty of winter, wonderfully fuzzy around the edges. She felt her heart thud dully in her ears as she rested her head back against a powerful shoulder and flexed her hips towards his skilled fingers.

"Leo." She breathed, her breath catching as the esctasy grew and grew. She turned her head, finding his cheek and barely nibbled him with her teeth.

"Sshhh." He said soothingly as his pressed his thumb against her swollen clit.

Karai's eyes snapped shut and her lips parted in a silent gasp as pleasure jolted through her. With a slow arch of her body she came and the orgasm poured through her like warm molasses.

When she came back from her sensual cloud, she found herself still in the jet tub cocooned in Leonardo's arms and those wicked hands that rung such pleasure from her body were now innocently resting on her stomach.

"Where does a nineteen year old learn how to do that?" She asked almost to herself, then shook her head. "And today I was going to punish you."

She felt him chuckle, it rumbled deep in his chest. "Because of the maze? You didn't exactly resist, beloved." He teased.

Beloved, her new pet name. She hated it. No, she didn't. Still, it was enough reason to take her revenge on him.

Karai sat up and turned to look at him. "Try saying beloved again after I defeat you in the dojo." She challenged.

Leo raised a brow. "How about out in the snow? Raise the difficulty and enjoy the crisp air."

"The winner?"

"Picks the position of choice." He replied with a small smile.

My he's grown bold, but she could be bold too. She returned his smile. "How could I lose?"

They stepped out of the tub and made their way to their room. With the morning light fresh on the snow, the glorious Japanese landscape soon beckoned them forth.


	8. Chapter 8

Hamato Karai 7

AUTHOR: Jinn-Jinn

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.

Sapporo was a city full of life. People crowded the street heading towards home, work, school or play. It almost reminded Leonardo of New York, but at the same time it didn't. There was a spiritual quality in the air somehow and it made him feel alive. Why hadn't he felt that when he came to Japan the first time? Maybe because he was too deeply engrossed in his own dark thoughts. Well, that didn't matter now. He was here and he was enjoying it immensely.

To be more specific, he *had been* enjoying it. Right now he was sitting in the middle of the dojo meditating. Regardless of where he went, practice was never too far from his mind. Karai was also never too far from his mind either.

The sharp morning air led them to practice outside. Leonardo felt fresh and energetic as they went through their daily sparring routine. He was surprised by his own strength and stamina, but then he's been doing things during this vacation that weren't like him. At any other time he would become worried and sit and contemplate about what it was that was making him act bizarrely. After all he has always been a private person, but this time he knew what it was and didn't want to contain himself. He'd rather not waste this rare vacation with worrying; besides he had more important things to contemplate, like the poem that was buzzing through his head right now.

Karai had obviously paid for this little trip and Leonardo wanted to give her something in appreciation. Something simple, poignant...and inexpensive. As he wracked his brain over it he remembered something Master Splinter told him once in a story. A long time ago it was customary for courting lovers to exchange poems written on fans. They had never courted each other before, unless one counted their initial fights, which he didn't, and in their current intimate setting it felt like just the right thing to do, so he acquired the fan. Now came the difficult part; writing the poem.

It's not that he didn't know how. He was more into his Japanese heritage then his brothers and dedicated himself to learning the language and its writing with the same determination that he put into everything else. He practiced in his journals whenever he got the chance, jotting down personal thoughts, quotes, poetry or whatever else caught his fancy. But this would be the first time he was going to write a poem to someone and if he didn't do it right, Karai would look at him as if he were some sort of idiot. Of course he could always smooth over the embarrassment with consolation sex. Leonardo chuckled inwardly at the thought. Who would've thought those words would be coming out of his mouth?

But then it's not like Karai would refuse it. After all, if the results of the sparring this morning were any indication she'd be more then content with it. She had him buried between her thighs in the shower, pleasuring her with his tongue and when she came to her shuddering climax had left him there unsatisfied. She was a cruel, wicked, evil mistress, but Leo certainly loved a challenged.

Likely she was simply getting her revenge on him for nearly getting them caught in public the night before. They had been touring the sculptures, trying to avoid the throngs of people who were also there to enjoy the sights. Leo had never seen such works of art before and he almost felt giddy that he finally had the privilege to do so first hand. What's more, he had Karai with him and he had his arm around her like any normal man would with his special someone. It made him feel normal and that he would always cherish.

With normality apparently came spontaneity and Leo couldn't help but want to kiss and touch his wife in front of everyone. He knew in Japanese society that such public displays were frowned upon, but he just didn't care. For a moment he thought he was turning into Mickey, but he did his best to reign himself in, sort of. When the lights made her skin glow, he complimented her, when her cheeks got pink because of the cold, he kissed them and when her hand swung free, he caught it to keep it company. She never said anything, never told him to stop, but he could read her face easily and she knew she was shocked by his behavior. She was not shocked enough, however, to stop him when he dragged them into the huge ice maze built for the tourists to walk through.

It had been getting late and most people were heading home. Leo had managed to convince Karai to walk through it now that most of the tourists were leaving, calling it an excellent way to hone their sense of direction. They wandered in and the snow muffled a great deal of the city's noise. They had been making progress at first, when they stumbled upon a young couple making out on the corner of a dead end. They quickly rushed away guiltily and Karai had scoffed at their childishness. Leonardo didn't think it was childish at all and decided to prove his point. The moment he thought they were deep enough into the maze; he suddenly pulled Karai into the nearest dead end. She had demanded to know what he was doing, but he covered her mouth with his and held her tight against him. She was fighting back for a moment before finally softening and started kissing him back with as much enthusiasm. She shivered when his cold hand slid under her pants and into her panties to stroke her intimately and he had moaned when she reached into his own to tug on him gently.

One thing quickly led to another and soon they had managed to free enough of themselves to do something that fell directly on the illegal-thing-to-do-in-public side. Yet before he could get her panting, they heard a worker calling out that the maze was closing. They had managed to get into a kneeling position when the worker rounded the corner on them. They were still dressed except for his crotch and her backside and he quickly hugged her tight against his lap, his thickly coated arms wrapped around her waist, hiding them nicely. The worker had asked what was going on and Karai quickly answered that they had taken a tumble but were fine. They must've had good karma because he had believed them and told them to exit as soon as possible. They did so quickly once he left and Leo could tell by the glare of her eyes that she was furious and that revenge was likely. Of course that didn't stop them from finishing what they started the minute they got home. The *very* minute they got home. On the cold floor of the living room.

Leo sighed. Married life definitely agreed with them both and this trip has been heaven on earth. Therefore he planned to get this poem right even if it took him all day.

He never could put his finger on when he started to love her. The first time they met they literally knocked each other over and he had first been impressed with her prowess. It amazed him how quickly they understood each other; maybe because they were both leaders or perfectionists, he's never been sure. As allies, rivals, enemies and lovers that unspoken energy laid between them. Had it been love all along? He knew he loved her and even though she'd never said those three little words, he knew that she loved him back. Love has always been a complicated thing, more so with them, so how does one express it in three simple sentences?

With that in mind, Leo thought and mused and pondered throughout the day. Writing something down, and then scratching it out. Tossing ideas in his head and saving them for later. Slowly words began to form in his thoughts as he and Karai explored the snowy woods around them, letting nature inspire him. When they went to the city to eat, nothing came to him and in the wee night he stayed up and stared at the fan which bore only one line, frustrated. He meditated in order to clear his mind, knowing that poetry could not be forced; else it would not be poetry. After he relaxed, he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Karai sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed and the familiar ache to hold her curled into his stomach. Suddenly the idea struck him and he smiled at his own stupidity. With practiced grace, he picked up the brush, dipped it in perfectly to get the right amount of ink and finished his poem.


	9. Chapter 9

Hamato Karai 9

AUTHOR: Jinn-Jinn  
>DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.<p>

When Karai awoke that morning all she thought about was where Leonardo went and that she had to prepare for the trip back to New York in two days. She never thought, in a million years that a little gift would affect her as it did.

She found the ordinary looking fan folded diminutively where Leo should've been sleeping and immediately guess what it was. A gift. Leo had been talking about getting her something, but Karai had told him not to bother. She never received one before, why would she want one now? True, she did receive her swords and her money from her father, but those were things she had to earn and use for the sake of his cause. What would she do with this little thing that really had no purpose?

Still, she knew that Leo meant for this to mean something and that he likely put a lot of thought in it. Already she felt her heart lighten and she rolled her eyes and chided herself for acting like a teenage girl getting her first Valentine card.

Upon opening it she saw that the painter selected a winter scene from Sapporo; specifically the hills that flowed gently together like waves. Below on the left corner was a poem.

The winter snow hugs the hills,

My lover's curves beneath my hands,

In tangled sheets I hold her

Karai smiled at the imagery and had to admit that Leo had good taste. She glanced down to take a look at the author's name only to be given a shock. It was Leo's name. My God, she couldn't believe it, he wrote a poem for her, about them. Suddenly those simple words became a whole lot more intimate. It was the hills they looked out the window that inspired him, it was her body he craved to touch and it was their bodies entangled in crisp white sheets.

Pleasure curled in her stomach and her heart throbbed almost painfully. No one had ever done anything like this. Never had she thought that she would inspire poetry and one with such tender passion. Is this how Leonardo saw her? Did she really inspire his heart so much that he could compare her to the beauty of Japan?

The answer was obviously yes. Leo never failed to say he loved her and his eyes held back nothing. He understood her when no one else did and showed her more compassion and patience than she ever did for him. All that time she rejected his love because she didn't want it to weaken her, but she was lying to herself. She knew deep down the more painful reason why she did not want his love. She didn't deserve it and it had infuriated her that he could be so damn selfless, so kind even after all that she had done to him and to his family. She had refused to be ashamed of her earlier actions because she believed that it was the right thing to do and they had it coming for inflicting pain on her. Yet from the very first night and ever since, she was weakened by his light brown eyes and the more and more they softened with love and forgiveness, the more she found herself wanting it, craving it. Now she, Karai, the great Foot ninja who desired nothing but honor and vengeance got instead love and this little poem that made her heart flutter and her soul soar.

Karai fell back on the bed, the fan pressed against her chest. Her head spun as she dwelled on the poem more and more. Each word evoking intimate memories that she quickly realized she cherished far more deeply than any other. There must be something wrong with her, she thought, something terrible that had made her ache at the sight of a giant turtle. A giant turtle with beautiful eyes, a wonderful smile, and a gentle touch that provoked her to-

"-Stop!" She whispered harshly to herself. "I cannot."

A lie and a great one as the words and the memories pry at her walls. Tugging, coaxing, teasing her until….

"Oh God." Karai's eyes begin to water and she squeezed them shut, feeling the shame of inevitable defeat. "I love him."


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR: Jinn-Jinn  
>DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.<p>

Leo looked out the window watching the clouds pass them by. Although he's flown in this jet before he still found it odd to be actually sitting in an airplane. Before whenever his brothers had to fly somewhere and that was not often, they always hid below with the suitcases, so being there in first class seating on a private jet in broad daylight was something to get use to. Of course his mind was on other things too, mainly on the woman sitting on the opposite side of him.

Karai had spent a great deal of their flight back tapping away at her laptop, ignoring him. He knew she wasn't mad at him and was actually very content because of his gift. He had been out doing katas when she received her fan and when they met up for breakfast she had given him a kiss deeper than usual and thanked him. It was what he had expected to happen and he was pretty pleased. They had ended their last day in Japan quietly enjoying each other's company. It was lovely. Now however, his wife was distant and he wondered why.

Karai stared at her laptop hard trying to focus on the email, but it was proving to be difficult and she had Leonardo to blame. That fan had pried her heart open and now she couldn't think. She had been fighting the urge to say something to him for two days, and now with him so close, she feared she was going to explode. So that was why she was sitting as far from him as possible and burying herself in her work.

Suddenly she felt a presence looming over her and she glanced up to see Leonardo with a glass in his hand. "Thirsty?"

Why did he have to be so damn thoughtful? With a weak smile she took the glass from him. "Thank you." She hoped that would be that, but he foiled her plan by settling down in the seat next to hers.

"Do you really need to work on that now? It seems like its stressing you out."

Karai looked at her laptop and sighed heavily. "I am behind on work and you know as well as I that a leader always needs to keep abreast of things."

Leo concedes to that. "True. I hope however that you're not regretting our vacation."

"No." She said immediately. "I certainly don't regret that. It was good…very good."

He smiled at her vague answer, knowing that it really meant that she had truly enjoyed herself. "I'm glad." He replied, reaching out to finger her hair.

Dammit, he was touching her and for some reason it was making her hot. Already she felt a touch of pink grace her cheeks. Love sucked!

"Leonardo, you know I can't think when-"

"-I do that, I know." He finished for her. "It's just that you've been distant since we got on the plane."

"It's just business. Nothing to do with you." Liar, said the little voice in her head as she turned to look him. She paused and suddenly found herself studying his eyes. Brown would be the easy way to describe them, but she knew better. They were soft brown with amber flickers that look beautiful in candlelight and since he used a lot of candles, she's had the privilege of seeing them dozens of times. Those eyes moved over her face and she knew he was admiring her, but she wondered if he realized that she admired him. Impulsively, she touched his cheek and was rewarded with a small smile.

"Lovely." She murmured, fingering his bandana.

"What?" Leo replied, frowning slightly. He blinked when Karai suddenly pushed his bandana from his face, leaving him bare and feeling a bit vulnerable.

"I think you're handsome, Leonardo." She explained simply.

He gave her a funny look and wondered if she was pulling his leg. "You're teasing, right?"

Karai gave him a mildly offended look. "Have I ever closed my eyes when we're together?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Um…."

Letting out a sigh of disgust, she cupped the back of his skull and hauled him forward for a firm kiss. She made sure she kissed all the doubt from his mind before drawing back. "Well?" She asked again.

"Hm? I thought we were kissing." Leo replied before recapturing her face and drawing her for another kiss.

While Karai did mean what she said about catching up on her work, making out with her husband proved to be much more pleasant. When he carefully set the laptop away she didn't protest and they contently spent the minutes in a hot embrace.

Leonardo usually found her business suits a bit stuffy, but soon found a plus side to the skirt as his hand slipped under it. Her thighs were strong, but satin smooth and he was pleased that she never wore panty hose as his thick fingers caressed her.

Now there were many reasons for them not to get hot and heavy right then and there. For one Karai's suit would be ruined, two: there was no bed to speak of and three: they were several thousand miles up in a plane. Their love making however, never included logic or reason. Because of this, Karai never once thought to protest when Leonardo pushed past her panties and began to thrust his finger into her aching cunt. One thought did cross her mind though.

"More Leonardo." She demanded against his mouth.

He was rather surprised by her demand and replied, "The pilot-"

"-Is too focused on flying and listening to the control towers to pay attention to what goes on back here." Karai assured him, drawing back as she unbuttoned her business jacket. "Now you started this, Leonardo. Finish it." She challenged.

Never one to back down, Leo withdrew his hand from her crotch, making her moan in displeasure, so he can tug down her skirt and panties. Normally he would've simply pushed up her skirt and torn off her panties, but her only change of clothes was tucked under the plane and it would've been difficult to explain a wrinkled business suit and missing underwear.

Karai now wearing only her white blouse looked alluring and without hesitation, Leonardo gently pried her thighs apart, hoisting them on his broad shoulders and pressed his tongue against her hard little nub. She instantly moaned deep in her throat and thrust her hips against his talented mouth. Pleasure rushed quickly through her and her heart raced. Words of love welled up in her tongue, but she held it back, refusing to give in to that urge.

Leonardo tongue thrust into her slowly, savoring the delicious way her hips moved, silently begging him for more. He could feel his cock straining already inside his shell and finally let it loose, knowing that soon they will both need that hot, wet connection.

If women knew about the wonders of a mutant turtle's tongue, they would've stormed into the sewers to find one for themselves, Karai thought as she arched herself away from her seat. He stroked her *everywhere*, her sopping lips, her throbbing clit and her aching sex were helplessly pleasured by that wet, skillful muscle and it wasn't long before Karai was moaning mindlessly, pressing her cheek against the cushions of her seat with her arms thrown up, clinging to the back of the chair.

He loved those sweet, breathless noises she made and he can feel his shaft throb with every sound. The way her body moved compelled him to move up higher, wanting to lavish her pale skin with worshipful kisses. Gathering her firm breasts he suckled on them greedily, tugging on her nipples delicately between his teeth before biting on them playfully.

Each little tug and bite sent pleasure shooting down to her groin and she bucked up against him, demandingly. "Dammit, Leonardo! I'll kill you if you don't give it to me now!" She growled viciously.

"For a ninja, your patience is surprisingly short." He teased, mouthing her breasts until they were a ripe pink color.

The almost arrogant gleam in his brown eyes made Karai want to rip his head off. Instead she maneuvered her legs down to his muscular thighs and hoisted him up until they where face to face. His cock rubbed nicely against her thighs and she grinned triumphantly. "This ninja gets what she wants."

"So does this ninja." He replies as he reaches down to slowly guide himself deep into her wet core. Her body greeted him, eagerly clenching around the thick cock bottomed out inside of her. For a moment they merely savored it, their foreheads pressed together as they enjoyed the feeling of being one.

With their lips only a hair's breadth apart it didn't take long for them to kiss and they were soon moaning softly against each other as hips moved back and forth to that old delicious rhythm. Karai broke the kiss and buried her face against his neck. She glanced down between them and caught a glimpse of him sinking inside her. She whimpered and looked away, her pleasure doubling at the sight.

Leonardo's legs strained under the awkward position, but he never let up, her body was too sweet, hot and tight for him to pull away. The muscles of his biceps tightened and bulged as he braced himself on her seat. Despite the sounds of the roaring engines and the winds outside all that echoed inside the plane were their gasps of pleasure and the wet sounds of their lovemaking.

Karai's fingers dug into the cushions behind her as the pleasure increased and despite herself she couldn't help but whimper helplessly. "Oh God…I love that…don't stop….I love…Leonardo….I love…God!"

The words shot like electricity down Leo's spine and it only spurred him on. Soon the chair was squeaking in protest but it landed on deaf ears as they started ramming harder, deeper, faster…

"Shit!" Leo cried out against her shoulder as the orgasm hit him and as her inner walls squeezed violently around his cock he spilled himself hard.

Karai sank her teeth into the muscle of her arm to fight back the scream that was trying to claw its way out of her throat, her legs locking and her hips shoving hard against his, blindly trying to take as much of him as possible as she too fell over into ecstasy.

Exhausted, she pried her fingers from the back of the chair and let them fall limp to her side. She laid her face against his neck and smiled at the pulse that thrummed wildly beneath her ear. Savoring his tight, leathery skin, she kissed the smooth, damp muscle of his shoulder.

"So…you loved it?" He asks, his voice low and throaty, clearly no nearer to recovering then she.

Karai briefly wondered what he was talking about when it dawned on her that she had indeed said the "L" word. Crap. "Yes, I did." She admitted, hoping that would be that.

"Have you always loved it?" Leo asked again as he slowly lowered himself down on his knees with a groan, his legs aching pleasantly from their exertion. He looked up at her, her black hair was mussed, white blouse rumpled and buttons missing, revealing the simple, satin of her loosened bra, but that didn't matter, she was beautiful. So very beautiful, and hearing her say the precious word made his heart do a flip. Even though she didn't necessarily say she loved *him* it still felt like heaven.

"Just as much as you have." She replied cryptically as she looked down at him. His brown eyes seem to have brightened, damn near lit up as if fire were coming from within him and as those beloved eyes wandered happily over her she shivered and wondered if her own were just as lit up. Impulsively she reached down and hugged him close. Leonardo didn't seem surprised nor hesitated as his own arms wrapped around her waist and held her close as if she was something incredibly precious.

Karai held him close as well, and sighed helplessly as she resigned to the fact that she too found her husband to be incredibly precious to her.

'Shit' she thought, 'I really am in love.'


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Hamato Karai : Chapter 11  
>AUTHOR: Jinn-Jinn<br>DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.

The soft beeping broke them from their concentration.

Karai opened her eyes and looked sullenly at the flashing light next to the monitor that appeared from a screened wall. Both she and Leonardo had spent the morning doing what they usually did, which was warming up and training in their third floor dojo. She got up to see who or what set off the silent trigger.

Leonardo opened his own eyes and rolled his head back, popping his neck joints. "Someone at the door?"

"Likely no one important." She replied as the screen turned on, revealing their unexpected guest. "Oh. Him."

"Him?" He asked, rising to his feet to take a look as well. At the door stood a middle-aged man, clearly Japanese, wearing an expensively cut suit. "You know this guy?"

"Yes. I was almost married to him." She said as casually as if she were talking about the weather. "Excuse me."

"What? Wait!" Leo reached out and grabbed her wrist as she moved towards the doors. "How come I never heard about this?"

Karai gently pulled her wrist from her husband's grasp. "Because it was an unpleasant memory I rather not recall, but I will tell you after he leaves." Giving his arm a reassuring stroke she headed out the door.

Usually when someone they didn't trust entered their home, Leo disappeared up to the fourth floor of their apartment. This time, however, something was cooking that he didn't find to his taste and decided to follow.

"Betsuo Masanori." Karai said by way of greeting as she emerged through the elevator that took her down to the first floor of their apartment. "What brings you here from Tokyo?"

Masanori turned and bowed, smiling blandly at the sight of her, seeing that the young teenager he met long ago had grown into a lovely woman. "Business, Oruku Karai…or should I say Hamato Karai? Surely you were aware that I was coming."

She bowed back and studied him, finding his clothes well made, his appearance well-groomed, and overall still uninspiring. "Indeed I did not. Unless you are here for that business party for the Asian investors that the governor is throwing."

"I am and I was quite pleased to hear that you would be attending. I missed you when you were in Saporro." He explained taking a seat uninvited.

Karai frowned very briefly, displeased with his rudeness and the knowledge that he had sniffed her out. "I didn't know I was being missed." She replied, taking a seat behind her desk.

"Well a woman like yourself is hard to forget about." He explains airily, looking around. "Your taste in homes is quite….refreshing."

The house in question was formally a four story apartment building along the edges of Manhattan. The deal in the marriage required the couple to live in a neutral zone and this place fit the bill. The first floor had been converted into a main office with a huge garage and storage in the back. The second floor was dedicated for guests with two large living spaces on either side, one of which had been utterly taken over by Leonardo's brothers and bedrooms. The third floor was a personal favorite of theirs because the entire floor was turned into a dojo completely modeled in the Japanese style, complete with luxurious washing rooms. All forms of weapons were available for their use. The fourth floor was their actual living quarters with three massive master bedrooms, four bathrooms that were just as big, state of the art kitchen, living room, library/computer room and much to Leo's delight, a small green house area. The roof was left bare in case of any emergency.

"It suits my needs." Karai replied, refusing to elaborate further.

"And your husband's?" He asked. "I cannot wait to meet this man who finally managed to marry the great Karai."

"My husband is an extremely private man and likes to stay away from my company affairs." Karai replied coolly.

"And frugal if your ring is any indication."

Karai thumbed her simple gold wedding band. In truth, Leo didn't even give it to her. The Foot leaders gave it to him on the day to give to her. Karai never thought much about the cost of it, only that she had to wear it and she's worn it openly nearing two years now. "He gives what is necessary."

"He doesn't sound like a great deal of help to you." Masanori criticized.

"He knows I can handle myself easily enough." She smiled coldly. "Now you are trending on private territory that is none of your business. What do you want?"

"Cannot a former fiancé visit and inquire about your happiness?"

"No." Karai replied and stood up. "Now please if you will. I have much to do today and I'd rather not be delayed further. Good-bye Masanori-san."

Good as dismissed, Masanori had no choice but to stand up. "Until the party, Mrs. Hamato." He replied, his tone implying some mystery that might not be to her liking.

She merely bowed briefly to him and watched him go. Once the door was closed and locked and she could hear the car drive off did she finally relax. "Satisfied?" She calls out to the empty room.

"Not really no." Came Leo's reply as he appeared from nowhere. "Did you see me?"

"No, but if I were in the same position as you I would be eavesdropping as well." Karai guessed as she walked past him and towards the elevator. "I would rather tell you upstairs if you don't mind."

"After you." He said, following after, pleased that she's not trying to evade the topic.

"I was nineteen when my father introduced us. Before, his original plan for me was to marry me off to a profitable business man who can gain him access to money, people and various pieces of technology." Karai began as they settled themselves in the living room.

"That sounds so….old fashion." Leonardo replied wrinkling his face in dislike. "And that guy…Masanori was his first choice?"

"Yes. He came from a very rich family invested in space technology. In my father's eyes he was exactly what he needed. I would've done anything for my father…" She admits, knowing that she needn't embellish that further, "…but I loathed Masanori on the spot."

"Why?"

"I found him spoiled, snobbish, arrogant, rude, ugly and too old." She explains to him. "The way he treated me as if I were already his disgusted me, but I knew that was not reason enough to convince my father to end the engagement. I decided to take matters into my own hands and find a way to escape Masanori."

"So what did you do?" He asked straightening, finding this story very fascinating. Karai tended to keep her past in the past and learning these little tidbits about her were rare gems even though this gem in particular made him uneasy.

"I set about ruining his reputation. It was not that hard in the end." She shrugged carelessly. "Masanori loved to drink and loved women; he never hid that from me, so I hired a prostitute, the best one I could find, to ply him with sweet words and sake until he was as malleable as wet clay. Once she was in control she got him to say humiliating things about my father and myself in public. The news reached my father's ears quickly and he was quite furious, yet I knew more damage had to be done before I could be free…."

"….Masanori claimed to be an expert fighter so I invited him to spar with me at our home. I toyed with him at first, and then put him in his place." She chuckled coldly in memory. "He was hardly a fighter, soft and fine-haired, bruised easily too. My father was disgusted by his weakness."

"And what finally ended it between you two?"

"A great stroke of luck and without any trickery." She answered as she continued. "It was soon discovered that the great, powerful company Masanori was going to inherit was heavily laden with debts and threatening to go under. The news came at a perfect time and once my father heard of this he broke the engagement."

"Masanori became furious and tried to reassure my father that he could reclaim his fortune, however his mind was made up and nothing would change it."

"So you freed yourself without ever disgracing yourself." Leo concluded.  
>"Yes." She replied and rose up, knowing she still had to prepare for today's business. "And I believe I'm the better for it."<p>

He smiled at that, pleased to know that she was happy, but something was nagging him. "Well now I'm curious." He said as he followed her to the kitchen.

"About what?" She asked as she prepared the morning tea.  
>"I….can't help but wonder since you managed to get your way out of one marriage, why you didn't try to get out of…ours." He mused, feeling a bit hesitant about asking since it was such a delicate question.<p>

Karai did think it a delicate matter and before she would've been in denial about her reasons. Nowadays they're crystal clear even though she had still managed not to reveal them to anyone. Quietly she made the tea, trying to think of the best way to explain without the giving the obvious answer that beat loudly in her heart.

Leo, usually the paramour of patience, felt himself on pins and needles. "Karai?"

Handing him his tea, she finally looked up at him and sighed heavily. "Because you are honorable, I respect you; I didn't find you repulsive….and I couldn't find a prostitute."

His brow ridges shot up at the final reason and despite himself he laughed. Karai smiled; her husband rarely laughed and she joked even less, so she savored it and congratulated herself on saying just the right thing.

Leo stood outside the governor's office cloaked in familiar darkness trying to convince himself that he's being foolish.

Karai had been at the Foot Headquarters all day, and then had changed into evening attire for the business dinner with the small army of Asian businessmen and women that the governor had invited. The thought of her ex-fiancé had made him uneasy all day and he went so far as to see her off at her office, something he never did, just to reassure himself. Her dress, a standard black, was slim, floor-length with a square neckline and small triangular straps. It didn't expose her back or her breasts; it was elegant, not bawdy, but Leo couldn't help but think her entirely too sexy in the thing, which made him think that other men might find her sexy in it too. God, he hated feeling anxious, but he'd never admit it to his wife, who would no doubt chafe under his worrying and fussing. He gave her a kiss, declared her beautiful and watched her go. He had gone back to his family to have dinner and movie night with them, but found himself unable to focus, so at the earliest and most plausible opportunity he left them and headed over to the party.

He was close enough to see the guest moving about but not enough to recognize faces. Thankfully he brought a pair of binoculars to aid his vision. So far he had spotted Karai wandering about, making small conversation with others. Leo liked the way she held herself, beautiful, modestly, yet elegantly, like a fine knife she cut through the crowd with a cool expression that revealed nothing. He would've eventually had abandoned his snooping around and simply gone home were it not for the fact that he kept spotting Masanori hovering around his wife's presence. The man had a completely unwholesome look and though Leo was not prone to jealous fits he would've liked nothing better right now then to slice the man's head off. Especially since he made it clear that he was trying to grab Karai's attention. When Masanori finally did get Karai sufficiently cornered in the ballroom Leo bristled and moved as close as he could.

He managed to reach a small balcony, but couldn't hear a thing. However their faces were nice and clear and by the looks of it whatever it was telling her was not to her liking. Karai had that look in her face that Leonardo knew very well since it had been directed at him and his family more than once. Masanori pulled something out of his coat pocket and thrust it at her. She took it reluctantly and tucked it away in a hidden pocket of her dress. Words were exchanged, cold, deadly words, but Masanori looked smug, as if he had the upper hand. Speaking of hand, he tried to grab one of hers but she smoothly drew away and escaped him. Regardless, Karai was stiff, clearly agitated and about ready to kill somebody. Leo dearly wanted to know what just happened and he would soon enough. He stayed long enough afterwards to see her get safely into the company limo, then quickly rushed back home to wait for her.

Leonardo as not sure if Karai would go to the Foot Headquarters first or home, so he decided to simply go and waited impatiently in their living room for her to appear. When she finally arrived she looked just as stiff and agitated. Not knowing what to say or how to start, he merely went to her, took her hand and led her to the sofa so they can sit and talk.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Silently she pulled out the paper that Masanori gave to her and let him look. Leo reeled in shock as he gazed at the paper and found a picture of himself in his winter attire, walking with his wife down the streets of Tokyo. "How did he get this?"

Karai swallowed thickly and seemed to stare into space. "He had us followed in Tokyo." She explained, and then revealed further, "Masanori is threatening to expose this picture to the public; endangering your life and forcing our private life out in the open, unless I give him 100 million yen."

Leo's eyes widen in shock."What? No, no one would believe this picture. They'd think it was fabricated or something." He argued logically.

"Yes, I mentioned that too, but he says even if they reject the photos people will become curious about my personal life. I am an important head in the New York community; a hint of something unnatural would get the wrong kind of people prying into our lives….Ruining what we have."

Leo reached out and clasped her hand, refusing to think of anything that might end their marriage. "Then where are we going to get the money. Does the Foot have that kind of money? Do you?"

His hands, large and rough, were a comfort to her, though she tried not to let her distress show. "I do not, but the Foot does. However they will never allow so much money to be given away for a matter that does not fall under direct Foot business." She admitted reluctantly.

"Not Foot business?" Leo echoed, becoming a little angry. "If it wasn't for the Foot elders we wouldn't *be* married."

"Our alliance is trivial to them." She tells him. "We matter little in the greater schemes."

"No! We matter. You matter a great deal to me." He cupped her face and made her look at him. "I love you and I'm not letting someone come in and ruin that."

Love, again how the word fell so easily and sincerely from his lips. Again, Karai could feel the words want to rise up and burst free from her own mouth, but she fought it back. "It won't be ruined and Masanori will not win. I promise you that." She replied instead. Gently she placed her smaller hand over the larger one that was cupping her cheek. "You are mine."

Though she sounded confident, in all honesty Karai couldn't really think. All she thought of was what Masanori had hissed at her; calling their relationship an abomination, calling her a filthy woman and Leonardo a freak better off at a zoo. He had promised that the photo would bring in the government and her husband would be whisked off to be butchered alive. She would be ridiculed and shunned for immoral acts and he would be there to enjoy her downfall. Cruel, awful things that made her eyes see red and her hands ache to hurt.

This was crazy. Not too long ago she would've welcomed Leonardo's destruction, would've been glad to find a reason to get out of this arranged marriage, only to be at this moment now and know that neither of those things were an option any more. He's now as necessary as her next breath and sunk deep into her skin. The idea that there lay a potential of him being torn away was too painful for her mind to even consider bearing.

She looked at Leonardo, his brown eyes firm, but loving and to know that his life was now in danger set her teeth on edge, her warrior self screaming for blood.

Masanori had to die and he would most painfully.


	12. Chapter 12

Hamato Karai 12

AUTHOR: Jinn-Jinn  
>DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.<p>

Karai mulled over the information she managed to gather about Masanori.

Masanori had every intentions of marrying her in the past because he was hoping that with the Oroku fortune he could keep his family business afloat long enough until he could secure new contracts. Unfortunately that engagement was broken, which led him to borrow huge sums of money from none other than the yakuza, or the Japanese mob. Masanori used that money to save his company, but it still barely hung on in the fast-paced Tokyo business world and he wasn't making enough profits to pay back the enormous loan he owed the mob. Not even his hurried marriage to another rich woman helped lighten the load, but then it also didn't help that he continued to live his life opulently, spending money he barely had. Now it appeared that the yakuza were getting impatient and demanded their money now, else the consequences would be dire. Clearly Masanori was determine to live and started to find some way to get money quick.

Unfortunately he found a reason with Karai.

He gave her the end of the week to get the money together; else he'd release that photo of her with Leonardo. He let her know that he had more than one copy so breaking into his hotel or his computer would be useless. He also now had the annoying habit of leaving her messages or calling her, relishing the fact that he had this to lord over her with. To add to this discomfort, she had something else weighing on her mind and that was Leonardo.

While she told him to stay out of it, he refused. He insisted it was *their* problem not just hers and he wanted to help. Karai had to admit that at any other time she would've gladly let him help her. He was a strong leader with years of skills and patience that could prove useful, but at this time she could not have him near for his own safety and for her comfort. First and foremost, she wanted him safe and secondly she wanted him not to see what she was planning to do.

"Okay….so what are you going to do?" asked Donnie once his brother finished his story.

Leo shrugged and pressed his palms on his bent knees. "I don't know. All I know is I got to do something. Its driving me crazy being inactive!"

"You don't know what that guy might be capable of. Did Karai tell you anything about him?"

"Only that he was in the space technology business. Clearly it's on the rocks if he needs that much money." Leo muses.

"Could also be a jealousy thing too. Ever considered that?"

He frowned. "You mean that he takes offense to the idea that she wouldn't touch him but is with me?"

Don wagged a screwdriver at him. "Why not? People have gotten pissed off at others for worse."

As Leo thought on that, he secretly felt relieved for Donatello's calm presence and patient ear. It was to his purple bandana brother that he spoke to the most about his marriage. His family had their own way of handling his relationship with Karai. Splinter was indifferent about it so long as he was unharmed. Mickey just thought it was gross, gross, gross and tried not to think about it. Raph *still* hated her guts and wanted to expose her internal organs to daylight. He refused to acknowledge her as a Hamato and had been swearing since the marriage was arranged that she would try to kill Leo. So far it hasn't happened, but Raphael still insisted on it and refused to back down. April thought it was none of her business and Casey in his usual lack of subtleness wondered how it was they "made whoopee." This left Donnie, who instead of taking the ignorant approach as the rest of their family, decided to listen to Leo as he stumbled through the series of ups and downs that was marriage. He found it all terribly fascinating really. After all, how many times will a mutant turtle get involved with a human female? Of course Leo was a bit private and didn't tell him everything and its all for the best since Don didn't think he wanted to imagine his brave, stoic older brother doing *things*.

"I've got to do something." Leo finally said and stood up. "I'm going to follow her."

"Leo, and I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth," Don says as his brother begins to head out. "I think Karai is right. It might be dangerous for you to get involved."

Usually he would heed his wise brother's words, but today…

"Masanori is threatening my wife and our life. It may sound crazy, but I like that life and I don't want to lose it." He sighed heavily. "I love her, Don."

Donatello's brows shot up; surprised his brother would confess something so private. "Love her enough to do what, Leo?" He asked hesitantly.

Leo looked away for a moment, his thoughts turned inward. "Kill…..I'd kill."

It was that last thought that lingered in Leo's mind as he waited outside the lavish hotel that Masanori was currently haunting. Rain started to come down and he was starting to feel a little cold. Nevertheless he didn't take his eye off the prize who was currently preparing himself for bed.

Even though he confessed what he would do for love he was still rather surprised that he managed to come here and prepare himself to go forward with it. It's not that he hadn't killed before, but this felt different and he wasn't sure why.

Masanori had bodyguards. Two who switched places every three hours from inside the hotel to outside the door. If he timed it right he could easily knock out the one inside without signaling the other guard nor Masanori. Once that was done he could easily go in and dispatch the slimy bastard. Deep inside however, in a place that could only be called his dark side, he longed to wake him so he could see who it was he decided to mess with. Usually he'd shut that part of himself tight, but he couldn't right now. That man was threatening his wife, his life and his small, simple, normal yet unbelievable *happiness* for the sake of money!

Refueled by his determination he deftly made his way to the hotel roof. Luckily this hotel had a wonderful ornate design, allowing for many perches for him to work his way down getting to Masanori's room. All he had to do was get down there and-

"What are you doing?"

Leo quickly whirled around and was floored by the sight of Karai wearing a trench coat standing not too far from him. Feeling like a child being caught red handed he rose up and awkwardly blurted out, "What are *you* doing here?"

Karai frowned sharply. "I asked you first. I told you not to get involved Leonardo. You cannot be seen!"

"I wasn't going to be seen." He retorted, returning her frown. "I was going to go down there and-"

"-kill him?" Her brows rose subtly, which was as good as a shocked expression. "Truly?"

A blush was eager to rise up to his cheeks and he managed not to fidget before her inquisitive gaze. "I don't want to lose what we have." He said simply.

Karai, despite having lived with him for so long, was shocked by his reply. She had seen him fight for his family, but never did it ever occur to her that he might actually kill for her. She felt her heart flip, but schooled her features. "I-."

"- Can't believe it. I really wish you did because I do love. Really." He began to argue, tired of having to assure her of it.

"Leonardo, hush." Karai instantly approached him and closed his mouth with two fingers. "That's not what I was planning to say. I know you love me and I'm…thankful."

Leo arched a brow and moved her fingers from his mouth and held them in his gentle grip. "Just thankful?" He replied.

'He never made anything easy.' She thought to herself. "Very well, more than thankful….You are a….comfort and, and in truth you provoke a great warmth in me."

"Like love?" He insisted, growing anxious and excited.

"Like…." The word stuck at her throat and she cleared it roughly as she reminded herself, 'This was not the time!' "You must go Leonardo. Please."

Leo's excitement ebbed sharply at her command, hoping that maybe she would finally reciprocate, but Karai rarely said the "P" word and it could only indicate how desperate she was to get him away from the situation. He let out a heavy breath and straightened. He'll trust her and go, but he promised himself that their little conversation is not over.

"Okay but-"

He heard it a split second after she did and suddenly found himself shoved aside before the violent sound of the gun rang out. Karai let out a sharp gasp and clutched shoulder. Leo watched with horror as blood spilled between her fingers.

"Karai!" Instantly he turned to face their enemy and found himself staring down the barrel of a gun held by none other than Masanori.

"What the hell are you?" He snarled and before he could decide to see if this creature before him bled red a shuriken came from nowhere and knocked the gun from his grip, cutting his hand in the process.

Leo instantly took the opening. He grabbed Masanori by the hair, drew his sword and rested the glistening blade across the Japanese man's throat. He turned his gaze towards the bodyguards who had come with him.

"I wouldn't if I were you." The turtle threatened coldly, inside however he was desperate. He needed to get Karai out of her and get her help. If something happened to her, if the blood didn't stop… "Karai. Say something please." He said softly with a racing heart.

Masanori's own heart was in his throat and he was too scared to even swallow, the blade was so close. He stared at the guards hard daring them to fire. They, however were too stunned by what they were seeing and remained tense, uncertain.

"Enough with this foolishness."

Karai finally spoke as she regained control over herself. The pain was immense and she knew she had to get it seen now, but she was determined to finish this.

Relief filled Leo's system. "Are you alright?"

She glanced at him signaling for silence. Despite her bleeding and her sweating features, she appeared in control. "Fine enough to finish this." She moved around to face Masanori. The gunmen instantly stiffened and she eyed them sharply. "He'll be dead before you even fire one bullet." She threatened. Leo kept an eye on them as they wavered and then reluctantly lowered their weapons again.

Trusting in Leo to watch her back, she addressed her ex-fiancé. "You always were an impulsive idiot." She scolded him coldly. "I could have your head for this."

Masanori, despite his quivering managed to sneer back. "Talk any longer and you'll bleed out before I do."

The wound throbbed and keened, but Karai refused to let the pain show. "Behave or I won't give you this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a check now slightly stained with blood.

Instantly Masanori's eyes grew wide and glistened with greed. Thoughtlessly he moved forward and gasped when Leo's blade nicked his flabby throat. Blood seeped out instantly and Leo tightened his grip on his hair.

Karai smirked at his clumsiness. "You want this? Give me what *I* want."

"It's in my left coat pocket." He blurted out than mentally cursed himself. He should've taken the money first before giving that information away.

The gleam in her eye made it apparent that she thought the same. "And you call yourself a man." She hissed at him as she plucked the USB port from his pocket and slipped the check in its place.

Insulted, Masanori ached to wipe the smile off her face."I am more a man than this….freak you lay with!" He spat out cruelly.

Karai saw Leo's anger and replied out heatedly, "Oh he is more man than you and he will always have me." She looks him over with disdain. "And you never will."

"Karai." Leo said softly, eyeing her wound as the blood drenched her coat further.

Ready to rip the smile off her face, Masanori was ready to bellow in rage when suddenly the world blackened. Leo quickly grabbed the sagging man and the minute Karai move behind him he tossed the Japanese man at the bodyguards. As the men rushed forward to grab him, Leo quickly used some smoke pellets, grabbed his wife and disappeared.

TBC….


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: Hamato Karai : Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.

"I'll drop you off at a hospital." Leo said as they worked their way through the roofs of Manhattan.

"No! Take me to Foot Headquarters." She commanded, getting breathless.

"You've bled too much. It's too risky!"

"Hey! Stop!" A voice piped up from nearby.

Leo instantly recognized the voice and whipped around the face his brother. "Donnie?"

Donatello emerged from behind them and shouldered his trusty duffel bag. "Let me look at the wound. Maybe I can patch it up long enough for us to get to the Foot headquarters."

"Quickly then Donatello." Karai moved away from her husband and pushed the coat off her shoulder. "Nevermind the pain."

Leo watched dumbstruck for a moment as his brother quickly went to work binding the gunshot wound. "How did you find us?" He demanded.

Donatello was grateful that he could focus on something else besides his elder brother's questioning stare. "I followed you." He announced bluntly. "I was worried that you might get in trouble."

"You threw the shuriken!" Leo suddenly realized.

"Yeah well…I wish I had thrown it sooner." He winced apologetically when his applied too much pressure on Karai's shoulder and she jerked. "You saved Leo's life."

Karai said nothing to Donnie's comment. "What's done is done. Is it finished?"

"Yeah." He grunted then stepped back to study his bandage work. "Let's get going. I only stopped it for a few moments."

By the time they made to Foot Headquarters Karai was beyond exhausted and Leo was ordering anyone within earshot to help his wife and help her *now*! The Foot doctors finally whisked her off to the small but well equipped operating room and Leo and Donnie were forced to wait outside. Don had braced himself for a game of twenty questions from his brother, but instead had to watch him pace around nervously.

"It's just a shoulder wound. She should be fine." Donnie said comfortingly after a while of silence.

"Yeah." Leo replied quietly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. His brown eyes seemed large and liquid; filled with emotion.

The purple-bandana turtle frowned as he studied his brother's face. "It was not your fault; get that out of your mind right now." He ordered.

The elder turtle responded by pressing his palms against his eyes. "I shouldn't have-"

"No! Stop, now." Donatello quickly grasped his brother's wrists and yanked them down so they could meet eye to eye. "You are not going to blame yourself for this. You're not going to torture yourself for the next month about this. You're not going to have that *look* on your face about this! Karai is going to come out here alive and she's going to go home with you and you are going to spend the energy you would be use beating yourself up about this taking care of her and making sure she recovers and not driving her nuts apologizing because if you do she just might actually get around to killing you."

Having said his piece Don released his brother and took a much needed breath.

Leo blinked, stunned by his brother's outburst. He then thinks about it for a moment. "She would kill me, wouldn't she?"

Relief swept through him, glad that he got through to the leader. "Well she doesn't appear the type to slap you silly."

The corner of Leo's lips curled at the imagery. "You're right. I should focus on taking care of her once she's out. She hates it but she lets me."

"She seems to have developed some patience." Donnie commented, hoping to draw Leo's attention to other topics.

"She and I have learned from each other…..a lot." He replied, with a careless shrug.

Of that Donatello was intrigued by. He had been listening to his older brother talk about the things that went on between him and Karai for over a year now. He watched Leo lament the set-backs and celebrate the emotional victories and through his persistent belief in Karai's honor, saw that she was indeed changing. However it was still a bit far-fetched for him to believe that Leo had finally won the woman's heart; that was until tonight. He had seen with his own two eyes Karai shove his brother out of harm's way without a moment's hesitation. There was no possible way she could've known he was there, so she hadn't put up an act. Her desire to protect his brother was genuine and it made Donnie believe that Leo might be right and that there was a great deal of good in her. It also made him believe that she might actually love his brother.

Karai loves Leo. Wow. Don looked over at his brother who eyed the doors to the operating room hopefully. "I suppose her saving your life is a good sign, huh?"

Leo turned to his brother with a quizzical look. "A good sign?"

"Yeah that she….really…." He tried to explain.

A light went on in Leo's head as it finally occurred to him. "Oh." He replied, feeling a tad stupid. "It didn't cross my mind…I guess….yeah. Well I always suspected."

"Then I guess you're happy. She loves you back." Donatello said encouragingly, hoping that would perk up his brother's spirits. When instead he shrugged uncertainly, the purple bandana turtle had to quirk a brow in disbelief.

"Call me old fashioned, but I'd really like to hear it." Leo explained with a weak smile. "Freely given."

Donnie smiled faintly as he processed his brother's words. "Didn't know you were the romantic type, big bro."

Leo's smile grew a bit. "Marriage can do that to you."

"Leonardo."

Both turtles whirled around to see Karai emerge slowly from the door. She looked pale and a touch shaky; her left arm in a sling as bandages, skillfully wrapped, crisscrossed her shoulder tight.

Instantly Leo came to her aide but hesitated what to do next. Karai solved the problem for him by slumping gently against him. His arms instinctively went around her slim waist. "You're alright?" He asked gently.

"Take me home." She whispered tiredly against his throat.

"You got it." He said as he gathered her up in his arms with ease. He glanced over at Donnie who watched patiently. "Help us home?"

Donatello took in the tender sight of his brother cradling his wife before picking up his duffel bag and hoisting it over his shoulder. "Sure. What is family for?"

Karai felt exhausted, but at least the pain was gone. The doctors warned her that she was developing a fever from being exposed for too long, but that mattered little to her. She was home and under the extremely watchful care of her healthy and whole husband who has her neatly tucked into bed as lovingly as a baby.

A little stifling actually.

She told Leo all that she had been told by the doctors and he made it quite clear to her that he was going to spend the next few days by her side until she felt better. For the moment that was fine with her, so long as Leo slide into bed beside her and chased away her fever with his semi-cool body. Of course he'd have to be a little more accommodating with her for a while.

She was lucky really though she didn't believe so at the time. The bullet went right through her shoulder instead of zipping around in her body going through vital organs. Had she moved this way or that way…well….it didn't matter now. The technology left behind by her father assured her that she would heal quickly and her strength would remain in top form. With her health assured she used the moment of silent brought on by Leo stepping out to get her a glass of water to focus on the plan yet to be completed.

Masanori believed he had won with her being injured and her money tucked safely in his pocket. He's probably making a hurried escape back to Tokyo thinking about the freedom he's so close to achieving. Karai sneered faintly to herself. He was stupid; so, so stupid. She had a plan, she always had a plan and the minute he thought he's safe inside his cozy high rise condo was when he's going to lose it all.

When it happened, Karai had been assured she would watch.

"Hey, you still want your medicine?" Leo's kind voice broke her from her happy thoughts. He kneeled down beside her, cup and pill at hand. She took a brief moment to admire the flex of his powerful arms and thighs. Oh yes, she'd pick Leo over Masanori any day.

"Yes, very much." She replied and with a little help from him washed the pill down. When he mentioned his intentions to sleep in the next room so she could sleep comfortably she commanded him to join her side.

"But, you're sore and I'm afraid to move you." He protested weakly, touching her hand gently.

"I did not save you just so you can leave my side." She replied coolly, then pointed lazily at the empty side of the bed. "Come, you're keeping me awake."

Leo smiled faintly at her command and obediently prepared for bed. Soon he was by her side, a green arm draped over her waist. He nuzzled her hair, always mindful. "I don't ever want to lose you. I love you." He whispered softly.

"Put your worries to rest." She replied sleepily as the medicine began to take effect. "We're safe now. I promise…"

"…..All has been prepared."

TBC…..

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, I know Masanori needs to get his comeuppance. Don't worry he will just as soon as I figure out how. Any suggestions?


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: Hamato Karai : Chapter 14  
>DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.<br>AUTHOR'S NOTES: This one was a hard nut to crack. Hopefully its enough and if anyone is missing the smut, don't worry, it'll come back in the next chappies.

Karai felt like crap. Her hair was limp and dull, her skin was flushed, her body was cold, but her head was on fire. Nevertheless, she got Leo out of the house.

It took a great deal of persuasion on her part and had she been any better she would have simply thrown him out and demanded some privacy. However the fever brought on by infection was persistent and so was Leonardo who, as promised, stayed by her side doing his best to nurse her back to health. However Karai knew that at some point he had to go so she can have the allotted time she gave herself to finish out her master plan. Initially, she did that by giving into Leo's whims and letting him fuss over her even though sometimes it grated on her nerves. On the other hand, she learned that her husband was quite the master at foot massages.

Anyways, to the point.

By the fourth day she had to get him out and his family unknowingly played into her schemes. They had grown concern and eager to see their brother and simple calls and brief visits weren't enough for them. Leo had felt torn through it all, but seemed determined to stand by his pledge to his wife. Karai, however used this information to her advantage and finally she managed to fake better health long enough to convince him to leave at least for a few hours.

Now that he was gone she crawled out of her bed and made it down to the office on the first floor. Her head was killing her and her shoulder still felt sore, but nothing would've stopped her from reaching that monitor and reaching her contacts in Tokyo. It didn't take her long and soon a familiar face greeted her.

"Ah! Greetings chiki, I was wondering if the great Oroku was finally brought down by a single bullet." The youthful-looking Japanese man said with a respectful nod.

Karai smiled smartly at him. "It would take more than a bullet, chikubanotomo. Now, I'm sure you did not disappoint me and we can finish this little matter."

"Of course, of course, it all went quite smoothly, as I promised." The man produced the check Karai had given to Masanori and tore it up with slender pale hands.

A weight lifted off her shoulders as the check was destroyed, pleased that the money went nowhere, but no eager to finish it. "I hope that's not all." She asks.

The young man pretended to be offended. "You shame me by such a question. Have I ever left a woman unsatisfied?"

Karai merely smirked at him and waited. With a snap of his fingers movement behind him occurred and a small commotion revealed itself to be Masanori badly dressed and poorly treated held in place by two thick necked thugs. He struggled as they handcuffed him to a metal chair, screaming obscenities and once he focused on the screen he really became enraged.

"The yakuza will kill you for this!" He roared at her even as he began to visibly sweat. "My contacts will have your heads! All of you!"

Karai savored the tremor of fear in his tone. "Indeed the yakuza would be upset that by this but the fact is that I have better connections to them than you do….and unlike you they owe me a favor." She nodded towards the young man with the slender hands. "You might not recognize him but I suspect you know his work Masanori….He made front page news five years ago, quite the body count."

Masanori frowned a bit, then the memories kicked in and he truly began to sweat, even tremble. He stared at the unassuming young man with fear and disbelief.

The young man merely smiled back at him, then glanced over at the monitor to Karai. "I suppose you don't want him to die swiftly, hm?"

"No, not swiftly." Karai agreed, then she coldly addressed Masanori, "Did you think you finally had me? That after all those years after I escaped you that you finally could do as you pleased at my expense? No Masanori, you can never threaten me and you certainly can never steal my happiness away!"

"He's a freak! A fucking freak!" Masanori screamed at her, and then looked at the men around him. "She lies down and spreads herself willing to this green, monstrous thing!"

God, how she wanted to cut his tongue out! How she wanted to draw out waves of screams from his worthless body. She knew what Takumi was capable of; his skills could make Leatherface from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre bow his head in shame and that darkest part of her wanted to relish this chance presented with upmost glee.

Yet there was another part of her that tugged at her senses, one that sounded a lot like Leonardo, that told her that while Masanori was guilty it was best just to finish it and move on to the better parts of life. Karai sighed heavily to herself as she thought of her husband. She was doing this for their marriage, something that Leonardo would appreciate, but he would not tolerate this torture for his sake. Whenever he had to kill, he did it swiftly. It was his way, the most honorable even to those who were anything but, and he would he horrified, probably deeply disgusted, if he ever knew that she let the death of Masanori get that far.

Again she sighed harshly to herself, "Chikubanotomo…..?"

"Yes dearest? How shall it be done?" He asked as casually as a chef would ask a customer how they wanted the food prepared.

"Seppuku style and gag him if you please, I'm sick of his noise." She finally replied and the young man looked visually petulant.

"So simple? And here I thought you'd make it more….complicated."

"He's wasted enough of my time. Plus who could really savor the death of a mongrel dog?" She replied with a dainty shrug and small smile.

Takumi laughed at the comment then bowed graciously to her before producing a proper gag to put in Masanori's protesting mouth.

Karai watched him struggle, watched him breath harshly, and watched him try to curse at her. "Be grateful you're getting a samurai's death especially since you're little more than a walking toilet. Don't worry about your family business, its going straight to the yakuza who thank you for your contribution to their business. As for your wife, she'll be properly compensated and taken care of, probably better than you ever have."

Wearing the softest of black leather gloves and holding a tanto in one hand, Takumi walked over to Masanori and daintily placed the razor-sharp blade along the man's quivering, naked belly.

"Chiki?" He said to Karai.

"Yes?" She replied.

"My wife thanks you again for your assistance." He says with a happy smile. "We are finally expecting."

Karai smiled contently. "Great blessings on you both."

And with that last odd word, the knife fell quickly.

Karai dragged herself into bed with a groan. It all ended so quickly, about half an hour and it almost seemed not worth the achiness she felt right now. Masanori had died swiftly in the end. He didn't have time to register the pain before Takumi beheaded him with a clean expert cut. Even if Leo asked her about Masanori's death she could tell him with a clear conscious that he died quickly from beheading, a method he had used before. Despite the quickness of it, she still felt satisfied and secure. The yakuza got a hold of a nice business, the Foot were none the wiser about the money and her Leonardo was safe from Masanori. Her great love was safe.

Yes, she had triumphed.


	15. Chapter 15

Hamato Karai 15

AUTHOR: Jinn-Jinn  
>DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.<p>

**NOTE: SEX! LOTS OF IT!**

It's been a few weeks since Masanori and the shooting and Karai was nearly back to her old self. Her shoulder had completely recovered and Leonardo had been gracious enough to help her in her rehabilitation. He's a bit of a task master actually, making sure she ate right, exercised and rested properly. She didn't begrudge him it though and was actually glad that he made sure she stayed in top form. There was only one thing that was missing right now and that would be the sex. He hadn't made love to her since the shooting and was hesitant to do anything until she felt better. At first she was grateful that he was being so considerate, but recently she'd been feeling a tad….anxious.

It's not due lack of trying either. At one point they had managed to get a half hour to themselves and they didn't hesitate, but just as Leonardo had been giving her stiffened nipples some much needed attention the phone went off and Karai was summoned back to work. Later she found he had broken it out of sheer sexual frustration. Between being too pained, too sick, too tired and now, too busy they just haven't had the time. Leonardo's absence from the lair had been felt by his family and once he got back they had him for hours. The same could be said for her back at Foot headquarters, so when they finally got home, if they made it home, they'd be exhausted. Sleep, eat, train, work, that was their pace.

"Dammit." Karai muttered under her breath as she reread the same line on the contract for the third time. The thought of her husband was driving her batty and distracting her from the work at hand, but she was determined to finish this project before this week was over knowing that once it was done she could finally have the time to drag her beloved onto the nearest flat surface and satisfy that burning itch between her thighs. Of course she's fully aware she could take matters into her own hands but nothing compared to having him with her, with his muscles straining, the beads of sweat, the breathless growls that escaped his gritted teeth as he pounded her with his massive-

Karai instantly snapped to when her private cell phone rang. She took a deep breath and tried to regain her center before answering it. "Yes?"

"Hey Karai," Leo's voice answered on the other end. "I didn't catch you at a bad time."

She briefly considered saying yes and demanding phone sex to compensate but fought against that. "What is it?"

"Uh….how can I say this….We're going to have a guest for a few days." He said sheepishly.

"Is it one of your brothers again?" She asked, use to having one of his siblings crashing in a guest room every once in a blue moon.

"No….it's a family friend you don't know about. Her name is Renet."

Okay, not a brother. "Renet? Who is she?" She asked, curious and suspicious. Leonardo sounded slightly uncomfortable with having this woman and she wanted to know why.

"Just a friend who's taken us to a lot of unexpected adventures. She's taking a break and wanted to visit us, then Mickey told her about our place and manage to get me to invite her to sleep there."

"You don't seem too pleased with the idea with her there. Why? Is she ninja?"

"Hardly. Renet isn't very capable of silence, she's just…..well…..hard to dissuade, especially when she has her mind set on something. None of us seem capable of telling her no." He admits.

A woman that none of the turtles seem to be able to deny. She didn't like it one bit, however. "She isn't going to disturb us, is she?"

"No! No, she'll be spending most her time at the lair with my brothers. She'll only come to sleep, I promise."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you married Leo!" A pretty, fluffy blonde in a tight bluish/purple dress gushed at Karai. "Oh! I didn't mean it as a bad thing. It's just, wow, Leo…and with you! I thought you didn't like him….!"

Leo gave his wife an apologetic smile. "Uh…Renet. How about I show you your room? We got plenty to pick from."

"Sure! I like a big bed. I hope you don't mind. There's just so much room, you know?" She giggled and wrapped her arms around Leo's bicep, preening.

Instantly Karai didn't like her and she also wanted that blonde idiot to take her hands off her husband. She watched as Leo was helplessly hauled away by Renet who was babbling about everything in one breath.

"Oh WOW! This is your place. Nice spread and this is only the guest rooms? I bet your place is fab-U-lous! Geez married life seems to agree with you, have you been working out more….?"

Karai stood there long enough to see their guest squeeze Leo's muscles before forcing herself to leave instead of going over there and snapping the girl's fingers one by one.

Thoughts of torture still went through Karai's mind as she tried to concentrate on her work. She had fought the urge to call Leo back to her side; a knot of unpleasantness burning in her chest. She knew it was jealousy, but she'd be damned if she was going to admit that, even to herself. Besides she knew she could trust her husband and he was not the type to flutter off at the sight of another pretty face. Not that she was going to admit that Renet was a pretty face. Oh sure she was a typical American standard of a girl; long blonde hair, soft skin, pouty lips, long legs and extremely blessed in the chest department.

"God dammit." Karai swore under her breath at her final assessment of the girl. Okay so the girl was a considerable beauty, but she was as sharp as a marble. No way Leonardo would find that attractive, no possible way.

And she was NOT jealous. No, not even a little. She was completely confident in her own sexual confidence. She knew she was a beauty in her own right and Leonardo had always said as much. There was no reason to be jealous. After all this was Leo, charming and sweet as always but still a mutant turtle and there's not that many women in the world who are lusting for one of their own. They were fine.

A soft beeping jarred her from her thoughts and a quick check revealed it to be the man in question.

"Yes?"

"Karai….Uh….I'm really sorry. I know we had plans for tonight…."

Instantly Karai rolled her eyes heavenward and winced, her annoyance becoming slightly more murderous. "Don't tell me….your family?"

"Donnie suddenly sprung this on me. I really didn't expect it. I might not be back by late tonight." Leo hesitated a moment and added hopefully. "Maybe we could push it to later in the evening?"

It's been a while since thoughts of murdering his family entered her mind, now she was reconsidering it again. "With all due honesty, Leonardo, I'm ready to *kill* if I don't have you. Tonight. Come hell or high water."

Leonardo smiled at his end of the phone. "I promise to get there as fast as I can." He sighed longingly through the phone. "Could you…um….be ready when I get there?"

"How ready?" She asked, a brow raised in intrigue and a sly smile spreading over her lips. She loved making him spell out his desires.

"Well…you do have that new kimono and I love it when it barely hangs on you so…." His voice trailed off and Karai imagined he was turning several shades of red.

"I'll have nothing underneath it." She purred and congratulated herself when he breathed in sharply.

"Jeez, Karai." He growled, then suddenly he yelped and the she could hear a feminine screech of delight.

"Oh my God is that for me! It's huge! How am I going to put that in my mouth?"

Karai shot up straight out of her chair. "Excuse me?" She snarled at the phone, almost snapping it in half with her iron grip. If that blonde idiot was talking about-

"It's a hot dog! A hot dog!" Leonardo quickly exclaimed, embarrassed by Renet's reaction towards lunch and surprised by Karai's vicious reply. "I would never show her….I'm surprised that you would think…." His words finally caught up with his thoughts. "Wait, are you jealous?"

She could hear the smile creeping up on his face and she instantly tried to correct his assumption. "I am not! I'm just frustrated. Now get home tonight and get ready for a lot of SEX!"

And with that she shut her phone off and brushed her hair angrily off her face just in time to see a lowly Foot soldier looking extremely embarrassed at her door. A frown instantly snapped into place as she tried to hide the utter shame she felt at having been caught demanding sex from her mutant husband. "You talk, you die!" She hissed.

The soldier ran off like he never ran before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Karai felt much calmer once she showered and changed at home. Silently she chided herself for letting her anger get the better of her and not trusting Leonardo with Renet. Her husband was an honorable, honest man who loved Karai and only Karai. They had gone through too much for him to throw it all away for something so cheap as a moment of passion with a big breasted blonde. Better to think on other things, like tonight.

Karia smiled to herself as she loosely belted the kimono around herself. It was the blackest of black silk with a delicate splash of pink cherry blossoms at the bottom. The colors brought out the paleness of her skin and hint of natural blush to her cheeks. Her hair had grown out enough for her to pull it up; exposing the delicate nape of her neck that Japanese artists found so alluring in a woman. If this didn't send Leo's blood pressure skyrocketing nothing would.

As she went along preparing the room for his arrival, she picked up some magazines he had left down and found a button quietly flashing at her. Frowning for a moment she wondered what it was and suddenly it hit her.

It was the silent alarm. Someone was in the building.

Instantly Karai went over to the hidden monitor out in the living room to see where the culprit might be. The initial x-ray of the house revealed it was coming from the second floor in one of the guest rooms. It also revealed that whatever was in that room wasn't in any hurry to leave it.

Karai cursed her luck. Just when she could finally have a moment of intimacy with her husband an intruder had to break in. Well, her body won't have it! She went to grab her katana and headed downstairs to handle the matter quickly deciding she'd dispatch the intruder now and deal with the body *after* she satisfied her own!

It didn't take long to get down the stairs and soon she was sneaking down the hallway with practiced ninja stealth. It didn't take too long to find the room the intruder was in since it was the only one with lights on in the otherwise darkened hallway. As she got closer something did surprise her and that was the noise coming from the room. Whoever the intruder was he wasn't alone because it currently sounded he was screwing the hell out of someone.

"Oh fuck! So big! Mmm….deeper!" The screw-ee was moaning. As Karai paused at the door she was almost shocked by what was coming out of the woman's mouth. It sounded obscene, lewd, worthy of porn star status.

Holy hell, it sounded like that blonde idiot Renet!

Karai felt even more offended that she dragged some guy here to have sex with! Who did she think she was? With those thoughts she opened the door and her jaw instantly hit the ground.

Renet was being screwed by a mutant turtle.

Karai hadn't realized she yelled until Renet starting screaming in return. The turtle who had been pounding away so vigorously between the blonde girl's thighs suddenly went tumbling off the bed taking nearly all the bedding with him.

Renet frantically tried to find something to cover herself with without much success. "Oh God I thought you weren't home! Please don't kill me!" She squealed, turning all shades of red.

For a heartbeat Karai nearly went blind in anger and she clenched her sword tight in her grip as she took a menacing step forward not to the blonde but to the one struggling with the sheets. "Leonardo!"

"What? What happened?" A voice suddenly broke out behind her.

Leo came rushing in sword also in hand and took a staggering step back. "Holy God! Why are you naked!?" He suddenly looked away from the bed, desperate not to look at Renet's bouncy flesh.

Karai's jaw once again hit the floor at the sight of her husband behind her, clearly not having sex. "What are you doing here?!"

"I just got here! I finished what Don sent me to do! Why is Renet naked in our guest room?" He frowned as the scent in the air suddenly permeated his senses. "Were you having sex?"

"Well obviously!" Renet said with a huff, having finally managed to wrangle a pillow off the floor and cover herself with it. "Don said you two would be busy today so clearly we thought we'd get the place to ourselves!"

"We?" Leo frowned at her, now that he could. Suddenly the light bulb went off and he looked towards the floor. "You didn't."

Pulling the sheets off himself Donatello looked up and had the good graces to be extremely embarrassed. "Sorry?" He said sheepishly.

Karai had been silent through most of it, still reeling from what had transpired, but at Donatello's reply her temper got the best of her. "How could you do something so stupid! You, Donatello of all people! I nearly killed you! Both of you!" She gazed sharply at Renet. "And you have some gall! Touching my husband as you please then sleeping with the other!"

"Hey! Donnie's all I want! Besides I didn't see a 'Do Not Touch' sign on Leo!" Renet argued, insulted. "Jeez, you have a jealous streak!"

"I'm not jealous, you just need to show some respect!" She snarled back as she advanced forward ready to cut out her tongue.

"Whoa! Enough!" Leo and Don quickly leapt forward and grabbed a hold of their significant other.

The blue bandana leader quickly took control. "Okay. Don, Renet, you're done and leaving bye-bye. Karai we're going home, now." And before anyone could begin to protest he added. "I will bring the wrath of Master Splinter down on you two if you don't leave." At that the he left the pair to collect themselves, then turned his attention to his wife. "Upstairs."

When Karai didn't move, Leo quickly gathered her up and with a last warning glance at his brother and Renet, disappeared out the hall with a protesting Foot leader.

"You trust them to just leave? They might be trying to finish right now as we speak!" Karai snapped the minute Leo put her down back in their apartment. She wrapped her arms defiantly at Leo and fought the urge to stamp her feet childishly. She couldn't believe how calmly he was taking it…..and what the hell was he looking at?

"What they're doing right now doesn't matter. All I want is one simple answer out of you." Leo replied, trying not to focus on how beautifully flushed she looked nor that the skin of her naked shoulders was soft and alluring. "Were you jealous?"

"Oh hell! Yes! Yes, I was jealous! Do you think I want anyone else touching you? Especially a big-breasted porn star of a woman!" Karai threw her hands up in utter defeat and tried to move past him.

Instantly his hands shot out and grasped her arms, hauling her tightly against him, pleasure curling his insides at the way her silk encased breasts pressed tight against his chest. "I was never much into porn stars." He replied, a smile touching his lips at her description of his friend.

Karai was ready to let loose another vicious retort when her husband's face lowered to her throat and began to nuzzle her. "Leo?" She said in a surprised breathless whisper.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He churred against her satin skin.

She instantly melted. Hunger and jealousy mixed to cause a delicious heat in her aching body. Just the sensation of his warm breath against her skin was enough to get her trembling, so she forgot about the pair downstairs and refocused on the one that truly mattered to her.

Leo had been kissing her so she nuzzled her face against his until their lips finally met. They wasted no time, hungrily they tasted and explored, having missed this a lot. Karai could feel those large hands molding her body to his own, caressing and pulling the silk down, eager to make them one. She moaned when her breasts spilled out of the fragile silk and her hard nipples pressed against his plastron. Large but nimble fingers gathered a breast and soon a hungry mouth was suckling the stiff bud.

"You're all I need." He murmured to her supple flesh.

"Leo, husband…." She purred, reluctant to stop the pleasure but eager to draw it out. "The bed….come to bed."

He shook his head as he worked his mouth to the other breast. "Want you now."

Firmly she drew him back and turned away from him, heading to their bedroom. The kimono had easily come loose and the black silk draped seductive over her shoulders. She peered over one and smiled at the heat in those sexy brown eyes of his. "Then come to bed."

Like a magnet, Leo followed after her, her body, the silk, the paleness of her swanlike throat just begged him to come and take and by God that's exactly what he planned to do.

Karai cried out as her first orgasm washed over her as his wonderful cock slammed into her once more. She shuddered and writhed against him, the silk kimono clinging uncomfortably on her damp skin. Leo groaned and sank his teeth into her shoulder again as his large hands held her hips down firmly on his still hard cock as they relentlessly went for the second climax.

They wasted no time once they got into bed. Foreplay went out the window, hell they didn't even completely undress. Leo had barely managed to kneel down on the bed before his wife straddled him and sat unceremoniously down on his cock. Since then they've been straining, coupling and moaning as they finally, finally fucked.

She didn't know how long they've been at it, but she didn't want it to stop. Her body felt soft, warm, bathed with pleasure yet her thighs still strained up and down again and again on Leo's shaft, driving as deep into her body as she possibly could. The fact that he was still hard even after the first come surprised her and she was determined to drain him dry.

Leo could barely move in his position, but he truly didn't care so long as she kept riding him. She was butter soft around his sex, tight and warm. His large hands never lost their hold on her slender hips as he forced himself deeper and deeper in her, groaning and churring until he was practically shouting. A slender pink tongue darted out to lick the sweat off his cheek and instinctively he twisted his head around to capture it with his mouth. Slender fingers gripped his biceps and moaned in appreciation.

The pace of their hips quickened and his unyielding plastron began to rub up against her clit sending Karai shuddering, throwing her head back with an explosive curse. "Oh shit! Leo! I…I…!"

"Oh God! Oh God! Fuck! Fuck! F-!"

The words lodged in Leo's throat as the second orgasm nearly tore his body in half with pleasure. His muscular arms locked tight against Karai and he buried his face between her breasts, gritting his teeth hard enough to break as he came.

Karai couldn't breathe, and she could feel herself grow lightheaded as her own climax ripped into her. Her hot velvety folds spasm and tightened around his massive cock. She moaned weakly in satisfaction as his seed filled her womb and the pleasure covered her right to the very ends of her hair.

The frantic sex, the heavenly scent, the overwhelming heat and the longed for release sank into them like a drug and they both collapsed on the bed.

When Leo came to the first thing he noticed was that it was morning. The second thing he noticed was that he was hard again and it was because his wife was massaging his sex in an incredibly pleasant manner. He looked over and smiled at Karai who was curled on at his side completely naked.

"Where's your robe?"

"I must be doing this wrong if you can still put sentences together." She replied with a sly smile.

He smiled and gasped softly at a particularly delicious touch around the head of cock. "I love you, wife." He whispered.

"I know." She said, reaching up to give him a light kiss. "I've cancelled my plans today and so have you."

"I have?" He managed to say as he rolled onto his side so he could nuzzle her.

"Donatello has it all covered." She said cryptically as she tugged him forward, urging his hips to settle between her thighs.

Leo followed her lead and admired the beautiful, bewitching woman beneath him. "He does owe us one." He chuckled thickly.

Karai wrapped her smooth arms around his neck and pulled him down. "Yes, he does."

Leo sank himself deep with her soft, wet core and started their morning in ecstasy.

"Okay so I did what you asked. I did a little touching and a little flirting and it was obvious to me that she adores him." Renet said to Splinter.

Splinter set his tea down and thought for a moment. "But she didn't say that she loved Leonardo, did she?"

"No, but body language can't be denied. She is sooooo possessive of him! And jeez you should of heard them! I went up to apologize and it was like-!" And Renet fanned herself blushing hotly. "Wow!"

Splinter waved a hand. "I need not know further than that. My only concern is that my son is truly being cared for and loved."

Renet merely shrugged her shoulders. "It seems to me that they're very happy together. I mean I don't know much about them but my gut tells me that this is the real thing."

Again Splinter fell silent. He had summoned Renet with the intention of knowing if what Donatello had been telling him were true. Despite his aloofness towards the alliance he had hoped that Leo did not sacrifice happiness for duty and that his son hadn't been suffering all this time with Karai for the sake of the family's safety. Leo had told him long ago that was not the case, now Donatello was telling him the same and he wanted final assurance of it.

Now knowing he wondered why he was so reluctant to believe his eldest. Probably because he had seen Karai at her worst and could not believe she would behave so well for so long, but if he knew anything, he knew that his son had a belief in others and could see a person for more than just the surface layer. Long ago Splinter valued Leo's judgment and now he felt a bit ashamed that he didn't put faith in it this time.

If his son could lead a band of brothers to victory despite impossible odds, if he could speak to warlords, daimyos and aliens with a level-headedness that belied his age, than he could win the heart of his enemy's daughter.

Splinter smiled with tenderness, pleased at his son's well earned happiness. "Thank you Renet." Then his brows raised. "Now…about you and Donatello."

Renet blushed several shades of red and winced.


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: Hamato Karai 16  
>AUTHOR: Jinn-Jinn<br>DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.

Leo paced around in his old bedroom at 4 in the morning, not having been able to sleep at all. He was somewhere between anger, worry and a gut-wrenching hurt.

Six days ago Karai ordered him to leave their house of nearly three years, because she said he was in danger of being killed and she was determined to fight the enemy alone. He had pleaded with her not to do that and wanted to stand by her as they dealt with the problem together, but Karai was firm. A bitter fight broke out the likes of which they hadn't had in a long while.

"Leonardo the only way you could help me is by leaving!" She said harshly, standing there in their living room as firmly as any warrior.

"You can't even promise me that this problem will go away soon! How long do you want me gone?" He protested, his face growing hot with growing anger and desperation. "Karai, I love you! You can't just expect me to walk away!"

Karai curled her hands into fist, wanting to grab her husband and shake him hard. "Husband….I have to face him alone. When you are with me its all I can do to stop myself! He's taking over!"

"He's DEAD!" He retorted, wishing he could hit something. "How could he possibly be doing this! It's all in your head! If we fight this together-"

And the cycle began again; it almost made her want to scream in frustration. "How, Leo? HOW? He's inside me, screaming, shouting, hissing in my ear! He's robbed me of my sleep and he's determined to kill you."

"You're stronger than him, Karai! I know you are!" Impulsively he finally grasped her arms tight. "Karai…wife….How can you expect me to walk away?"

Karai clasped his face between her hands and she could feel that evil urge to sink her nails into his dearly loved features. "You will….because you and I both want to stay married….and I feel that this is the only way."

She could feel his mind sway. "I am not leaving you, but you can't stay. Go, before my father makes me kill you."

"Say you love me." Leo said in a voice that had a bare trace of tears. "And I'll go."

Her fingers pulled Leo to her and she kissed him with everything she had. "Not yet."

Leonardo paced and paced until frustration took him outside his room. He didn't really want to be out there because of his family. It's not that he doesn't love them, it's just they were of no help when it came to this. He had already punched Raph in the face when his insults and criticisms went too far. "Let's go to Foot Headquarters and waste the bitch" got his molar knocked out of him and "Didn't I tell you she would dump your sorry ass?" resulted in the breakfast table being flipped over on him and a hot coffee burn on his lap. Splinter, Donnie and Mikey wisely decided to stay mum about the whole thing and let Leo figure it out for himself.

The elder turtle learned not to stew in anger since it led to absolutely nothing except evil, but this time he indulged himself in hating with all his being Oroku Saki. The man was dead and gone, but somehow he had managed to creep up into his life and ruin the peace Karai and he have cultivated. How could this have happened? Where did it all go so wrong?

"It's my fault." He finally blurted to himself, digging his nails into the thick palm of his large hands. "It's that damn ring!"

It was a white gold ring, delicately twisted in the shape of two dragons who met at the center, each one bore a tiny jade in its mouth; one ball of red and the other green.

"It symbolizes us" He had said, the blazing red of her clan and the soothing green from his. It didn't look cheap at all and she wondered how he gathered the money to purchase this lovely little thing. While he didn't tell her, he did say why he got it for her. He no longer wanted a simple ban of gold which symbolized their arranged marriage; he wanted something more profound, something that spoke of his love for her, which was eternal.

Karai fingered it and held it in her fist. She hadn't gotten the nerve to wear it yet. It's not because she thought it ugly nor that it was cheap. No, something nagged at her in the back of her head every time she thought of putting it on her finger. At first she dared not tell Leonardo about it, even though he was aware that something was wrong and that the ring was responsible. He told her she didn't have to wear it if she it distressed her so much, but she refused to give it up. She tried to reassure him that she would be alright, that what was going on was nothing, but they both knew it was a lie. Because no matter how persistent she was about being fine, her nightmares became more and more intense.

Most nights now, not too long after he gave her the ring for their anniversary, she would wake up in a sweat gasping harshly sometimes with her small tanto drawn out for protection. Leo would always wake up with her and tried to comfort her. Always he would ask what the dream was about and every time Karai would not reply. He quickly guessed however that the dream was about them, because the moment she was focused she reached out for the ring placed on her side table and clutch it tight in her fist.

"Please, please tell me." He would plead gently to her, his voice soothing her ear.

Sometimes her mouth would open as if ready to confess, but then it would lodge in her throat and she'd fall silent. "I'll be alright." She had said simply.

But she knew she wasn't alright. Something was incredibly wrong with her.

It started long before actually, on the day she realized to herself that she loved Leonardo. A part of her, hidden deep inside her darkest mind began to rebel and took shape the moment the ring was presented to her. It was none other than her father. He had come to torment her and rage at the dishonor she had involved herself in. Before she had been able to suppress the nagging voice, but the ring had brought his hisses to a roar, infecting her nightmares and destroying her well bring.

Almost nightly he called her a coward and a deceitful whore of a daughter for being with Leonardo.

"I raised you! You betray me who gave you this life! Submitting to our enemy like a bestial whore! Shameful, conniving, honor-less! You are no daughter of mine! You have no one!"

He screamed it in her dreams, until she woke up shivering and vulnerable, feeling as if each horrid word had been beaten into her flesh. No amount of medicine or meditation could bring her peace. The only thing she knew could stop her father's cruelty was Leonardo's blood.

Karai shuddered and rubbed her temples.

Twice she came close to doing it and it was the second time that she finally confessed to her husband what it was that was plaguing her. Thankfully he did not laugh at her and called her dreams absurd, instead he held her close and reaffirmed his trust in her control. They both agreed that yes, Saki was gone, but that some things had yet to be settled by them.

She admitted, much to her chagrin, that she never once faced the altar of her father in complete truth. She faced him like a dutiful daughter, a warrior and a business woman. Her identity has always been of two people: one the ruthless, cunning warrior of the Foot clan, the other the willing mate of her father's enemy. It had always been a careful balance, one she had prided herself in keeping for so long, but somehow the ring became a sudden indication that it could no longer be so. Her mind and spirit tired of playing two roles, one hating, one loving and all done in half measure. The only way to remove Saki from their lives was for Karai to finally confront her deceased parent as a whole person.

On this they both agreed, but what they disagreed on was her doing it alone.

"I must face him." She said to herself as she rose for the sixth day in a row. Anger and frustration filled her and she looked upon herself with self-loathing.

"Coward." She called herself. "Is this what you want? Six days without him! Enough! You must face him! He's dead! You don't have to bend to his will!"

Did Saki's approval still meant that much to her? Did her love for Leonardo mean nothing? A hunger for Leo knotted in her stomach and she closed her eyes. She tried to focus on him, only to once again have her thoughts soak themselves in blood.

"Shit!" She snarled, stalking away. Tonight, it had to be tonight.

It was another fruitless day and Karai could barely stomach herself. What was she afraid of? A picture? Really? A piece of paper in a frame? Had it been anyone else she would've scoffed at the weakness of the individual.

The day had turned cold, but for some reason the apartment felt particularly icy. She was wearing her black ninja garb but she wrapped her arms around herself anyway.

"Cold?"

Her gaze darted over to the very familiar shape of Leonardo emerging from their bedroom. "I couldn't stay away any longer." He said apologetically.

Karai frowned, wanting to scold him and order him away again, however….

"Make yourself useful then."

Leo smiled, knowing an invitation when he heard one, and embraced her tightly. Karai sighed softly and rested her head against a powerful shoulder, musing once again how it was a cold-blooded turtle managed to give off such warmth.

"I-I haven't resolved it." She murmured disliking the hesitation in her voice. "But I will. I will."

Leo's breath stirred her hair and he hugged her tighter. "I know….I just wish I could help you more."

"This is a good start." She drew back a bit. "How about you keep going?"

His brown eyes lit up and a soft chuckle escaped him. "I really did miss you, Karai."

"I did too." She shivered at his kiss and her heart tightened. "Leonardo I should be honest…."

His mouth left her lips, but continued to gently nuzzle her jaw. "What?"

She gave him a quick kiss and caught his gaze again. "It's about what's inside me. I've been meaning to tell you, but….." She swallowed heavily. "….The way I feel about you….I have decided to be honest."

Leo's eyes widen and she could nearly hear his heart catch in his throat. "I've always hoped…..Are you telling me….?"

Karai nodded and moistened her lips. "Leonardo….I….."

He suddenly stiffened and jerked sharply. Karai opened her mouth to say something, her eyes dragging down to her husband's chest and to her tanto buried hilt deep into it. She tore her hands away from it, but they were already smeared with his blood. She reached out to clutch Leo's beloved face only to see those beautiful eyes closed forever.

"No….."

"My most obedient and loving daughter."

Saki appeared from the shadows and smiled with cold pride. "Thank you."

"NO!"

"No!"

Leonardo woke up with the word leaving his mouth. It was 4 in the morning and his inner voice was wailing in his ears. Quickly he got up, threw on his gear and rushed out of the lair not evening bothering to leave a note.

Something was going on at home and even though he'd likely catch hell from Karai later he didn't care. He *needed* to be there now!

Karai nearly leapt out of the bed such was the force of her fear. Frantically she looked at her hands and let out a shuddering breath to see them clean. A dream, another unbearable dream.

'No' she thought to herself, her heart racing like mad. 'No, no, never…..ENOUGH!'

Panic gave way to a sweeping anger white-hot; the likes of which she had not felt in a while. Thoughtlessly she threw herself out of the room and headed for the dojo.

She threw aside anything in her way and with a snarl of disgust she pried open the sliding doors that hid Saki's altar. Small stubs of candles still held flicking licks of flame; a hint of incense was in the air and perched above it all was a picture of her father along with the broken face that was once part of the statue Leonardo destroyed so long ago. Furiously she knocked everything but the framed photo off, sending it all crashing onto the smooth floor.

"I refuse! You cannot ever make me!" She snarled. "I have had enough of your manipulations, father! You think to take it all away from me now? If you didn't want this to happen than you should not have brought me here!"

She swore she saw the cold image of her father change to shock. "Yes! This was your doing! You brought me to him! You told me to look at him, observe him, know him! You raved at his family, you swore at him the most! How you hated his skills, his honor, his very face! His name was on your lips and soon it was on mine!"

Words came out in a mad rush and though she knew she looked insane yelling at a frame she didn't care, it needed to be said.

"How did you expect me to resist him? Did you think his face and form could hide such loyalty, such strength?" She felt tears sting her eyes. "Did you expect me to forget that I am a *woman*?"

"I need, father! I burned! But I held it back, buried it in submissive loyalty to you! Tried to kill it with vengeance! I nearly had his hate, father! I was ready to destroy it all…"

The bluster went out of her and she gasped for a breath. She sunk down to her knees, panting. "….and then he gave me love. How did you expect me to fight that? You gave me no weapons, no skills to resist…"

"…..Three years I fought his love. I cannot fight anymore." Karai looked up at the ruined altar and took Saki's portrait in her grasp. "I owe you my happiness and you will live with that knowledge. Go away now; you have done your part in all this. I don't need you anymore, just him, because…..I love him."

Solemnly, she set the frame face down on the altar and let out a sigh that released all that worried her for the past years. Shakily she rose to her feet, then smoothed her disheveled hair from her face. "I love him." How easy it was to say suddenly! A bittersweet smile spread on her lips. "I can say it now and he isn't even here to hear it."

"Say it again."

Taken utterly by surprise, Karai whirled around to see Leo emerging from the shadows and for a moment she had a horrible thought that she was still dreaming. "Are you real?" She breathed.

Leonardo covered the distance between them and took her by the shoulders firmly. "I hope so…..Karai…..please." He heard her, he knew he did, but he wanted to hear it again so badly he was on the verge of tears.

"I told him to leave and I know I've conquered him." Her smile strengthened. "I spoke the truth….I….I love you."

Did the world stop? Leo swore it did or at least his heart did since it felt like it just got hit by lightening. She said it, finally, finally. He never had to doubt, nor question their marriage anymore. She was his; all his.

"Husband? Did you hear me?" Karai nudged him a bit when he didn't respond. She was rewarded with a full embrace and then he kissed her.

"Again." He murmured, his large hands starting to wander over her, removing the belt of her short robe.

Karai sighed as anxiousness and fear gave way to passion. "I love you."

"More." He breathed and a tear escaped him. His mouth travelled over her lips, her jaw, down her throat to her racing pulse. Karai kept saying I love you and soon he was saying it back.

Gently their bodies sank down onto the gym mats and there in the dojo before the ruined altar with only the moon for light they did something they hadn't done before.

For the first time in three years they made love.


	17. Chapter 17

TITLE: Hamato Karai 17

AUTHOR: Jinn-Jinn

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, quite poor, don't sue.

Dr. Chaplin was not in the best of moods today. He fell from his bed this morning, knocked his shins on the edge of his tub, nicked himself while shaving and nearly drank rotten milk. However he tried to shove that all away with the knowledge he would eventually be beside the woman of his dreams; his Amazonian Goddess, Mistress Karai. She even asked for him to come in bright and early today so they could discuss something important. Alone time with his mistress! Bliss!

So he straightened his lab coat and brushed his teeth twice before making his way to her office.

Karai stood before her desk wearing her business suit going over whatever reports were on her desk. She had been working extremely diligently as of late and at first didn't acknowledge his presence immediately, but that was alright with him, it just gave him a reason to sneak a peek at her legs, which looked exceptionally nice in the short skirt and heels. He briefly dipped into his fantasies before he straightened the moment her eyes lifted from the papers.

"Dr. Chapman, you are prompt." She set the papers aside, giving him her full attention. "Let us get started."

"Y-Yes, of course, Mistress! What do you need?"

"I will be indisposed for a few days; a personal matter that must be taken care of. I need you to make sure surveillance is tightened and that my ninjas are in peak condition. I have here some contracts that need to be fulfilled while I am gone. It should keep everyone busy." She gave him a disc and a file.

Chaplin eagerly took it, ready to work. Hell, ready to jump off a building if she asked, especially now. Hmmm, is it just him or is her suit just a little tighter than usual? Because her cleavage was really-

"When can I have the video surveillance updated at my home?" She asked him, unaware of his semi distant stare.

Dr. Chaplin hoped that his blush didn't show. "Soon, oh! How about tomorrow?! I'd be happy to drive on over and work on it my-"

"No, my home is off limits for now." She said vaguely.

He resisted the urge to pout. He'd always been curious at the place she called home since he only got to be there during the initial remodeling of the old apartment complex. "Oh well, if you need help with your personal matter it would be an honor to-"

"No, Dr. Chaplin." She interrupted again. "Only my husband and I can handle this."

Now Chaplin really wanted to frown. Leonardo. How did it ever occur to anyone to force such a gorgeous brilliant woman with that…that….thing? He could easily recall the day when she learned her fate. She was not a verbal complainer but her face spoke volumes. How he longed to whisk her away to a place where they could both be free, but his mistress ever gracious, submitted to her fate with a dignity that took his breath away. For a year there was nothing mentioned about the marriage, Karai refused to talk about it and anyone heard speaking of it was quickly punished. Chaplin could only assume how miserable she was bound to one who was responsible for Master Saki's demise… and then came that mysterious trip to Japan where she took Leonardo with her. Rumors flew the moment she was gone with workers and warriors speculating whether she was actually sleeping with the mutant. A few ninjas who have seen the rare interactions between the married pair before the alliance hinted that something had always lay between them; some laughed, others shuddered and Chaplin just flat-out refused to believe it. What pleasure could anyone find in that body? Had she been forced to submit to him? The horror! Chaplin refused to dwell on it too long, besides there was no chance it would last. Sure it's been three years into it, and Mistress Karai hadn't seem to look particularly sex starved, but hopefully she'll look for a lover and if he played his card right Chaplin might be that lucky man.

"Very well then Mistress. I hope you're successful in your endeavor." He said slowly, not knowing what else to say.

He must've said something amusing because a corner of her mouth curled into the vaguest smiles and a fierce quick spark lit her eyes. "I can assure you it will be *very* successful."

"So confident already?" A voice challenged from behind him. Chaplin turned around and found himself staring at his beloved's husband.

While he has studied and seen the turtles this is about the closest he's ever been to one. It wasn't that he was afraid of them, it's just that there was no reason to want or need to get close. This one in particular, Leonardo, wasn't very tall, but he had a define musculature that made it very clear that it wouldn't take much for him to toss the doctor clear across the room. His skin, a fresh green color, looked thick and smooth and briefly he wondered if they were capable of sweating. They must, otherwise they would collapse from overheating in a battle. Fascinating, reptiles aren't capable of that and he wondered how much of their mutation has made them human-like….

"Ahem."

Dr. Chaplin snapped out of his scientific trance and felt incredibly foolish at being caught. Leonardo gave him an inquisitive look, and almost seem to smirk at him. Was he laughing at him? The nerve! Dr. Chaplin straightened and glared right back. This instantly made Leo's eyes shift from amused to lethal and the sudden flip made the doctor's throat tighten. Subtly, probably reflexively, Leonardo clenched his hand, causing his whole arm to flex and a bicep, rock hard, made itself very noticeable. The doctor realized something very base about this brief stare off and that is that Leonardo, though a mutant and a turtle, was very much an alpha male. Dr. Chaplin was not.

"You are dismissed, doctor." Karai said breaking the tension.

Leonardo instantly broke off and went towards his wife. Chaplin obeyed but looked at them with a touch of bitterness. Of course Leonardo could stay; he could probably even defy her. After all it was his marital right. Lucky reptilian bastard. Forlorn, he walked away, resigning himself to his duties and as always keeping hope that his beautiful mistress will eventually come to him.

That thought quickly died when he turned to make sure the door was shut.

Karai yanked Leonardo into her arms and kissed him soundly. Chaplin choked down a yelp and stared wide eyed. So shocked by what he just saw he wasn't even aware of the fact that he stopped the door a crack just so he could continue watching.

"Business?" Leo murmured against her mouth before nuzzling her ear.

"Concluded. Dr. Chaplin will take good care of it." She replied, her authoritative voice suddenly soft and husky.

"He'd like to take good care of *you*." He replied as he pushed her up against the desk, a rough growl to his voice.

Again, the doctor almost choked. How could he have possibly guessed? Was it that obvious?!

Karai merely chuckled as Leo propped her up on the desk. "Mating season makes you quite the jealous one, doesn't it?" She teased pressing herself up against him.

At the remark Leo softened just a bit. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't know what could happen if I-"

"Husband." She commanded firmly. "You've avoided me every mating season. You're not avoiding me this year."

"I don't even think I can anymore." He glanced over her body then back to her face. "You dressed the part."

"All the better to seduce you with….." She leaned over and purred. "…my love."

'So her clothes *were* sexier than usual!' Chaplin's mind squealed. 'And what the hell was going on? What do they mean by mating season? This guy has a mating season? Does she really mean to-'

When Leonardo dipped his head down and bury his face into her cleavage it was made very clear that yes, Karai really meant for this to happen. She sighed and shrugged out of her coat, leaving her in her crisp white blouse that was being loosened button by button by surprisingly nimble green fingers.

On the other side of the door, Dr. Chaplin was going through shock, horror and possibly fascination, but he couldn't really say right now because his mouth and tongue were both on the floor. He couldn't help but drink in her enchanting features. She had a look of passion that was enthralling and the little moan that escaped her when Leonardo latched onto a nipple made him shiver. A tearing sound rent the air as the turtle's hand tugged around her waist, pushing up her short skirt, tossing away the remains of her panties and hosiery. He took a sharp inhale and swore something softly under his breath.

"Oh God! Your scent!"

Leonardo looked almost drugged and Karai looked like a cat after catching an elusive bird. Her legs drew Leo in as best they could and she undulated her hips against his in a way that made the turtle shudder visibly.

"Mate, Leonardo." She purred.

He shoved her back on the desk so suddenly that Chaplin jerked and almost squeaked.

Nearly nude except for her skirt and blouse stuck around her waist, Karai laid back and then cried out when Leo unceremoniously thrust into her. Chaplin had never known anyone could thrust as madly as he was right now. Leonardo had Karai anchored in place, his thick fingers digging deeply into her hips as the passion played out before him.

He really should've left, he really should not be watching this, but maybe he was a glutton for punishment for the longer he looked the more something inside him began to hurt. She wanted this, she wanted her husband, not him….but surely it was only chemical, surely there was nothing truly there to draw her to him….

"Oh love!" She sucked in her breath sharply through her teeth as Leonardo quickly withdrew entirely and slammed back into her hard. Chaplin couldn't believe what he just saw! 'Good God was that really his-'

The desk skidded back and the sound finally jerked the doctor out of his stupor. Remembering that he was standing out in the hallway where anyone could pass by, he hurriedly and clumsily walked away.

He barely made it to his laboratory, nearly running into people and things. He had missed his floor and felt like an idiot when he tried to punch in his own key code. Once he got behind his desk however, he helplessly slumped down and let out a heavy sigh. The proof was irrefutable there was no logical way he could talk himself out of what he just saw. It was painfully clear that Mistress Karai would clearly not seek him out as a lover; that Leonardo was *more* than equipped to satisfy her appetites and that despite the improbability of it, there was love involved. In conclusion; alpha male one, beta male zero.

Oh, that last bit really did hurt. God his life sucked! He was a brilliant scientist, he had money, he was young and he was healthy; in other words, boring as hell. What wouldn't he give to be Leonardo now? Leonardo who was strong, who was brave, and sparked the fire in Karai's eyes.

Lucky reptilian bastard!


	18. Chapter 18

TITLE: Hamato Karai 18

AUTHOR: Jinn-Jinn

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.

Karai groaned pleasantly as she stretched out on the living room floor. The bed sheets they dragged from their bedroom barely clung to her, but that was just fine; Leonardo stuck to her like glue and gave her enough warmth to keep her happy. The reason why they were lying on the floor of their living room instead of their bed? Because they had ruined the mattress in a most delicious manner.

Mating season was definitely the best thing she has ever been through. The sex was dirty, rough, raw, wet, all the adjectives that were used to describe good sex only multiply the intensity of it times one thousand. Her beloved was nearly unhinged at finally having his willing mate submitting to his needs and at first he was wild and savage, pushing her beyond the edge into an ecstasy that was agony. Then as he mellowed, he began to make love to her again, as reverently as they did that first time in the dojo, and the pleasure came in gentle waves lapping over her sending her beyond the heavens.

Don't get her wrong though, she was the *sorest* she has ever been in her entire life! If she hadn't been in the top shape that she was she would almost certainly be injured. She wasn't angry though, actually she felt triumphant. After all not just any female could handle that much intimacy for that length of time, but then again Leo was made for her. They matched as perfectly as his katanas.

A large green hand caressed her gently and she smiled slyly as she felt him investigating the entire length of her body; no doubt checking for any serious injury and confirming that her husband was now in complete control of his faculties. She could feel the frown of dissatisfaction on Leo's face as he gently pokes the bruises on her body with infinite care.

"Don't you dare apologize," She murmured. "Or I *will* kill you."

Leo's tired reply was, "You're still capable of killing me?"

"Possibly in a day or two." She replied in all honestly as lax muscles slowly began to protest. "Leonardo that was…..Why is it we did not do this from the start?"

Leo sighed heavily and rolled over on his stomach, then made himself comfortable on a pillow before answering her. "Because we were just married and I didn't want to scare you with this….well, non-human part of my life. Also I wasn't sure exactly how you felt about having sex with me and I didn't want to put you through that thinking you were obligated to." Leo reached out and touched her face lightly with a fingertip. "I didn't want to force you….cause I loved you even then."

Her stomach fluttered and she felt like a teenager falling in love all over again. Where does he get this stuff? "Well I love you too and I don't want you to shun me every mating season from now on."

"No problem." He grinned as he reached around to haul her up against him. His grin faded the moment Karai flinched. "Crap, I did hurt you, didn't I? I'm sorry, I guess I was just very excited. Do you need anything?"

"Nothing painkillers and rest can't fix." She replied, tucking herself against him, then realizing what he said she reached out and pinched him, hard.

"Ow! What!"

"You apologized."

"Oh! Right, sorry. I mean sorry….I" He rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh at himself. "…what do you want me to say?"

"Say it was the best mating season you've ever had." She commanded, her hand resting on his thigh, fingers ready to pinch again.

Leonardo grinned again. "It *was* the best mating season I've ever had."

"Say that you trust that we could go through anything together." She added, getting a little serious.

"Absolutely, together." He replied, confident and so happy that they could be so honest.

"Leonardo."

"Hm?"

"I want to have children." She said with deadly seriousness.

He looked like he took a brick to the head and then he did something Karai didn't expect him to do at all. He blacked out. She watched, amazed as Leo slumped back dead to the world. She shook him sharply and when it clear he wasn't going to come to that instant she lightly punched his plastron in frustration.

"Damn."

Well with her husband currently incapacitated and knowing this was not going to be the end of the conversation, Karai decided to take this opportunity to take some pills and make herself comfortable.

"I…..Well….." Leo stammered when he finally regain consciousness. Quite frankly he didn't know how to feel about this discussion they were going to get into and he definitely didn't know that Karai would ever in a million years bring up such a topic. They always knew, and Donnie confirmed, that they could never biologically have children, so why after only three years (and a quarter if you want to get technical) did she suddenly need to bring this up?

"Well?" Karai said as she lay back on their sofa, robed, washed and temporarily pain free.

"We can't have children. We're too different." Leo reminded her as he pushed himself up in a kneeling position.

"I know, but it was never my intention to get pregnant." She explained, then sighed heavily. "I had always planned to adopt."

There was something she wasn't saying and Leo could sense it. Instead of panicking or doing something stupid, he forced himself to calm and take this matter seriously. "Always?"

"Yes, before I met you it had always been a secret desire of mine to adopt a child."

The mutant turtle never realized that Karai had any maternal longing and his curiosity was piqued. "No offense, love, but I never suspected you'd want kids. I mean you're a ninja."

Karai conceded that he was right, but she had much to explain. "Yes and, I was also adopted. While I'll never be one hundred percent sure why my father took me in I cannot forget the fact that he did save me from a life of poverty and possibly death. Plus if it wasn't for him, I would not have met you."

She had a point there and yet he had more questions. "If this is what you always wanted, how were you planning on getting this idea past Saki? He doesn't exactly seem like warm grandfatherly material."

"I had two actually. One, was that he wasn't going to know because the original plan of him leaving Earth left me in charge and free to do as I pleased. Second plan was if he remained, I would've simply told him I wished to groom a successor just as he did me. I know he would've been more lenient towards that."

"Okay, good plans, but now he's gone and I'm here, did you have a plan to make this alright with me?"

"Actually yes I did. Two as well." She admitted.

Leo raised a brow in mild surprise. "And the plans are…..?"

"One, " She explained a touch slowly. ", if the marriage was only of convenience I simply would've adopted the child and raised it without your consent wanted or needed."

"Oh." Leo said quietly, rubbing his head.

"Two…..and this is a recent plan. That I tell you that I truly desire to adopt and that you will listen to me and seriously think about it, because your consent is wanted….and needed." She explained, her eyes conveying the nervousness that her voice was doing so well to hide. The tension was thick in the air and she watched him shift in his place, silent.

Leo was struggling internally with something he never thought he'd have to deal with. Him a parent? Was he even capable of being a father to a child? Could he raise a child to be normal and productive? To keep them safe and loved? God he isn't even able to walk out in public! To take them to the park or go to their school functions! Crap! School! He knew nothing about education or social life or things. He was lacking so many, many things….. Negativity and worries buzzed through his head and he tried to squeeze it out.

"Leo, you are aware that all my life has been with the Foot and I have walked a fine line between doing wrong and retaining honor; though sometimes not very well. I want a child because I want to be a part of something that is good without a hidden agenda or scheme; just something good. Can you understand that?" She smiled faintly at him.

He looked up into Karai's eyes and they were conveying patience, worry and something he hasn't seen before, longing. He realized with all due honesty that he could not deny this to her. Hell he'd never denied anyone he loved that which they wanted most. Whenever Donnie needed a specific part for his new project Leo got it for him. When Mikey had to sacrifice his comic book money so they could have food, Leo sacrificed his hidden cash to get him his comics anyway and when Raph bitched about his broken bike helmet Leo got him another one. It's what he does and sometimes he could not help himself. He just needed to see his family happy. This however was not a part, or a book or a helmet, this was an innocent life he might be consenting to. A little child that will look to him and his wife for everything and with all due honesty, it scared him to death.

"I….." He cleared his throat nervously, "…I can understand. I can….I just…What makes you think *I* could be a father?"

"Because you are responsible, honorable, kind, and selfless." She said firmly. "You show more maturity than any man your age and while yes this is something new for the both of us, I have no doubts about you."

She made it sound so easy. Could he? Leo ran his hand over his face and sighed heavily. "I don't want to deny you especially if it means that much…."

"It does."

"But…..Can I think about this, please? You've had years to want this and I would like some time to just meditate on it."

Karai was glad he was taking this seriously and hopeful at least that he might consider it she was ready to yield to his needs. "Agreed."

An awkward pause settled between them and Leo instantly hated it. Determined not to let this stifle their affection he got up and pulled her into his arms. Karai melted against him, but said nothing, words not needed at the moment. Leo nuzzled her, briefly thought about children and felt his heart tremble. He was torn, so, so torn, but he swore he'd consider it and he would; long and hard.


	19. Chapter 19

TITLE: Hamato Karai 19

AUTHOR: Jinn-Jinn  
>DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.<p>

It seemed that everywhere Leo went, he was seeing babies. It was almost becoming ridiculous. Every time he went out on patrol or exercise runs with his brothers he was seeing a baby crying, laughing, being changed, fed, sung to. Was this a sign of what his future will lead him to, or was it a reminder to make up his mind already!?

He had been meditating on the adoption issue for nearly three months now and he felt about the same as he did before, confused. To make matters more complicated he was beginning to feel Karai slowly become frustrated with the passing of time. She had promised not to question him about his thoughts, but her patience was beginning to wear thin. It wasn't bringing any stress in their relation, yet Leo would swear during their sparring that she's hitting a little harder than usual.

Leonardo knows he's taking a bit too long, but it's a difficult topic! It requires a lot of research and thinking and feeling. It's not like he's been idle either; he's been asking a lot of questions and they've been helpful…..sort of.

First he went on the internet and read articles about what men thought of adoption. He quickly found out the biggest problem males had was the feeling of sexual inadequacy and the loss of their bloodline and how men had to cope with those feelings before accepting adoption. Well that didn't really help that much since sexual inadequacy was hardly the problem and as for bloodlines, forget it! Master Yoshi, Master Splinter, his brothers, himself were all adopted. Hell the Hamato clan *thrived* on adoption! Actually it made Leo smile at the thought that he might be continuing the family name that way. He liked that.

He also read about the greatest fears about adoption; rejection. Could a child learn to truly see him as a father? Leo looked at his three-fingered green hands and fisted them. What if the child was scared of him and became traumatized? The fear could turn to hate and mistrust, leading ultimately to rejection and total abandonment. The thought made an old hurt throb in his soul. He desperately didn't want that to happen; the world already rejected his ilk, he couldn't bear it if it came from someone he wanted to love.

With one pro and one con already in his mind, he decided to talk to an expert. Of course trying to get Master Splinter to talk about fatherhood without giving away the reason why proved something of a challenge, but he wasn't the leader for nothing. As it happened all he needed to do was manipulate a conversation in just the right direction.

It was an evening with the lair all to themselves. Mikey, with the power of his big, blue eyes, managed to get their father's permission to go out to see a special movie screening with the others. Leo was interested in the film, but as a loyal son decided to stay at home, especially since it gave him plenty of privacy to ask some much needed questions.

The gods must've loved him because Splinter started off the conversation in just the right way.

"Your brother has been using those eyes since infancy. One of these days I shall discover the ability to say no to them." Splinter jested lightly.

"You say no to him plenty of times, Master. Parenting seems to come naturally to you." He said lightly, hoping Splinter will pick up the thread.

Splinter chuckled softly. "Hardly, my son. Those first months with the four of you were the hardest. Keeping all three of you fed, warm, healthy and safe completely consumed me. There were many nights I went hungry and I was very tired."

"So why did you keep us?" He asked as he took an old tea pot and poured his father a drink.

The question made Splinter pause. He cupped his tea with both hands and rubbed it lightly; then heaving a lingering breath he said before taking a sip. "Because I couldn't leave you."

At the slightly confused expression on his elder's face, he tried to elaborate. "When four, tiny faces look up at you the way you all did, there's no way I could have left you to fend for yourselves."

"Were you hoping to replace the family you lost, Master?"

"Perhaps, but I could not imagine what kind of beings you four would become. You were children, you were turtles and our mutation might've been unpredictable. I had experience with none of these things yet….." Splintered closed his eyes and smiled faintly. "….yet…..I loved you all. You were my sons from day one and while we all have had great hardships I have never regretted my choice."

Leo realized that as much as he would like to ask more questions, to find the root of his father's love, it would be one of those spiritual, unanswerable mysteries that could never be fully explained. "So…it just happened."

Splinter smiled. "Yes, my son."

"I guess you're lucky then. None of us will ever know." He sighed softly, thoughtfully, feeling sad. A warm, aged hand reached out and touched his face.

"A child would have a difficult life with us, my son." Splinter said honestly, "They might suffer as we have and I would not wish that on an innocent soul."

His heart instantly plummeted at those words. The thoughts that had been on his mind were now confirmed; he couldn't bring a child into his world. He'd have to deny Karai.

"But…."

Leo snapped up. There was a but?

"…..no two lives are the same. Should the opportunity for fatherhood come to any one of you, why should I deny you the right to experience that kind of love?"

His father's words rolled in his mind, adding itself to the jumble already there and as much as he wanted to excuse himself so he could meditate, he knew that would only give him away, so instead he smiled and said;

"Thank you Master Splinter, but let's just hope that any kid we have doesn't become another Mikey. We can barely handle one."

Splinter chuckled at the thought.

When Splinter retired for the night, Leonardo stayed up and waited for his brother to come home. When they did they were loud and enthusiastic. Mikey lamented his older brother's decision to stay and quickly began retelling him the movie with over exaggerated embellishment. Once he finished and recovered his breath he asked Leo what he and Master Splinter did.

"Talking about parenting." He replied with a shrug.

"Parenting?" Mikey parroted, "You mean like having kids? You're thinking about having a kid bro?"

It amazed him how his littlest brother was actually very astute, but didn't know that he was. "Come on Mikey, you know it's not possible."

"Yeah I can't imagine any of us are parents, especially him." Raphael snorted at Leo. "Karai doesn't look like she has a maternal bone in her body-"

Leo looked at him sharply. "Don't start, Raph."

Donnie gave Raph a faint pleading look and the sai-wielding turtle shrugged. "Then of course there's you, Fearless. You're such a perfectionist and a worrier. The chaos of having kids would probably put you in an early grave."

"You'd think I'd suck so bad?" Leo countered, another knot of doubt planting itself in his mind.

"You can't handle a mess, kids are messy; do the math." Raph replied coolly.

Mikey put in his two cents. "You'd suck as a father too, Raph; couldn't see you anywhere near a diaper!"

"And you never will." Raph replied with a firm nod. "Me and kids forget about it!"

Donnie rolled his eyes at them both then looked at Leo. "Personally I could see you as a dad, bro. You keep an eye on us, don't you?"

"Yeah you got plenty of experience with us!" Mikey chirped as he looked around for the remote. "I wonder what's on at 3 in the morning!"

With a huff, Raph hoisted himself off the couch. "If we're staying up then I'm getting a beer." He nudged his older brother along the way and said in a mellow tone. "Ah forget about it Leo. Parenthood is out of the picture for all of us. Plus, I ain't welcoming anything that comes from *her*."

Mikey wrinkled his face at the thought. "Ew."

Donnie merely shrugged.

And Leonardo sat there with his brothers, wishing he could scream.

He didn't visit the lair for a few days claiming he was sick and he was of sorts. His mind was so full, his heart so conflicted with decisions that he had become plain exhausted. What was he going to do? Basically from all he has gathered in his months of meditation was that he might not make a great father, that his life was full of danger, that rejection and fear was a possibility, but to know such love was indescribable. Getting no comfort in the tiny garden at home he grabbed his gear and took off to wander the roofs of New York City.

There was still a faint trace of sunset and as he had grown accustomed to seeing the sun rise and fall on a daily basis now that he lived above ground, he'd grown to really enjoy watching the orange, yellows and reds rays turning into the pink, violet and finally midnight blue. The night was perfect actually, the kind that made people want to step out on their roofs and enjoy it, which made Leo's wandering a bit more difficult, but was more than happy to concentrate on being stealthy for once.

Just as he thought, not far from where he landed he saw a small party on a roof top. The music was what made him stop because it reminded him of his stay in Central America. It was a festive dance song with the steady beating of drums. People were laughing, eating and dancing; little children in fine clothes ran around. Some of the littlest one were dressed entirely in white and Leo vaguely wondered why. He went in for a closer look at the festivities; something he would usually never do, but tonight he desperately sought a distraction from his heavy thoughts.

He kept himself hidden in the shadows of the neighboring roof and watched as people helped themselves to cake and soda. He was now close enough to read the banners and balloons that proclaimed it a baptism party. The most he could recall about baptisms came from watching the Godfather Trilogy, which would explain why the most fuss was made on the little ones dressed in white. Some were small and still needed the helpful, loving arms of their parents; others were toddlers, waddling around the guests in their finery. He noticed a small herd of children of various ages playing on another side of the roof and he had to smile to see a little girl giggle and run after the others as best she could. She too wore a white dress that went down to her knees, white stockings and shoes with a big bow in the back and flower ribbon in her dark, dark hair. For some reason the sight of the little creature so innocent and carefree made Leo smile and he felt the throb in his head lessen. Suddenly a single Spanish word rang out and the kids scattered, screaming with glee back to the adults. Only the little girl remained though not for lack of trying; somehow her pretty white skirt got caught on a metal piece and she couldn't break loose. Chubby hands tugged at her skirt with a frustrated frown and after a minute or two the frown gave way to tears. She wailed for someone to help her, but with the volume of the music and all the screeching children she could not be heard. The sight of her isolated and miserable tugged on Leonardo's conscious and despite the risk he made his way over to her side, giving the partiers a wide berth.

The quickest and fastest way to set her free and disappear would be to use his katana and simply slice the bit of material off, but he'd dare not else he might accidentally hurt her, so he just might have to simply pull the snag himself and be on his way. As he got closer the girl stopped crying and looked at him. If a baby could have a bewildered look on her face than that would be what was on hers. She stared at him so long he began to feel self-conscious.

"Uh…it'll just be a moment…I mean….Todo va estar bien." He said feeling a little foolish for talking to a child who probably didn't understand a thing he was saying.

Leonardo swooped down to remove the snag, his mind on a quick escape when suddenly a warm little hand touched his face. Startled, he turned and was surprised to see her smiling at him. She seemed absolutely delighted and happily explored his face with her hands. It was such a strange sensation to have his face touched like that that he didn't know what to do except let her continue. As she went on poking and prodding a realization finally hit the mutant turtle.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" He blurted out. The baby replied with some mindless garble and proceeded to stick her finger in his mouth. Leo spit out the finger and thoughtlessly picked her up, which didn't bother

her in the least.

"You're making this too easy. Babies aren't easy." He said, trying to make her understand the gravity of what she's doing. "You're supposed to be scared of me; not trying to stick your fist in my mouth."

"-I!" She said in greeting.

He sighed, smiling faintly at her beaming grin. "Don't you want to go back to the party?" He pointed to the noise behind her. "I'm sure your mom is missing you."

The girl actually followed the direction of his hand, then turned back, gazed at him thoughtfully and gave him an uncoordinated kiss at the tip of his beak. "-I!" She said simply.

Something in his heart contracted and he felt a warmth that was different from the one he felt for Karai or for his family. It was rich, sweet and yet slightly scary.

Unable to help himself he touched the girl's cheek and marveled at the softness. "What are you doing to me?" He whispered.

"Nina! Nina!"

A frantic cry broke Leo from his thoughts and with a mental curse realized that he overstayed his welcome. He quickly placed the little girl back on her feet and impulsively gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Thanks

for the talk, Nina. It was helpful." He said, then swiftly disappeared just as a woman rounded the corner and with much relief, gathered the child up in her arms. She gently scolded the girl, not noticing as she waved her

chubby arms at the giant, disappearing turtle.

Hours later, now completely enveloped in night, Leonardo sat on the roof of his home and thought. For once his mind wasn't jumbled and confused; instead it focused on one thing. The little girl in white.

She stripped him of his fears and filled him with something else that he couldn't really describe. It made his heart swell and his spirits lift. Was this the feeling that Master Splinter couldn't describe? The pull and longing

that made him love his sons? He liked that feeling a lot and wondered just a little bit if he would get the same feeling with a child of his own. Why hadn't he meditated over that instead of all the facts and opinions he'd

been gathering these three months? As he thought about it, it suddenly dawned upon him.

When it came to family and love, thinking had nothing to do with it. One simply had to follow the heart and trust it'll all be alright. All this time Leo should've gone with his heart, not with his mind.

"Idiot." He said to himself with a smirk.

Knowing now what to do, he made himself comfortable, closed his eyes and meditated; this time searching deep within his soul.

Karai was roused from her sleep by the gentle shake from a large green hand. Slightly irritated, she opened her eyes and focused on her husband and was surprised to find him slightly damp. She reached out to stop his

hand and was slightly alarmed at the coldness she felt. The last she saw him he was upstairs on their roof meditating and not wanting to disturb him, she left him there unmolested. When she went to bed around one in

the morning he was still up there, but she assumed he would eventually make his way down. By the looks of him though it seemed he was there all night and the morning dew had drenched him, leaving him cold and

wet.

"Leonardo you meditated all night? Is everything well?" She sat up, thinking she should escort him to the bathroom for a hot shower, least he developed a cold.

Instead of giving her a straight answer, Leonardo smiled serenely, gave her a pleasant kiss. "I thought about all night and I've decided."

Well she definitely wasn't expecting that! She snapped to attention and waited with bated breath. "Alright." She said simply, not knowing what else to say, but noticing that he was sniffling a bit and she couldn't decide if

it was because he was getting emotional or because he did catch a cold.

"Can we have a girl?"

The question threw Karai off so badly she jerked and it took her a few heart beats before it all sank in. He's consented, and by the look in his eyes there was no conflict, just a peaceful confidence. She truly didn't know

what to say. If she was honest with herself she would burst into tears and embrace her husband for giving her her heart's desire, but that would never do, so instead she composed herself, returned his serene smile

with one of her own and kissed him firmly.

"A girl would be fine." She replied and kissed him again.

Leonardo yielded hungrily to her and enthused at the thought of soon becoming a father, of expanding and bringing new joy in his family, he hugged his wife fiercely…..then the rough tickle in his throat that had started

to nag him forced him to pull away and cough. Karai watched him cough and sniffle again, bemused.

"Ill?" She asked with a raised brow, not having to tell him how foolish he was for meditating outside in the middle of autumn when they had a perfectly good, warm, dry home he could've been in instead.

"Yeah." He admits sheepishly, then adds, "I promise that I'll make all major decisions inside once the baby gets here."

She smirked at him, then decided that despite her excellent control over herself, she would hug him anyway and convey to him in that warm embrace how much he, and his consent, meant to her. She was finally going

to have her one good thing; a little girl to call their own. "Good."


	20. Chapter 20

Hamato Karai 20

AUTHOR: Jinn-Jinn  
>DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.<p>

NOTE: Long time no see. This new movie got me thinking I should finish what I started so long ago. I'm older and I got a career and responsibilities so let'e see if I can finish this.

Secrets were sometimes a necessary evil. Sometimes it wasn't all that evil, just plain necessary. At least that's what Leonardo was telling himself.

It's been four months into the adoption process and to say it was stressful would be an understatement. Despite the money and resources available to Karai they still had a lot to go through.

Once they decided to adopt, it then came down to where they'd like to find their child. Leo was open to any child from any place, but Karai had her heart set on a baby from the homeland. She pointed out that while there were many American adoptees, the problem with them were the social workers who would constantly be nosing about, plus the danger of the parent coming out of nowhere and demanding them back. There would be no such problems with a foreign infant, so Japan it was. The next thing to be overcome was filling in missing information about Leo. A human photo had to be forged, social security number, ID, place of employment, etc. all of which Karai had prepared almost too easily. Leo had been uneasy about doing such things illegally, but truly what other way was there? Karai assured him that she was handling this through all the proper channels as she wanted nothing to ruin their chances. Of course that didn't mean she hadn't managed to pull some strings during it all. Being the top ranking leader of a secret organization did have its benefits.

Knowing that they were going to adopt a girl, little time was wasted preparing a room. Leo wasn't aware that a baby needed that much *stuff* but apparently they did, and he felt like an idiot when Karai spoke of colors and designs. Not that Karai had much flair for it either; both were rather stark and simplistic in tastes and Leo was eternally grateful when she wisely suggested that they simply hired a decorator to make the decisions for them.

If all the things going on at home and the anxiousness of waiting for their paperwork to go through wasn't enough, Leonardo still had that other, tiny little problem. He was keeping the whole adoption process a secret from his family. It's not that he wanted to keep it a secret, he really didn't. It's just that he had no idea how he was going to tell them or how they were going to take it. The last time he spoke of babies to his brothers they were all pleasantly content with the knowledge that they will never have to deal with children. They were also not too keen of accepting anything that came from his wife. Of course the child won't biologically be theirs, but nevertheless she was making this all happen. Leo couldn't stand the idea of his brothers forcing him to stop the adoption nor could he bear losing his brothers due to their mistrust for anything Karai-related. For those reasons he had remained silent, but it was getting difficult to bear this secret alone. Not even Karai knew that he hadn't told them and fortunately she'd been too busy with work or the lawyers to ask.

Now as he headed back to his home after spending the day with his family, he received a call from Karai hinting that she had some important news for him. In that blazing instant another thought entered his head. He was actually going through with this, he was going to be a father and there was no going back. Suddenly the secrets and the realization choked the breath out of him and he had to pause to regain his cool.

He needed to talk to *somebody* NOW!

Had April O' Neil known what was going to happen when she let Leo come into her and Casey's apartment she probably would've turned off the lights. However, for good or ill she sat on her sofa with her jaw on the floor watching Leonardo, the coolest, most level headed person she'd ever met pace around her living room ranting like a lunatic and revealing to her his intentions to adopt a baby with Karai. Truly the world had come to an end.

"- and I love Karai with everything I have and I have thought really hard about this and I want to have this baby too, but it just occurred to me that I'm going to be a father at 21. I've never changed a diaper In. My. Life! Then there is feeding! I can't cook, I really can't! I almost poisoned my family once making oatmeal! And this is for 18 years if I'm lucky! Oh God I need to breathe….." He slumped down on his knees and began to pant.

April took this blessedly quiet moment to finally speak. "Sooo…..You and Karai are adopting a little baby girl from Japan and its finally hitting you that you're going to be a father?"

Leo, oxygen now coursing normally through his veins, replied softly, "Yeah, basically."

"And how long has this been in the works?" She asked as the shock of it all began to slip away and she focused more on Leo's troubles. "What does Master Splinter and the rest think about all this?"

Leo's features took on a pained expression. "That's another big problem. See Karai and I have been working on this for over four months now, but you're the only one I've told about this."

"What? You haven't told them for four months? Why?" She asked, shocked.

With a heavy sigh, Leonardo told her exactly what happened during his conversation with his brothers and father. April listened patiently, "Leo, that's ridiculous. If this is what you truly want then they will support you. Don't take what they said so deeply; you should have been honest with them from the start. I'm sure Master Splinter would be thrilled to become a grandfather and the guys equally as thrilled to be uncles. Okay, maybe Raph doesn't like Karai, but this is a baby; he can't truly hold a grudge against an innocent little baby."

"I know, I know but there is still so much unresolved tension between my wife and my family. " Leo rubbed his naked skull in utter frustration then sighed heavily, " I guess you're right I should probably tell them soon. "

"Yes, very soon." April frowned a bit, "Wait a minute, I'm curious why did you come to me and tell me these things?"

Leonardo shrugged and said rather sheepishly, "Honestly? I'm not quite sure why. I guess you were a lot like Donatello in the way you both listen and since I could not really talked to him about this I decided to come to you. That doesn't mean I was not scared of telling you as well though; after all you are family too and I wasn't sure how you felt about my being with Karai. Plus you never said much on our wedding day."

"That's because I didn't know what to make of it. I was inclined to believe she would try to hurt you like she did the others, but after the first year I decided to relax and just see how it went. Besides, you're a mature responsible guy with a mind of his own and I'm sure you could've handled Karai had she tried anything."

Leo perked up a bit at her summation of him. "You think I'm mature?"

"Yes, definitely." April said firmly, pleased to see him cheer up. "And to be honest I believe in my heart that you would make an excellent father. After all, you managed to corral the others for years and you haven't killed any of them."

"Not yet anyway." He joked lightly, before sobering a bit. "I suppose loving a baby with all my heart won't be hard, but what about the diapers and stuff?"

"Oh Leo, that's just technical things; when you break it down it's not that complicated. You hold the baby, you wash the baby, you change the baby, you feed the baby. You'll be mastering those skills way faster than you do your exercises and *you* memorize things at an ungodly pace, so really don't worry." She reached out and clasped his hand. "Just love the baby with everything you got…..and tell your brothers, 'kay?"

"You make it sound so easy." Leo sighed, then nodded. "Alright, I'll tell them."

He had been beating around the bush about this for so long that he decided not to this time, so after his talk was April he immediately marched himself down to the lair and gathered his family in the living room telling them that he had very important news to tell them. They all eyed him with mixed emotions not knowing if this news might be good or bad. Leonardo felt a great ball of nervousness unlike any he had ever had before, but this was important and vital to him; he had to include his family, so he masked his fear took a deep breath blurted out the truth.

"Karai and I have been thinking about having children."

Alright, that was not 100% truth but Leo thought baby steps would be better.

For a heartbeat there was silence in the lair and then….

"No way !" Michelangelo blurted out in his usual subtlety. "Are you serious?"

"Of course he's being serious," Donatello reprimanded him, "would Leo call a meeting and joke about something as serious as that?"

Master Splinter said nothing, his face was unreadable. Raphael's however spoke volumes.

"What? Why? Kids? With her? Are you nuts?"

Leo sighed heavily and tried to explain, "We had been talking about this for a few months now and she told me how much she would very much…."

"SHE told you? She talked you into this, didn't she? You have never spoken of having child a single day of your life and now all of a sudden you come here and tell us you are thinking of having children? I don't believe it I refused to believe it."

Leo's eyes sharpened as he looked at his furious brother. "Hey things change as we get older-"

"-how the hell do you expect to even have children? After all, you have been at it with the Misses for over three years now and you haven't exactly stuck on a bun in her oven-"

"That is none of your-" He charged towards his brother only to have Donnie stop him.

Mikey quickly took a pleading tone, "Come on guys, this isn't necessary-"

"Let's take this serious and talk about it calmly." Donnie added, gently pushing Leo back.

"I am being serious! I want this baby. I want to have a family."

Raph exploded. "We ARE your FAMILY! What it isn't good enough now?"

"Is it wrong to let our family grow?" He countered.

"You think a kid is going to make us all happier? Do you think the kid is going to LOVE having uncles and a grandfather they can't go out to the park with or show off to their friends?"

Raph's words hit home and when Leonardo couldn't counter, he continued. "Our life down here isn't bad, but it's not normal either. You and Karai are not going to give the kid what they need to be safe and content and no one else here will either."

Leo's eyes wandered over his brothers, who went silent, and then settled on their sensei who had been observing it all. Master Splinter studied his eldest son before clearing his throat and finally speaking.

"Raphael is right, my son. This is our life down below and while I believe you would do your best, raising a child with our limitations would be unfair to it. I urge you to rethink your decision and persuade Karai to do likewise."

Leonardo was grateful that nobody stopped him when he left the lair. He was so distraught that all through the journey home he had to blink back tears as Splinter's words echoed through his brain. Once upon a time, his sensei's words were like gold to him, precious and sound. Now as a young man, he felt himself grow angry and upset at them. He spoke the truth, but he didn't want to believe it and for the first time, he wanted to discard his words and follow his own path. The very idea of betraying his father hurt, but not having a child hurt too. A terrible war was breaking out in his mind. He needed to get home and talk to Karai, or meditate….or something!

He was so troubled that he almost missed the file on the kitchen counter. Almost. The seal of the adoption agency however was glowing under the light, seeming to call Leo closer. Just the thought of what he might find there made him sick with fear and guilt. A part of him wanted to ignore it and another wanted to see what was in it. His body decided to take the choice from him and suddenly he was standing before it; the orange manila folder looking ominous.

"You can look."

Leo's head snapped up to see his wife, freshly washed and changed, approaching. She sidled up against him and gestured towards the file. Leo looked at Karai, wanting to tell her what he was told; let her know his re-emerged fears and repeat the words his family said to him, but in the eyes of the woman he loved a shine of contentment he has rarely seen and he found his words dying in his throat.

"I'm too scared to look." He admits softly.

Karai chuckled softly. "Coward." She teased before doing the deed for him and opening the file for him to see.

Leonardo didn't know what to expect and for an embarrassing moment he thought he might faint; his vision blurred before they focus on the pictures in front of them.

The baby in the picture had its lips pursed together and a puzzled expression on its face. The baby was small, swaddled in a pink blanket.

"Is that-"

"-Keep looking." She encouraged.

He peered at the other picture. This time the baby was cheerful, the cheeks plump and soft. The chubby arms were free from the white blanket and the tiny fingers were curled into tight little fists.

When Leo looked at the third picture, that's when his heart stopped. "This isn't true….."

"Quite true, husband. What do you think?"

What he thought was one was actually two. Twins. Twin girls. He should've realized that now as he looked at them both. The baby in pink was smaller and had a thinner face with a thick head of black hair. The baby in white was bigger, chubbier with sparser hair than her sister. They seemed to look at him through the picture with their soft eyes pleading him to take them home.

Leonardo suddenly felt this overwhelming desire to have them here in his arms immediately so he could protect them from anyone or thing that would even breath harm on them. They were too far away, he wanted them here. Everything his master and brothers said didn't matter; all doubts fled. He wanted to weep and he wanted to laugh. He was in love.

"How long until they can come home?" He demanded, finally looking up at her.

"Three months if we're lucky, which I believe we will be. I will have to call the decorator and have her prepare the second crib. "Karai had watched him as his emotions unfolded from fear to bewilderment to awe. When she had been told that they had been offered twins she wanted to reject them since it seemed like too much, but after being told they would be separated otherwise she felt a pang of guilt. Seeing their little faces made it even harder to deny them. She thought that Leo, already skittish, would say no, so his sudden desire to have them brought to New York was a pleasant surprise.

"A second crib." He muttered, studying the picture. "Do they have names?"

"Yes, but I thought we should give them new ones; ones that reflect our family." Karai brushed the edges of his bandana off his shoulder and got closer to him. "I will name one and you the other?"

Leonardo smiled and brushed a kiss against her face. "I'd like that."

That night Leonardo's mind was heavy with thought. Twins. Two of everything. The good and the bad. What was wrong with him? One baby worried him, two are downright terrifying, so why wasn't he tossing and turning?

Because they were his and Karai's girls; their family, so they were precious and loved, no matter what anyone says. That included his own family. He didn't want to tell Karai his problems. Despite her mellowed attitude she could still hold a grudge, and he wanted no more hostility, especially with their girls coming. He would have to handle this quietly and firmly. He was to be a father and he needed to start acting like one.

Yoshiko

He blinked at how quickly that name so randomly popped into his head. It was perfect; after Hamato Yoshi. He took the picture of the twins he put beside him and peered at their tiny faces. The one in pink, the smallest of the two, that would be her name.

TBC…

Yoshiko – good, obedient child


	21. Chapter 21

Hamato Karai 21

AUTHOR: Jinn-Jinn  
>DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.<p>

3 months later…

Karai had faced many things but this had to be the most awkward. The last time she was in this store she had given April O'Neil a gift that proved the end of the turtle clan. Today in an odd twist of fate she was going to present something to the redhead that would actually solidify and expand the family.

"Miss O'Neil." She called out softly.

April would swear to the end of her days that she was not startled, but she was; almost dropping the box of antiques that she was holding when a frighteningly familiar voice spoke. "Oh! Um, hello Karai?"

Awkward, just awkward.

Karai didn't know how to be friendly, she so decided on being blunt. "Leonardo and I are expecting our babies to arrive this evening."

"Leo told me yesterday. I am so happy for you both! And it's understandable if you want the first few days to settle them in. I can't wait to see them Tuesday!"

"Yes, however there is a small matter that require yours and Mr. Jones attention. Is he here?"

"Yeah, let me get him down." April sets her box aside and walks over to the stairs. "CASEY!"

A large, dull thump echoes, probably the man himself. Silence, then. "WHAT?"

"GET DOWN HERE!" She hollered. "KARAI WANTS TO SPEAK TO US!"

"WHAT?!" Suddenly there a rush of feet and Casey Jones reveals himself holding a bat. "What do you want, lady?!" He growls, his bat at the ready.

April promptly takes the bat from him and sets it on the counter. "Be nice. She's Leo's wife." She turns back to Karai who took the whole scene in with a mildly startled expression.

Smoothing her face, Karai cleared her throat and produced a thick stack of folded white paper. She opened it and presented it to them both along with a pen. "You two are the only people we trust. If anything should happen to myself or Leonardo, we are naming you the legal guardians of our daughters."

April gasped and Casey was dumbstruck. Karai had no time for either expression. "I need you to sign. Please."

"B-But, what about Splinter and the guys?" April asked as she hesitantly took the pen.

"Yeah!" Casey piped up. "They'd be great with kids."

"The courts will recognize HUMAN guardianship Ms. O'Neil, Mr. Jones. They can raise our daughters if they choose to, but you will be the ones capable of receiving their funds and signing off on documents. We believe that you both will ensure that our daughters are safe and that they will be able to reach their grandfather and uncles if anything should happen."

April was stunned, she looked at the papers in front of her, wondering if this was some kind of trap, but she noticed Leo's signature next to Karai's and decided to trust in her a little. She tightened her hold on the pen and signed her name. She then handed it to Casey who took it, but hesitated.

"Ape, but we don't know what's going to happen. What if we don't work out?" He asked.

April took his free hand and squeezed it. "You still plan on making sure Leo's girls get three meals a day, go to school, stay safe and get to see Splinter and the guys?"

Casey frowned and nodded. "Hell yes."

"Then sign the paper."

So he did.

The relief Karai felt was immense, but she did not let it show as she tucked the freshly signed paper back into her coat. "Thank you." She hesitated a beat. "The girls will be waiting for you on Tuesday."

She left.

Karai didn't know how to feel when she went to the airport to fetch her babies, but she was grateful she brought them over by private plane so she can view them quietly in the seclusion of the airplane hangar.

When the first caretaker approached, the baby in her arms yawned and rubbed her eyes, clearly having awakened from her nap. Karai, the Foot ninja, so deadly calm and always in control lost her heart to her instantly and extended her arms out to take her. The baby, still half asleep and looking for a warm place to snuggle leaned towards the new pair of arms and cuddled up before sleeping again. Before Karai can savor this new precious weight, the other caretaker emerged; the baby in her arms heavy and limp. Although her arm had one baby, Karai instantly wanted the other as well. The new one didn't even stir, just sniffed in annoyance and curled up against her, drooling.

It was awkward holding two, but oh how she loved them! She didn't know how else to feel. They were precious and they were her daughters. Leonardo's daughters too. Karai shifted them around a bit, then dismissed the caretakers to another car. She had to take them home instantly where their father was waiting. With some help she settled them both in the carriers already installed in the vehicle and she was pleased that she was not driving because she couldn't take her eyes off of them as they squirmed and shifted in their new space. She brushed a finger over the thick black hair of the smaller twin. Yoshiko was the name Leo gave her. She then stroked the fisted hand of the bigger twin; Kameko was to be her name.

There wasn't a word in the dictionary for the feeling that filled Leonardo's gut when he heard the garage door roll up. His babies have come home and the thought nearly paralyzed him. What would he do if he scared them? What if they cried being in his presence? He didn't know what to do; his heart was trying to come out his throat. Oh God….

The elevator pinged and he became paralyzed; terror, unknown until now, seized him.

But then the soft helpless sounds of his children reached him and he was instantly at the elevator door. Karai was holding both carriers and he took both of them from her, effortlessly carrying them to the couch. The babies squeaked at him as he knelt down before them. They didn't cry at the sight of him, they didn't even look perplexed. Leo reached out and touched their feet. Tiny toes incased in soft socks wiggled against his great hands. Kameko tried to grasp one of his fingers, Yoshiko continued to squirm. They were amazing.

"You should pick them up." Karai said as she knelt down beside him. Before he could say anything she took Kameko out of her carrier and without hesitation placed her in Leo's arms.

She felt soft and delicate as she adjusted to his touch, babbling and reaching out with curious hands. Then Karai placed Yoshiko in his other arm who promptly got a hold of his bandana tails and suckled on the edge of it. In his arms were his daughters; light as feathers, soft as silk, with that delicate powder scent. Emotions, so many swelled inside of him and he didn't know what to say, but his little girls were looking at him now as if expecting him to speak.

"Hey, I'm your…." Leo began to say when tears sprang into his eyes. He couldn't control himself as he smiled and wept. "I'm your dad." He looked towards Karai and saw that her own eyes were bright with tears. "And this beautiful woman in front of us is your mom and you're our girls now. We're going to take care of you."

Karai watched her husband kiss their daughters and she didn't know she could love him as much as she loved him now. He was the greatest warrior, the best husband and bound to be the most devoted father. She took Leo's nuzzling face from their daughters' soft hairs between her hands and kissed him, their tears of joy mingling. Their daughters didn't seem to mind being enfolded in their new parents embrace as Kameko reached up to grab her mother's hair. It was perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

Hamato Karai 22

AUTHOR: Jinn-Jinn  
>DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.<p>

NOTE: I can't believe I'm still not done…..I hope you're all happy.

* * *

><p>Leonardo stood at the entrance of his family's home and took a breath before squaring his shoulders and walking in. Just as he knew they would, they were at the table eating breakfast. Splinter heard him first, his ears perking up before turning to look at him. Mikey looked up from his bacon and grinned.<p>

"Leo! Hey, just in time for breakfast!"

Donnie pushed back Leo's assigned chair in welcome. "Haven't seen you for a few days. How's it been?"

Raphael said nothing until he realized his brother was hesitating from joining them. "What's wrong?"

Leonardo sighed heavily. "I haven't been completely honest with you guys and for that I'm sorry. When I said that Karai and I wanted to have a family it wasn't exactly true. What I meant to say was we were _going_ to be a family. Karai and I have been in an adoption process for months by the time I told you and the night you told me to reconsider the idea it was already too late. Our babies arrived this week."

The only thing that could be heard from his family was the spoon dropped from Raph's hand. Seeing that he wasn't getting a response, he continued.

"The reason I've been absent these few days is because I've been learning how to feed, wash and dress our babies. It's been a little gross a few times, but they're perfect and I won't give them back. I'm a father now and I love them. I know if you gave them a chance you'd love them too."

Still nothing and the silence weighed heavily on Leo, but he needed to finish. "I just wanted to let you know that you're uncles and a grandfather and if you wish you can come up to see them. However if you're against this and want to express your opinion about it some more then save it. I'm not listening and I won't allow any hostility around my children. So…..that's it, um, I need to go back. I hate leaving them for too long, plus April and Casey will be there shortly. I'm sorry I hurt you guys, but I'm not sorry for the choice Karai and I have made." Leo bowed curtly and turned to leave.

"What are they? What are their names?" Mikey asked softly. Leo didn't turn around, but he heard the tears in his brother's voice and it hurt him to be the cause.

"Girls. Yoshiko and Kameko."

* * *

><p>"Oh! They're precious!" April squealed as she took Yoshiko from her father's arms. The tiny girl giggled when April ticked her tummy. "You are so pretty! Yes you are! Oh I'm going to buy so many cute dresses for you and your sister!"<p>

Despite his earlier melancholy Leonardo snorted as he watched April go from a practical, sensible woman into a pile of pink goo under his daughter's charm. Casey sighed as he tucked Kameko under his arm as if she were a football. "Great, now she's going to want to talk about babies when we get home. Thanks Leo."

"You're welcome and that's not how you hold a baby." Leo replied as he took Kameko and made Casey hold her properly. Kameko was nonplussed as she continued to suckle on her pacifier.

"Tch, my old man held me like this all the time!"

"Did he drop you?" Leo countered.

Casey shrugged. "Eh, once or twice."

Leo glanced over to Karai who was at the kitchen and they shared a look. "Give me the baby, Casey. It's time to feed her anyway."

"Can I do it?"

Everyone looked towards the window as Michelangelo stumbled in with Donatello following closely behind. Leo had hoped his brothers would come around, but he didn't think it would be this quick and even though it was just the two of them it was better than he had expected. He smiled brightly at the sight of them. "Sure, let me get Kameko's bottle. Here Mikey, hold her."

"Really?!" Mikey said, excited and he eagerly reached out to take her.

"No, Mikey!" April piped up. "You two just came from the sewers! Wash your hands before you touch them!" She clutched Yoshiko close to her for emphasis and she fussed in protest.

For the record, no one had ever seen Mikey wash himself so quickly, but no one bothered to comment since it turned out that once his niece was suckling contently in his arms, he was just as bad as April. "Hey, I'm your Uncle Mikey and you're my cutesy, wootsy, itty, bitty Jelly Bean!" He then looked over at Yoshiko who was also feeding quietly in Donnie's arms. "And you're going to be my cutie, patootie Cupcake!"

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should've brought some insulin."

Leo chuckled, then glanced over towards the kitchen where Karai was opening the gifts April and Casey had brought for their daughters. Seeing that they were occupied he could finally ask the question that had been itching his brain since his brothers appeared.

"Did the others choose not to come?" He asked quietly.

Donnie sobered and sighed. "Splinter said he needed to meditate, but Raph…."

"_That…LIAR!"_

_Raphael was punching his bag harder than ever before. He wasn't just furious, he was LIVID._

"_I'm never forgiving him for this! This is the most selfish, stupid thing he has ever done!"_

"_What's so stupid about it?" Donnie asked after listening to him rant and rave for a while. "It's his choice to have a family with his wife if he wants. We're twenty-one years old, we're adults! Why should he be asking us for any kind of permission?"_

"_His wife is Karai! The babies are HER idea and I know she has plans and those babies are going to be a part of them!"_

"_Raph, you're being ridiculous. They've been married for nearly five years now and NOTHING has happened. In fact I don't think Karai is so bad anymore. I'm starting to like her-"_

"_Don't you dare! That bitch was almost the death of this family and now she's going to use those girls against us! I know it!"_

"_You're being paranoid-"_

"_-I'm keeping us safe! Which used to be Leo's job, but clearly he doesn't want it anymore."_

_Donnie stood up. "__**You**__ don't get to decide that and you are certainly not deciding for us!"_

_Raphael was in Donnie's face so suddenly that he flinched. "You want to run that by me again?"_

"_You don't get to decide for us!"_

_Both turtles turned to look at Michelangelo who had been silent through all of it until now. He had been sitting on the sofa, but now he was up looking as furious as he's ever been. "I said you don't get to decide for us! We're all grown here and I say if Leo wants to have a family then let him have a family! He has worked his shell off taking care of us and keeping us safe. He married Karai for our safety! "_

"_He married her because he loved her! Always had!" Raph retorted._

"_Our safety came first! He didn't know how it was going to turn out; none of us did! You can't control us, you never could, and you know why? Because if you can't handle change what made you think you'd make a good leader!" Mikey snapped. _

_Donnie's jaw dropped and Raphael's hands clenched into hard fists. "Mikey…"_

"_No! Something changes and you don't like it! Fine, be stubborn, don't listen and deny what's clearly in front of you. Solve your problems with insults and fists. I accept Leo's right to be happy with Karai and to have children. I believe that he can handle it! And I'm going to be there to help him!" Mikey turned and marched towards the exit._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to see my nieces!" Mikey hollered as he exited._

"_I'm going with you!" Donnie called out, racing after his younger brother. He paused briefly to look over at Raphael. "If you had the chance for a family, wouldn't you take it?"_

_He watched his brother swallow heavily, but stay silent. Donatello left him there. _

Leo looked over at his youngest brother in awe. "Thank you, Mikey."

Mikey shrugged as he pulled the empty bottle from Kameko's searching lips. "You're welcome. Besides, nothing was going to keep me from seeing my nieces! Huh? Isn't that right, Jelly Bean?" He tickled the girl in his arms who responded with a wiggle and an unpleasantly scent coming from her diaper. "Ew! Leo!"

"Yea, she tends to go like clockwork. Yoshiko drinks at least two bottles of formula. I think she's trying to catch up in weight to her sister." Leo replied as he got up to take the chubbier girl from Mikey who was holding her away from him as if she were a stinky bomb. The minute Donatello took the empty bottle from Yoshiko she started to cry, demanding her second feeding. Donnie looked up at his brother helplessly. Leo took the empty bottle from his brother and headed to the kitchen where Karai already had out a warm full one.

"April would you mind terribly if-"

"No problem!" April grinned as she took the bottle and proceeded to save Donnie's eardrums by nourishing Yoshiko. Casey gave Karai and Leo another long suffering look before joining the others in the living room.

Leonardo smiled, glad to see his friends and family together, but wishing his father and brother were here as well. He hoped they would come around eventually. Putting those bittersweet thoughts aside he followed his wife to the nursery where she had taken their daughter to be changed.

He never thought he'd live to see the day when Karai, the Foot clan ninja, would be doing something as domestic as changing a diaper, but she did it as efficiently as she did everything else. Leo sidled up against her and cupped Kameko's soft, little skull. He stroked her downy cheek, which prompted her to turn her head so she can try to chew on his large green thumb.

"Your brother and father are not here."Karai commented with a slight quirk of an elegant brow.

Leo sighed, wondered what to say and tried for a diplomatic reply. "Master Splinter will come soon, but Raphael…..I don't know."

"He will never forget."

"No. He's stubborn like that."

Karai stroked their daughter's soft tummy before putting her clothes back on. "Will we tell our daughters the truth of our meeting?"

"Honesty is best. We'll tell them how we met as enemies. How we fought each other, hated each other, respected each other, forgave each other and loved each other."

"When did you forgive me, Leonardo?" She asked, picking Kameko up.

"Some time after we saved New York." He confessed, then shrugged. "I've never been very good at holding grudges and while I know you were still angry, you kept your promise and that meant something to me. I can be stubborn too, and even when we got married I believed that there was some good in you, I just had to wait until you found it in yourself." He smiled proudly at her. "Our daughters need to know that relationships take work. That ours took a lot of building, a lot of time to get here and it was worth it."

Kameko seemed to be pleased with that because she gurgled in pleasure and smiled. Karai smiled faintly and kissed her husband. "Agreed."

* * *

><p>"If you ever need a babysitter just call me! I'm totally here for you bro!" Mikey said enthusiastically as the day quickly drew to a close.<p>

"Thanks Mikey and I appreciate it, but you're going to have to give me Yoshiko now." He gestured toward the daughter that Mikey had been reluctant to give up. Yoshiko, apparently, laughed at every goofy face that her uncle made, which officially made her Mikey's new best friend.

He pouted and reluctantly gave her back to Karai. This is the closed the youngest turtle has ever been to her and he felt like he should say something. "You, um, did good picking them. They're great."

"Thank you." Karai said a little puzzled when Mikey doesn't move."

"Um, I think you'll make a good mom or at least make you less mean, I hope."

Donatello elbowed him. "Mikey, be nice."

"Hey, I just want us all to be a better family." He countered then smiled at her. "Together this time, including you. You know, like a sister."

Karai had only hoped she would be tolerated in the Hamato clan someday. The very idea of being seen as a sister was very touching. She nodded. "Thank you, Michelangelo."

"Don't worry about Master Splinter and Raph, focus on your family Leo and enjoy it. Not all of us will get to have this." Donnie said to his older brother as he stroked Kameko's cheek.

Leo shrugged. "You never know. After all, you're still seeing Rennet, aren't you?" He teased.

Donnie flushed and rubbed his head. "Yeah, well-"

"YAY! More nieces!" Mikey cried out and hugged his brother who promptly bopped him over the head.

"Let's go before you start making wedding plans behind my back!" Donnie said, hauling the younger one out by his bandana tails.

"You're in luck! I just finished watching a wedding planning marathon last week on TV! I can see your theme now! Out of This World!"

Leo shut the window as the slap to Mikey's skull echoed through the night.

* * *

><p>One Last Chapter, I hope. :-)<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Hamato Karai 23

AUTHOR: Jinn-Jinn  
>DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Quite poor. Don't sue.<p>

NOTE: If you guys only KNEW how many times I had to rewrite the Karai/Raph conversation! And I'm not done! I swear! Next chapter is the LAST ONE!

* * *

><p>Yoshiko got an earache and wailed in misery for two days. Karai and Leonardo were exhausted as they tried to comfort her and keep Kameko from catching it. They were successful finally and it was after this small family victory that Master Splinter and Raphael came to visit.<p>

The knock on the window was surprising to Karai. Most of the time the brothers came in and out as they pleased and April and Casey always came from the garage. She looked up warily from feeding Kameko her mushy banana and was shocked to see Master Splinter and Raphael. She gestured for them to come in. Once they were inside their eyes quickly fell to Kameko who was pleased with the mess she was making as she squished the banana between her hands. Karai nodded her head politely and tried to look dignified despite the white towel over her shoulder containing banana mush and spit.

Splinter nodded back. "I apologize for coming unannounced. Is Leonardo here?"

"He is with Yoshiko in the nursery." She gestured towards the room. He nodded and left Raphael behind who stared her carefully.

Karai realized she had never been alone with this brother before nor had she spoken a single word to him ever. She felt like she had been left alone with a dangerous beast, but then he probably thought the same of her. She decided that the cautious approach would be best and sat down before Kameko and resumed feeding her.

"The minute you knocked him to the ground, put the sword to his throat and started talking about honor, I knew he was fucked."

Karai looked at him, stunned.

"It really ticked me off that he didn't even realize what he felt for you. He thought he was gonna create some kind of truce between us and the Foot; he's so goddamn honorable it's stupid! Then when you wouldn't cut his head off in front of Hun and I realized that you liked him back and I was just done with you both! The fighting, the talking, the honoring! It drove me nuts! I wished he had killed you! You don't deserve him! He deserves someone who would take care of him and love him and you….you hurt him more than anyone! And now you bring these kids….."

Raphael looked down at the baby girl who was now looking at him with a confused expression; his ranting interrupting her meal. He looked at her chubby cheeks smeared with banana mush, then she giggled and waved a fist at him and he felt his heart ache."…whether you mean it or not you're to hurt him with them. I swear if you do I'll cute that thing you call a heart out of you! You don't deserve him!"

She turned to look at him sharply. "I don't care if I don't deserve him. He is mine."

"He was ours first!"

"He is still your brother. I have done nothing to keep him from you." She replied, turning back to clean Kameko's hands.

Raph growled. "You changed him! You've made him…..different. He never even thought about being a father until you put it in his head!"

"I forced nothing into his head. We talked about children just like any other husband and wife would talk about it. That is one of the things that make Leonardo such an exceptional man. His capacity to listen, to think and his ability to forgive is beyond even my skill. You say he never thought of children; I believe you, but when the possibility was put before him he took it. Like water, Leonardo flows with change."

God, Raph hated to talk! It would be so much easier to just beat the shit of her, but even he wasn't so stupid as to do something that irreparable, especially in front of a baby. Yet he felt like he was floundering with this woman who was more unpredictable than anyone he had ever met. Her words rang true, but that still didn't make up for the years of animosity. Not for him, maybe not ever.

"Yeah, that sounds like Leo, you're right about that, but you, I'll never trust you."

"That is your affair. You are like a corpse; you can hit it, you can knock it to pieces, but you cannot convince it." She replied coolly. "But do not let your hatred of me bleed towards our daughters."

"I'm not heartless!" He snapped.

An odd quiet settled in the room and Kameko whined to be fed some more, which Karai dutifully did.

"I'd feel more comfortable with you if you had a sword in your hand than a baby spoon." Raphael said quietly.

"I can still wield a sword, Raphael, but right now a spoon is more important." She replied as she fed her daughter who hummed with pleasure as she ate some mush.

"I want to know why you brought these babies into our world." Raphael blurted out. "Knowing how violent it is, how many enemies we had. Why did you involve Leo in this?"

Ah, the heart of the matter. "Leo is involved because he is my husband and because I need him. I have always wanted to have a family even before I met you all. Therefore it was only correct that I discuss the issue with him and with his consent we adopted our daughters."

"For what?"

"For the same reasons other people have children. To contribute something good to this world, to have a family you can call your own, to have evidence of the love and happiness that everyone is entitled to…..the list can go on."

"What about the Foot? What about your vengeance?" He asked, coming closer.

Karai closed her eyes and sighed. "Why did you think I tried to kill you all?"

"Because we stopped the Shredder and saved the world." Raph said quickly folding his arms before his chest.

"No, because you took from me the only family I had ever known and you can imagine what that feels like. I felt very alone and betrayed by those I had hoped to call allies. I did not think I acted." She glanced up at him. "Though I'm sure you don't know what that feels like."

Raphael's jaw flexed.

"After a while it felt like I was hitting a wall with all of you. One thing I have learned about vengeance is this; it's exhausting. It is draining and all-consuming and just a waste. I watched as every action the Shredder made to kill you led to further frustration and then when I took the mantle all I became was a single-minded waste of a ninja. Yet I cannot regret all my vengeance- "

"So you're still mad!" Raph retorted quickly.

Karai finally looked up at him. "No, but my acts of vengeance forced the Foot Elders hands and brought Leonardo and I into marriage. I might have resented it, but now not for anything would I give Leonardo up. You cannot take him back Raphael. He is my husband and the father of my children and we have worked too long and hard on our union to have it broken now. Is your desire to break us?"

"Yes! No! I-I don't know….." Raphael groused, running a frustrated hand over his scalp. "I mean the kids are alright I guess, but…I wish…..I want things to be the way they were, dammit!"

"You can't."

"I know!" He growled. "I'm stuck with you."

Karai arched a brow and sighed. "Likewise."

They had reached a truce of sort. Nothing had been resolved really, but things had been said that needed to be said. For the moment.

* * *

><p>Leonardo couldn't sing to save his life, so he was grateful for the little music machine by the cribs. He rocked Yoshiko in his arms as she fussed softly, no longer pain but still cranky. Gently he tugged on her tiny ear.<p>

"What is the purpose of doing that, my son?"

Leo thought it had been Karai entering the room so he was shocked to hear his sensei speak. He turned to confirm what he heard was true, but bowed, mindful of his daughter. "It helps pop any air trapped in her ear. She's had an earache and a fever, but she's much better now. I'm….I'm glad you came."

"As am I." Splinter murmured, then glanced down at the little child in his son's arms. "I did not realize she was sick."

Leo looked down as Yoshiko and resumed rocking her. "She is the smallest twin and the doctors said she might be prone to getting sick more than Kameko. It was hard hearing her cry in pain and feeling like I couldn't do anything about it, but we got her medicine and watched over her until she was better." He beamed down at her. "She's a fighter, our Yoshiko."

"Yoshiko." Splinter murmured approaching them. "May I?"

"Hm? Oh!" He realized his master wanted to hold her and with great care placed the fussy girl into his father's arms. "Mind her head."

Splinter arched a brow at him. "It's been years since I last held my sons, but a father does not forget." He replied. Yoshiko cried a little in his arms, but his fur was soft and warm. Splinter marveled at this precious girl who now bore his master's name and now wondered what it would be like to hold the other one. He glanced over to his son who hovered close by, his eyes fixed on his child with so much love and concern that Splinter felt ashamed.

"I am sorry, my son for taking so long to see you and your family. When I said that you should reconsider I spoke in fear that you and Karai were too young and impulsive to care for children. I see that I had forgotten who I was talking to for you have always been the most mature and responsible of all your brothers. You may be young and you may have made mistakes, but you have learned from them and have only become stronger for it….." Splinter paused and smiled when the little girl grabbed his finger and gripped it fiercely. "…..I worried when you married Karai that I had let you sacrifice all your chance at happiness for the sake of duty, but you persevered and created your happiness with her. When I realized that she loved you I felt foolish. Of course she'd love you; you love without remorse and now I feel shame in doubting your ability to raise children." Splinter gently pulled his finger free from Yoshiko's hold so he can reach out and clasp his son's shoulder. "I recognize very well the look in your eyes now; it's the love a father has for his children."

Leo felt his eyes welling up, but he blinked them back. His smile, however, was bright, relieved that he had his father's approval. "Remember that talk we had about you raising us and that you couldn't leave us, that the love you had for us just happened?"

"Yes."

"I know what you mean now." He confessed as he watched Yoshiko finally fall asleep. "It feels great….kind of hurts a little though."

The old rat smiled knowingly. "It does."

* * *

><p>Once Yoshiko was put to bed, father and son went out to the living room so Splinter could meet Kameko and speak to Karai properly. He apologized for his doubts and congratulated her on the girls. Raphael was holding Kameko rather awkwardly in his arms and appeared to be having a staring contest with her as they looked at each other in a perplexed way. However once she saw her father she wiggled her arms out toward him. Leo moved to take her from Raph only to have the hot head hesitate.<p>

The stare he gave his elder brother was intense as he said in a deadly calm voice. "You keep a secret this big from us again and I'll rip your tongue out with my bare hands."

Leo reflexively wanted to argue back, but he realized his brother was right and he softened. "Fine." He replied as he moved to take her again only to have Raph hesitate again, this time placing a large hand on Kameko's back. "What?"

Raphael looked at his niece and the corners of his mouth twitched up. "She's cute. Her sister probably is too." He finally gave his brother his baby and whispered quietly. "You brought them here. If anything happens to them, Leo, ANYTHING, I will never forgive you."

The eldest turtle knew what his brother meant and held his daughter a little closer. "I'd never forgive myself." He replied.

Raph nodded, pleased that they came to an understanding. "We got your back…..Splinter Jr."

Leo smiled faintly. "Hot head."

"Teacher's pet."

"Ninja dropout"

"Ahem…how long must I wait to meet my other granddaughter?" Splinter asked, his tail moving with impatience. Karai stared at the both, mildly amused.

Raph and Leo looked mildly embarrassed. "Sorry." Leo kissed his child before saying, "Look Kameko, meet your ojiisan!"


End file.
